


Золотая оса (Golden wasp)

by Ailerre



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailerre/pseuds/Ailerre
Summary: Десептиконы победили, и Бамблби уже приготовился к мучительной смерти, когда Мегатрон потребовал его к себе. Молодой автобот решил, что его ждет насилие, но лидер десептиконов начал вести себя очень странно.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Turmoil, Jazz/Starscream, Orion Pax/Shockwave, Prowl/Tarantulas
Kudos: 3





	1. Золотая оса 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пока я не очень хорошо разобралась в тегах на этом сайте. Поэтому, если надо что-то добавить, убрать или изменить в рейтинге, предупреждениях или дополнительных тегах, скажите в комментариях.  
> Спасибо, что заглянули! Надеюсь, вам понравится эта работа :).

Никто так и не понял, как это случилось. Десептиконы взломали все уровни их безопасности, не потревожив систем, вскрыли фаерволы, нейтрализовали постовых и дежурных... Они вошли на базы автоботов, как в свои владения, сломили защитников, выбрав для атаки самый неудобный момент.  
Никому не удалось сбежать.  
Оптимус терялся в догадках, почему пленников ещё не отправили в Плавильни. Он ничего не смог противопоставить в прямом столкновении с Мегатроном - раны полученные в прошлом бою ещё не восстановились окончательно. Но лидер десептиконов лишь ехидно поглумился над Праймом и его командой, после чего небрежно махнул рукой: уводите!  
И когда Оптимус уже вышел из зала, в спину ему долетел голос:  
\- А этот желтый пусть останется!  
\- Би! – он развернулся, рванулся, но вырваться не смог – солдаты Мегатрона держали крепко.  
\- Стой! Что ты хочешь с ним делать? – крикнул автобот.  
\- Не твое дело, Прайм, - долетело из-за закрывающейся двери. Конвоир пихнул его в спину дулом бластера.  
\- Шагай, шагай! Лорд будет делать то, о чем тебе, невинному автоботику, еще рано знать.  
\- Да будь он проклят! – Оптимус вновь попытался вырваться из удерживающих рук, получил разряд из станнера, и его оптика погасла.

Двери захлопываются, отрезая от рвущегося назад Оптимуса, лишая даже такой, эфемерной поддержки. Оставляя один на один с тираном и чудовищем из его кошмаров.  
Бамблби страшно.  
\- Гадаешь, зачем тебя оставили, автобот? Боишься?  
Мегатрон смотрел на него сверху вниз, любопытно склонив голову и наблюдая за яростно сверкающим линзами разведчиком.  
Если бы мог, Би высказал бы ему всё, что думает. Громко, нецензурно и с применением тяжёлых аргументов в виде плазменного бластера. Но блокираторы не позволяли даже в рукопашной сражаться в полную силу, блокируя трансформацию.  
Он с трудом подавил дрожь, когда лидер десептиконов резко шагнул вперёд, бесцеремонно поднимая его подбородок. В прошлый раз с этого началось всё самое страшное.  
В дальнем углу шевельнулась тень и Бамблби не удержался, вздрогнул, когда оттуда бесшумно шагнул Саундвейв.  
Вот теперь всё действительно плохо.  
Он чувствовал, как энергон густеет в магистралях, мешая думать, парализуя корпус, лишая сил двигаться. Из повреждённого воколайзера вырвался странный звук, словно забитый статикой крик, родился и умер, не вырвавшись.  
Бамблби смотрел на приближающегося к нему связиста десептиконов и мечтал оказаться как можно дальше от этого места.  
Мысли недостойные автобота.  
Мегатрон улыбнулся, проводя когтем по закрытой маске, чуть царапая стык.  
\- Не стоит бояться, - тихо сказал он с каким-то странным выражением и интонацией. - Никто не собирается расчленять того, благодаря кому десептиконы, наконец, одержали победу.  
Би показалось, что он ослышался. Аудиосенсоры вышли из строя? Что ему только что сказали?

Мегатрон усмехается про себя, улыбается, недоумение на этом фейсплейте всегда смотрится поистине прекрасно. Красивее только обиженная или возмущённая, сверкающая оптика, что сейчас полна ярости.  
От того, что им с Саундвейвом сейчас предстоит, немного неуютно, неприятно покалывает в искре – лидер десептиконов не любил насилие. Боли и пролитого энергона ему по самый шлем хватало на войне, чтобы развлекаться ими на платформе.  
А тут еще и партнер – почти спарк.  
"Это его решение", - касается разума успокаивающе-прохладная мысль. – "И он давно уже не спарк. Он воин".  
Да, воин – пусть юный, но безмерно отважный.  
И Мегатрон жестко выламывает чужие руки, впивается в рот поцелуем, раня клыками, и проталкивает глоссу глубже – к горловому шлюзу. Особый состав на ней и на дентапласте неприятно горчит.  
Первый этап.  
Энергетические поля вздрагивают и ошпаривают паникой и страхом, дроновский писк, скрывающий крик, и удар чужого колена прямо под искру. Разъярённый стрёкот брони, встающей в более плотное построение - этому блокираторы не препятствуют.  
Юный мех рывком дёргает руки, почти выламывая соединяющие. В голубой оптике разгорается ненависть, вытесняющая страх.  
Сзади его фиксирует Саундвейв, не позволяя вырваться.  
\- Нет, нет, - Лидер улыбается, прижимаясь к жёлтой броне. - Так определённо не пойдёт. - Когти слегка царапают краску, дразня сенсоры. - Или ты не помнишь, что было в прошлый раз? - Субвокальные модуляции прямо над аудиосенсором пускают волну дрожи, по сопротивляющемуся корпусу - он всегда так реагирует на его голос. - Маленький, храбрый... шпион.  
Последующий высокочастотный пересвист можно интерпретировать как угодно, но точно нецензурно:  
"Заржавел, дес?!"  
Мегатрон не ответил, запуская когти в стыки брони на груди. Искру прошибло судорожной дрожью – вот сейчас вскроет камеру, сожмет, раздавит в кулаке… но чудовищным усилием воли автобот подавил страх.  
Он справится с этим. Переживет. Пережил же он тот кошмар – те циклы в плену, когда он был игрушкой для тирана… он справился, выжил тогда, выживет и сейчас. Десептикону уже нечем его удивить – жаль только, что не последовал совету Дрифта и не поставил себе в порты капканы. Милая десептиконская шутка, которой никто не ждет от автобота. Бывший дес порой говорил дельные вещи, пусть они и не приветствовались среди автоботов. Бамблби не послушал – все ждал, когда меха, которого он любил, обратит на него внимание, и не хотел его пугать опасными апгрейдами. Надеялся, думал - вот победят они, тогда он и признается, расскажет все Оптимусу. Ему казалось - Прайм тоже что-то чувствует к нему, только не признается. Война ведь, не время для любви. Он ждал…  
Вот и дождался.  
"Что, без насилия джампер не включается? Или добровольно никто не дает?"  
Сзади что-то шевельнулось и обернулось вокруг талии в несколько раз, Би бросил вниз взгляд и громко выругался - про Саундвейва он начал забывать! И с удовольствием отмечая, как вздрагивает от его сигналов десептиконский лидер - да-да, дроновский код может сильно бить по аудио. Пусть наслаждается, квинт! Ведь это он в прошлый раз - лично! - повредил ему вокалайзер. За это и за многое другое, он ещё обязательно рассчитается с этой ржавой отрыжкой шарктикона.  
Вот только бы вы-вер-нуть-ся!  
\- Упрямый, - довольно улыбается лорд. – Не боишься смерти, автобот?  
“Я бы заплатил жизнью за то, чтобы убить тебя!”  
\- За смерть врага пчеле не жалко жизнь отдать?  
Слова, сказанные с насмешливым весельем, пробирают разрядом тока по нейросети. Он вздрагивает и шипит помехами в системах воколайзера. Это странно-больно. Голосовая система давно сгорела, даже Рэтчет не смог восстановить её.  
Мегатрон кладёт руку прямо на шейные магистрали и пускает разряд тока с пальцев. Сзади притирается шлаков-телепат-связист.  
\- Ты можешь говорить нормально. - Обращается к нему лорд, поглаживая под фейсплетом. - Хватит шипеть.  
\- Катись к квинтам!.. Что за шлак!?.  
Крик вырывается помимо воли, и далеко не сразу он понимает, что этот - хриплый, забитый помехами, ненастроенный скрежет - его голос.  
Слишком давно сам его не слышал.

Лорд улыбается. Вот такое выражение лица идёт маленькому сокровищу намного больше.  
Саундвейв погружается в личностные протоколы юного партнёра незаметно, тихо и аккуратно, пока лидер отвлекает пленного автобота, телепат должен успеть активировать триггеры закладок в его памяти, чтобы начать разархивацию забытого.  
Но всё равно, не может отказать себе в небольшом удовольствии, окутывая мехлинга своими полями, спуская мелкие, точечные разряды в стыки брони, с довольством ощущая, как нагревается корпус разведчика.  
\- Что ты сделал?.. - Хрипит автобот, с ужасом смотря в алые линзы Мегатрона.  
Связист прячет улыбку за маской — краткий миг растерянности ослабляет защиту на разуме, теперь не нужно ломать.  
Улыбка Мегатрона пугает спарка ещё больше.  
\- Как тебе возможность снова говорить, маленькая пчела? - Лидер утягивает сопротивляющегося автобота на пол, не давая дёргаться, когда к корпусу подключаются выносные кабели телепата, впиваясь в губы спарка новым кусающим поцелуем, заглушая его протестующий вопль.

Корпус стремительно греется, реагирует на прикосновения десептиконов, вентиляция набирает обороты, стремясь охладить системы, но ничего не получается. В какой-то момент перед оптикой зарябили помехи и резко вспомнился горьковатый вкус первого поцелуя Мегатрона.  
Это… какой-то синтетик? Шлак! Точно синтетик, вызывающий галлюцинации, и наверняка ему только кажется, что он может говорить… это все только способ сбить его с толку, спутать мысли, заставить дрогнуть…  
Зато сказать все, что он думает об озабоченных десептиконах, пусть даже в галлюцинации, ему очень приятно.  
А Мегатрон смеется.  
\- Маленькая злобная кусачка… - и обхватывает его фейсплейт когтями, и смотрит с каким-то странным – страшным! – огоньком в алой оптике. – Держи его, Саундвейв.  
Манипуляторы телепата легко скручивают, обвивают, приподнимают, удерживая на весу, растягивая конечности. А когти Мегатрона легко касаются пластин его брони, заходят в стыки и швы, пуская во внутренние системы искорки электричества. Вентиляция выходит на высокие обороты, и Бамблби понимает, что еще немного такой щекотки – и вся броня на нем расщелкнется сама собой.  
Как в прошлый раз...  
Когда попался. Так глупо, так просто. Глупый маленький разведчик - совсем ещё не битый войной. Он был не осторожен, слишком наивен. Его притащили в ставку десептиконов и поставили на колени перед лидером. Информация, что он скрывал, была слишком важна. Очень, очень нужная информация. Для обоих сторон.  
И когда он отказался отвечать, его начали ломать. Мегатрон развлекался, а Саундвейв взламывал, пытаясь переписать...  
Он не сдался, не позволил этого сделать.  
Воля, разум и Искра - то, что отличает трансформеров от обычных машин. Пока ты можешь сопротивляться... пока твоя воля сильнее того, кто тебя ломает, ты можешь сохранить себя.  
Он навсегда запомнил когти десептиконов в своей броне, их энергию и энергетические поля, вкус энергона на губах - своего и чужого…  
А ведь давал себе слово, что не допустит повторения...  
Броня щёлкает и ослабляет захваты.  
Между стыками проступают капельки масла.  
Мегатрон проводит глоссой, собирая пока ещё маленькие капли, наслаждаясь дрожью брони - блокировка едва держится, ещё чуть-чуть и встанет дыбом, встопорщившись, как у совсем мелкого спарка.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Сгори в плавильнях!  
Тихий смешок десептикона стал ответом и сигналом к началу.  
Страшнее всего то, что его ни о чём не спрашивают. И действуют не в пример мягче, чем он помнил, заставляя раз от раза возвращаться мыслями к словам серебряного кона о шпионаже.  
Это ложь! Он никогда не предавал автоботов! Он не служит десептиконам! Им не удалось его переписать!  
Фейсплета коснулись тонкие пальцы Саундвейва:  
"Не думай об этом сейчас. Расслабься".  
И он ничего не может сделать, кроме, как последовать этому совету. Подготовиться к боли и сосредоточить усилия на том, чтобы минимизировать причиненные повреждения… пока его ласкают, но только пока. Это обман – и скоро будет больно… но его корпус не желает этого понимать.  
Тело уверено: все будет хорошо и приятно, и даже лучше, чем с кем-либо еще… и с готовностью раскрывается, не слушая голос рассудка, не обращая внимания на панику, когда кошмарные когти касаются уже влажных разъемов порта. Он помнит, как было ужасно-больно…  
\- Твое тело помнит нас лучше тебя… - шепчет тиран, и медленно соскальзывает вниз, а Би замирает почти в ступоре от острого противоречия. Он помнит, как вбивался внутрь громадный для его небольшого корпуса джампер, как его плавило разрядами и сжигало чужим раскаленным топливом, пока телепат ломал его разум…  
Но он уверен: сейчас Саундвейв поднимет его повыше, а Мегатрон опустится на колени, жарко дохнет на приоткрывшийся порт, а потом… потом… он почувствует, как чужая горячая глосса скользит по разъемам, медленно, дразняще, ласково, с очевидным наслаждением вылизывая проступившее масло, а потом скользнет внутрь, и это будет…  
Это будет!  
Он заходится криком, когда глосса проникает внутрь, выгибается, до треска в пояснице и искр перед оптикой... так, что если бы Саундвейв не держал его сейчас, он наверняка, что-нибудь себе сломал!  
\- А-ах! - Корпус дрожит мелкой, сильной дрожью, почти вибрирует, от такого простого действия...  
...если это только начало, то что будет потом? Бамблби беспомощно и судорожно мотает головой, пытаясь выкинуть эти мысли из проца и избавится от звенящих ощущений.  
\- Т-ш-ш... - Связист почти мурлычет на аудиосенсор, потираясь маской о щёку.  
Бамблби пробирает диким и страшным ощущением чужих чувств. Саундвейв... скучал по нему?  
Гибкие манипуляторы, всё ещё подключенные к корпусу, раскрываются под бронёй сотнями штекеров, разветвляясь и подключаясь к системам. Прошибает страхом — связист забрал весь контроль над его телом, но эта вспышка мгновенно смывается резким, болезненным удовольствием, когда телепат сбрасывает на него первый разряд электричества.  
Бамблби скулит и почти воет от кайфа, вентиляция не справляется с охлаждением, но ему… мало.  
Сил хватает только на то, чтобы не просить, не умолять юникроновых десов о большем. Но не стонать он не мог, было... слишком жарко, слишком ярко... так не бывает!  
Вскрикнув от краткого загруза, Бамблби едва услышал щелчок, с которым разошлась броня лорда. Когда Мегатрон поднял голову, лицо и губы его блестели от масла. Он поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. Мягкой и нежной улыбкой, словно видел перед собой что-то очень красивое, кого-то близкого...  
Разведчику было слишком жарко, а Саундвейв держал слишком хорошо, чтобы он смог воспротивиться, когда лорд подхватил его под коленями, разводя ноги шире и наклоняясь ближе к фейсплету.  
\- Ты такой красивый сейчас, малыш...  
Первое подключение вырвало громкий вскрик, который не получилось сдержать.  
\- Вот так, расслабься, больно не будет. - Этот мягкий голос, обещания... от них хотелось кричать и вырываться сильнее, чем он жарких поцелуев и горячих ласк. Этот шёпот сводил с ума, задевая что-то в искре… а чужое оборудование вдвигалось все глубже, подключаясь, покалывая разрядами, вызывавшими сладкие судороги в системах. Это чувство… совершенно новое, но в то же время откуда-то знакомое… пронзительное почти до боли, но не боль… заставляющее терять контроль, оставляя единственную мысль - почти инстинкт - прижаться плотнее к тому, кто дарит такие потрясающие ощущения, и скулить, выпрашивая еще…  
\- П-пожалуйста... - Вокалайзер, давно не использованный, не желает слушаться и молчать. - Пожалуйста!  
От мощной волны электричества корпус снова выгибает, броня не выдерживает и встаёт дыбом, открывая ранее скрытые разъёмы, чем мгновенно пользуется Саундвейв.  
Бамблби и сам не знает, о чём просит, но молчать уже не может.  
Да...  
Он словно погружается в горячее-горячее масло, и серво расслабляются, лишь слабо цепляясь за мощные плечи партнера. Его удерживают на весу без малейшего труда, действительно заставляя воспринимать себя находящимся в масляной ванне.  
Хорошо...  
Из под брони начинает пробиваться сияние, искру жжёт, словно ей вдруг стало тесно в груди, она обжигает, рвётся наружу. Это почти больно, а еще - немного пугает, и Бамблби вздрагивает, слегка приходя в себя, пытаясь отстраниться - и видя такой же свет, пробивающийся из-под брони Мегатрона. Такой прекрасный, теплый, манящий...  
Связист за спиной сдвигается и краем оптики, Би ловит и его сияние. Красиво...  
Так не бывает, у десептиконов не может... Оптимус рассказывал, что только искренние чувства... Но...  
Автобот дёргает шлемом, пытаясь прийти в себя, он знает к чему всё идёт, этого от понимания, всё внутри сладко сжимается и лишь процессор заходится в панике.  
\- Не бойся. - Маска связиста сдвигается и его губы прижимаются к шейным магистралям, горячая глосса проходится по проводам.  
А говорили, у него нет лица...  
Мегатрон шпарит энергией так, что на трезвые мысли не остаётся сил, только желание слиться с этой силой, этим сиянием...  
\- Хочу...  
Броня щёлкает, раскрывая искру, обнажая суть.  
Наверное, это последние клики его жизни.  
Но вместо того, чтобы впиться когтями в так беззащитно подставленное сияние, лорд улыбается, наклоняется, проводя глоссой по краю искровой камеры, погружая лицо в первые энергетические слои и вырывая протестующий, блаженный крик. Это так остро, так ярко, словно достали до самого нутра… да так оно и есть. Его искра, его суть открыта двоим десептиконам, тем, кого он ненавидит, тем, кого он любит, не в силах справиться с собой…  
Да и нужно ли справляться? Когда его золотое сияние встречается с яростно-алым и прохладно-синим - разве нужны еще какие-то доказательства, какие-то слова? Все безоговорочно искренне и бесконечно прекрасно…  
Последний выдох-крик, последняя волна электричества и три искры сливаются воедино, закольцовывая и образуя единую систему, единый организм, единое живое существо... Бесконечно прекрасное и живое, так долго, так давно не бывшее целом. Вечность в мгновении.  
Процессор взорвался кайфом, корпус продрало последним мощным разрядом энергии, вызывая каскадное обрушение систем. В сиянии сливающихся искр Бамблби проваливался во тьму ошеломляющей перезагрузки. 

* * *  
Системы загружались медленно и неторопливо, поступенчато. Блоки памяти подгружались с запаздыванием, словно открывая данные из резервной архивации.  
Воспоминания собираются из пепла, из обломков старых кодов, бит за битом вставая на место, восстанавливая последовательность. И это больно. Глубокая архивация применяется в крайне редких случаях.  
Он не может удержаться от жалобного всхлипа... больно...  
Сильные руки прижимают к броне и тихий рокот двигателя, проходит лечебной смазкой по обжигающим и перестраивающимся цепям.  
\- Тш-ш... Ты в безопасности.  
В безопасности… да. Нигде более нет места безопаснее, чем в этих руках.  
В руках Мегатрона.  
Вентиляция почти воет, а он пытается удержаться, хватаясь за плечи тирана, хватаясь за свое прошлое, все еще отчаянно не веря, не желая признавать. Нет, все это ложь, нет, этого не может быть…  
Это просто очередная попытка его переписать!  
Он – автобот, он – Бамблби…  
\- Голдвайсп, - шелестит мягкий шепот. – Оса моя золотая…  
И с прозвучавшем шелестом именем, что-то важное становится на место, выпрямляется собственноручно погнутая суть...  
Да. Его зовут Голд...вайсп... Золотая Оса.  
Он не шпион.  
Он разведчик.  
Добровольно заперший и почти уничтоживший свою личность. Лишь бы подобраться, лишь бы вызвать доверие... Бамблби - всего лишь маска. Почти приросшая к Искре, но всё же не настоящая.  
\- Мегатрон…  
И перед потухшей оптикой проносятся кадры - то, что он архивировал с особой тщательностью, чтобы не забыть, ни в коем случае не забыть, что сделали автоботы, за что он их ненавидит.  
Разрушенный город, плавящиеся в жаре орбитальных бомб кондоминиумы зданий. Спарки... такие же как он. Родившиеся в разгар войны. Последнее Искрение Великой Искры, которое прохлопали датчиками и автоботы и десептиконы...  
Они умирают под завалами, хрупкие корпуса, ещё не имеющие крепкой брони, плавятся от огня, они умирают от голода - потому, что энергона нет, автоботы перекрыли городу все магистрали.  
Он не хочет умирать... И ему страшно... Жалобный писк - последние сигналы братьев и сестёр...  
Он последний... сил больше нет.  
А потом он слышит скрежет металла и чьи-то руки вытаскивают из-под завала, куда-то несут, кому-то передают... Он не видит, второстепенные системы давно отключились, для экономии энергии. Он может только чувствовать: чужая, такая большая и яркая, сильная искра рядом…  
За пеленой обломков памяти встают картины жизни: ставка десептиконов, где каждый стремиться поучаствовать в жизни спарка.  
Его первый выстрел из бластера...  
Первая взломанная система под внимательным взглядом связиста...  
...Покрашенные в полосочку, шутки ради, крылья Старскрима и его возмущённые вопли... стоящий за спиной авиатора и едва сдерживающий улыбку лидер - это и правда смешно...  
...Он помогает Хуку в ремблоке с ранеными...  
...У Саундвейва сенсорная перегрузка... телепату нельзя так сильно перегружаться, но надо… лидера нет - он в медблоке, после боя с Праймом и никто не решается подойти к связисту, кроме вчерашнего спарка - всего-то и нужно дать ему якорь, пусть и в виде своего сознания... Наверное, он был слишком мал, чтобы по-настоящему понимать, что делает, так безоглядно...  
Но когда-то именно Саундвейв услышал его под тем завалом...  
Ему не сложно посидеть рядом со связистом, пустив в свой разум, не сложно стать островком спокойствия в бушующем шторме чужих хаотичных эмоций.  
Ему не сложно. Он искренен и для него нет ничего проще.  
А Саундвейв смотрит на него удивлённо, почти неверяще, потому что... "Так не бывает."

Бьётся, бьётся золотой корпус в руках, они с Саундвейвом с трудом удерживают некрупного трансформера вдвоём. Он цепляется пальцами за их броню, стрекочет что-то воколайзером, словно снова не может говорить.  
"Ему страшно". Шелестит в разуме голос связиста.  
Да, правда может быть страшнее выдумки, особенно если жил иллюзией долгое время.  
Мегатрон успокаивающе урчит двигателем, поглаживая броню на спине и шейные магистрали под шлемом, вдоль нейроствола.  
\- Ты не один... Мы рядом...  
Тот, кто вскоре активирует оптику — жёлтый шершень Бамблби-автобот или золотая оса Голдвайсп-десептикон, зависит только от их маленького, отважного юнлинга, какую реальность он примет?  
Их золотое сокровище, вошедшее в их жизнь неожиданно незаметно и прочно обосновавшееся в душе. Такое отважное...  
Всегда рядом…

Он вспоминает, он анализирует. Мелких деталей слишком много, слишком реалистично, такое не смогли бы придумать даже десептиконы. Не в таких подробностях, где-то, да было бы несоответствие, но рассматривая свою жизнь во всех подробностях, он видит, отчётливо видит, где пролегает грань между им настоящим и маской.  
Две родные Искры не дают сойти с ума, удерживая в реальности. Он сам на это пошёл, сам согласился так рискнуть. И только у него был шанс вернуться не только корпусом, но и Искрой, личностью.  
Голдвайсп всхлипывает и активирует оптику, встречаясь с обеспокоенным взглядом алых линз.  
Он по ним скучал. Слабая улыбка выходит с трудом, но все же получается.  
\- Я вернулся…

Мегатрон ловит отражение своего обеспокоенного взгляда в отражении визора Саундвейва и облегченно выдыхает.  
Вернулся. Голдвайсп. Золотая оса.  
Маленький Искрочтец.  
Когда-то, ещё до войны, таких, как он, берегли как камеру искры. Самая редкая специализация на всём Кибертроне. Те, кто лечили Искры.  
Когда их стало слишком мало, Сенат попытался заменить их мнемохирургами, но те никогда не могли сравниться в силе с Читающими Искры.  
\- С возвращением.  
Лорд нежно обводит фейсплейт молодого меха когтями. Сбоку прижимается Саундвейв, облегчённо отпуская свои поля, погружая всех троих в единое эмоциональное поле.  
\- Тебя не хватало.  
Старшие десептиконы бережно отсоединяются от золотого разведчика, помогая восстановить целостное положение брони. С грохотом падают отключённые блокираторы. В них более нет надобности.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Скучал. - Голдвайсп поднимается, мимолётно притираясь лицом к шейным магистралям телепата - привычная и такая родная ласка. - Устал.  
\- Тогда отдыхай, - предлагает лорд. - Все уже закончилось. Теперь - можно.  
\- Хорошо... - Мегатрон прав - теперь, когда они победили, можно позволить себе отдохнуть. Не превозмогать через силу, а просто расслабиться в уверенности: теперь все действительно будет хорошо.  
Он утыкается шлемом в плечо лорда, сквозь подступающий оффлайн чувствуя, как его поднимают и несут... и мимолетно возникает интерес: уложат ли его в отдельной кварте, или Мегатрон устроит его в своей? Раньше Голдвайсп любил устраиваться на платформе лидера, так, что тот в конце концов расширил ее на двоих. Но с той поры прошло уже много ворн...  
Много-много ворн без родного сияния искры. Оглядываясь сейчас назад, он отчётливо понимает, чего не хватало в активе автобота-Бамблби, что не давало ему признаться Оптимусу  
Он искал своих партнёров.  
Дорогу до жилого отсека он не запоминает, потом, всё потом разведает. Сам пройдёт по коридором, прочувствует себя полностью и окончательно. Его приносят в незнакомое место, и на клик искру укалывает сожаление. Ну, да, конечно...  
А потом все эти чувства смывает удивление, да такой силы, что он на несколько кликов просыпается. Эта незнакомая кварта не лорда и не Саунда, но... она несёт энергетические отпечатки их обоих.  
\- Нравится? - шёпотом уточняет Мегатрон. - Мы старались.  
Это не кварта лорда. Это их кварта. На троих.  
И Голдвайсп тихо смеется, прикасаясь губами к щеке лорда.  
\- Спасибо...  
Они, все трое - вместе.  
Это все, о чем он мечтал.


	2. Золотая оса 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Его маленький разведчик, его Би в когтях чудовища! Темный ужас сжимал искру, почти лишая рассудка.

Их поместили в камеры, разделив простых солдат и офицеров. Кого-то в общие карцеры, а кого-то, как Оптимуса, в одиночку. Закованный в блокираторы Прайм ничего не мог сделать, выбраться не получалось…  
Ему помог Дрифт. Бывший десептикон сумел взломать систему на своей и соседней камерах. На клик Оптимус задумался: не ловушка ли это, но куда сильнее его тревожила мысль о Бамблби.  
Его маленький разведчик, его Би в когтях чудовища! Темный ужас сжимал искру, почти лишая рассудка.  
Весёлый, улыбчивый, никогда не унывающий спарк, не сдающийся, что бы ни произошло и как бы не била его жизнь. Одно его присутствие делало светлее самые тёмные дни.  
Он не мог позволить Мегатрону сломать его. Не мог отдать его.  
Оптимус помнил, каким чудовищно искалеченным его нашли на развалинах Тайгер Пакса. Юный разведчик, сумевший противостоять Мегатрону и его ручному телепатическому чудовищу - Саундвейву. В первые ворны он шарахался ото всех, кто пытался до него дотронуться, доставляя много беспокойства Рэтчету, но после успокоился, и словно бы забыл о страшных событиях…  
Такой юный, но такой сильный.  
Оптимус не позволит ему вновь переживать весь тот ужас, что обрушил на него Мегатрон.  
Путь до кварты лорда удалось узнать, взломав один из терминалов, к счастью не попавшись никому на глаза. Дрифт страшно ругался, узнав, что на базу прибыл Турмоил. Передёргивая плечевыми блоками, он морщился на одно только имя бывшего командира. А ещё, ощутимо боялся. Похоже, был уверен, что пришли непосредственно за ним.  
В отличие от базы автоботов, у конов, почти никто не шатался без дела по коридорам, поэтому до нужного места, они добрались практически без неприятностей. Жилое крыло для высшего офицерства встретило их удивительной тишиной и пустотой.  
Взломать замок на двери удалось далеко не сразу и с большим трудом. К счастью для Прайма, в кварте Белого Вождя хозяина не оказалось.  
Оптимуса встретила большая кварта без роскоши и излишеств, всё практично и функционально – странно, от Мегатрона он ожидал совсем другого оформления личного отсека…  
Он проходит вглубь жилых помещений, туда, куда ведёт слабый, затихающий пеленг сигнатуры Бамблби, мимолётно отмечая небольшие странности. Всё здесь носит следы хозяина, но… не одного? Вот кристаллы с книгами - довольно известные, но редкие издания сказок. Оружейная стойка - ожидаемо, набор для гравировки по металлу - странно. Погашенные инфорамки, в энергарии, на видном месте - рядом с обычным энергоном и сверхзарядкой, энергон для спарков - того самого, чистого голубого спектра, который запоминаешь в детстве на весь актив. Энергоновые леденцы. Здесь живёт спарк?  
Нет, глупость, их не было с начала войны…  
Оптимус старается выкинуть безумную мысль из процессора, и наконец, открывает нужную внутреннюю переборку.  
Огромная платформа выпадает из первого впечатления о кварте - на ней легко уместятся мехов пять. Мегатрон явно любит развлечения и не в чем себе не отказывает.  
Но сейчас, на всём этом великолепии, завернувшись в изолетик по самые антенны и свернувшись, как спарк в протоформу, лежал только один.  
\- Бамблби!

Голдвайсп балансирует на грани онлайна и оффа, когда чувствует появление постороннего в кварте - это не Мегатрон и не Саунд, у тех нет привычки скрывать личные поля дома. Но угрозы нет, взведённые, наконец, получившие полную свободу, протоколы искрочтеца молчат.  
\- Бамблби!  
Кто-то хватает за плечи, разворачивает одеяло, буквально вытряхивая из уютного гнёздышка, которое он с большим трудом себе свил.  
\- Бамблби, посмотри на меня! Это я, Оптимус! Проснись!  
Он неохотно активирует оптику и с трудом ловит видеозахват. Действительно, обеспокоенная рожа Прайма маячит перед фейсплетом. А он уже было решил, что это просто наводки от личности-маски.  
Голд оглядывается расфокусированной оптикой, поводит шлемом, вытряхивая остатки сонливости и отправляя сообщение Мегатрону по внутренней связи. Сейчас главное не вызвать подозрений у лидера автоботов. А то ещё всю кварту разнесёт…  
\- Ржа! Что он с тобой сделал?! - Оптимус пытается его растормошить, заставляет сесть на платформе. - Давай, приходи в себя! Нам надо убираться отсюда!  
\- Убираться? Куда? - Совсем не сложно изобразить с трудом работающий процессор, сложно не заржать от вытянувшегося фейсплета автобота.  
Надо будет этот кадр отдельно заархивировать, чтобы показывать всем желающим, начиная со Старскрима.  
\- Ты говоришь?..  
\- Говорю? - Задумчиво и сонно. - Наверное.  
На попытке снова свернуться в протоформу и впасть в оффлайн, его тряхнули слабым зарядом тока. Ржа! Вот ведь докопался.  
У десептиконов в этом вопросе всё проще — видишь, что товарищ неадекватный, хватаешь на руки и тащишь. Автоботу же почему-то жизненно необходимо привести его в чувства. Только время зря теряет.  
Он бы его, конечно, и так потерял — Голдвайсп не дал бы себя так просто куда-то унести, но сама ситуация как бы намекает.  
В коридоре раздаётся грохот, короткая очередь выстрелов и заковыристый мат — кажется, голосом Дрифта. А потом в кварту вступает Мегатрон, насмешливо и весело смотрящий на Прайма.  
Тот оборачивается, хватается за оружие... и замирает, чувствуя упёршееся в затылок дуло.  
\- Не стоит.  
Наводки от личности-маски что-то протестующе пищат, но молодой десептикон легко задавливает их.  
Мегатрон понимающе поводит бровью, видя вытягивающийся фейсплейт Прайма. Переводит взгляд за его спину.  
\- Всё в порядке, Голдвайсп?  
\- В порядке. - Хрипло отвечают голосом Бамблби. - Разбудили только.  
\- Как некультурно. Оптимус, тебя не учили не приходить в гости без приглашения?  
\- Что ты с ним сделал?  
\- Ничего особенного. Для начала отинтерфейсил, потом погладил и отправил отсыпаться. - Лорд не стал даже скрываться.  
\- А ты - мешаешь, - угрюмо сообщили из-за спины.  
Оптимус попытался дёрнуться, но встроенный бластер лишь сильнее вдавился в шлем. В оптике лидера автоботов вспыхнула ярость. Похоже он пришёл к определённым выводам и они ему не понравились.  
\- Он же еще спарк!  
\- Странные вы, автоботы. То, что он спарк, не мешало тебе отправлять его на разведку под бомбы и выстрелы. Для войны он взрослый, а для интерфейса не дорос?  
\- Не строй из себя повреждённого на процессор. В отличие от большинства, я знаю, что он у тебя работает, - глухо зарычал Прайм. - Ты его переписал!  
\- Кхм-кхм! - Бамблби больно ткнул его в шейные магистрали. - Я всё ещё тут. И прекрасно тебя слышу. Не стоит говорить обо мне как об элементе мебели.  
\- Ты уже не Бамблби, - отвечает Оптимус, чувствуя, как в искре нарастает боль. - Ты - фальшивка, сотворенная Саундвейвом.  
Мегатрон, за чьим лицом он пристально следит, улыбается и качает головой. От него веет, кажется... печалью?  
\- Не надо сворачивать ему шею, Голд, - говорит он. - Дезактиву ничего не докажешь.  
\- Ему и живому ничего не докажешь. Даже узнай он мою историю, все равно будет твердить, что должен был так поступить. У него же великая цель, а когда есть великая цель, она все оправдает.  
За спиной раздается раздражённый рык - так умеют только десептиконы, рычать не голосом, а бронёй. В шейный магистрали впиваются когти - ржа! Когда они успели произвести такое глубокое изменение корпуса?! Не прошло и цикла с момента их пленения.  
\- О какой истории ты говоришь? - Нужно тянуть время, решает автобот. Возможно личность Бамблби ещё не до конца уничтожена, надо только дать ей возможность за что-нибудь зацепиться.  
Есть ли смысл ему говорить? Голдвайсп уверен, что нет. Оставшаяся, ещё не до конца растворившаяся маска - уверена, что да. Оптимус поймёт. Автобот Бамблби верит в своего командира. Десептикон, из личности которого он был когда-то создан, скептически смеётся над этими наивными попытками.  
Право слово, доказывать что-то Прайму - нет глупости более бесполезной.  
Однако, он ведь ничего не потеряет, если попробует, верно? И если Оптимус окажется именно таким, каким считает Голд – Бамблби в нём умрёт окончательно.  
Он исчезнет в любом случае, в ближайший квартал, но почему бы и не ускорить и так вовсю идущий процесс?  
\- Назови мне дату последнего кибертронского Искрения, - предлагает он.  
Прайм называет и десептикон внутренне усмехается. Ну, конечно...  
\- Ты ошибся на восемь ворнов, - бесстрастно сообщает он. - Последнее искрение - было на восемь ворнов позже. В Каоне. Во время бомбардировки силами автоботского правительства. Ровно шестьсот двенадцать новых искр. Новых спарков. Из тех шести сотен жив - только я. Мои братья и сёстры по искрению умерли тогда… а те, кто выжил, в течение декады умирали под завалами, от голода, радиации и повреждений корпуса.  
\- Этого не может быть, - ровно отвечает Прайм, справившись с растерянностью и ужасом от слов Бамблби. - Ты выглядел старше, когда пришел к нам.  
\- У меня не было времени на то, чтоб побыть беспечным спарком, - Голдвайсп пожимает плечами. - Сильный стресс, необходимость бороться и выживать ускоряют развитие корпуса, если хочешь, у Рэтчета спросишь потом. Когда меня нашли Мегатрон и Саундвейв, я умирал... и когда меня спасли, мой корпус получил установку на ускоренный рост. Ресурсов у меня хватало - считай, всей базой кормили…  
\- Это ложь. - Оптимус сжимает кулаки до скрипа. - Искрение нельзя так просто пропустить, это не то явление, которое проходит... незаметно.  
\- Энергия взрывов скрыла импульс. - Мегатрон дёргает щекой. - Даже Саундвейв нашёл его только чудом.  
\- Знаешь, кто такие Искрочтецы, Прайм? - Интересуется молодой десептикон за спиной. - Знаешь, на что мы способны?  
\- Все Чтецы умерли в Золотом Орне. Ты не можешь быть одним из них. - Категоричность Оптимуса, как всегда, не знает границ.  
Автобот даже не подозревает, что каждым своим словом вбивает гвозди в крышку гроба личности Бамбалби.  
\- Почему ты так уверен?  
\- Я бы заметил! Я Прайм - я бы понял.  
\- Но я позади тебя. И я говорю тебе - я Искрочтец. Твой ответ, Оптимус Прайм?  
\- Я тебе не верю. Ты лишь несуществующая личность, подделка!  
На некоторое время в кварте повисает тишина.  
\- Забавно. - Наконец, говорит золотой десептикон. - Ты любил мою маску - Бамблби, но сейчас, каждое твоё слово убивает то, что осталось от него.  
\- Это ложь. Я не любил его. Он был мне только товарищем.  
Голдвайсп улыбается, перехватывая взгляд нахмурившегося Мегатрона.  
\- Спасибо, Оптимус. Ты только что, окончательно уничтожил то, чем был автобот Бамблби. Он ведь, знаешь ли, тоже... тебя любил. Точнее... того, кем ты казался.  
\- Кем я казался? - тупо переспрашивает Оптимус.  
Голдвайсп спрыгивает с платформы, обходит его, становясь спереди. Праймас, какое жуткое выражение на его фейсплейте...  
Он говорит голосом судьи, зачитывающего приговор.  
\- Оптимус Прайм. Лидер и символ автоботов. Борец за правду и свободу для всех разумных. Герой, произносящий такие правильные слова... Оптимуса Прайма легко полюбить. Вот только сменив имя, внутри ты так и остался Орионом Паксом, полицейским на службе сената, не имеющим никакого закона кроме устава. Ты знаешь, каким должен быть Прайм, и стараешься выглядеть похожим... но тебе тяжело в чужой броне. Истинного Прайма ведет закон, написанный в его сердце, а у тебя есть лишь мертвые слова.  
\- Это не правда... - Беспомощно выдыхает Оптимус.  
\- Ты можешь в это верить. - Кивает тот, кто стоит пред ним.  
А потом неожиданно пошатывается. Мегатрон вздрагивает, желая поймать, но золотой мех вновь обретает равновесие. Он протягивает руку над стоящим на коленях автоботом и неожиданно, с совсем незнакомой интонацией, какой не было и никогда не могло быть у его маленького Бамблби говорит:  
\- Я вижу тебя, я вижу твою искру. Ты - не Прайм. Твоё имя - Орион Пакс. Оно - твоя сущность. Оно - твоё сердце. Пусть будет так.  
Грудная броня Оптимуса расходится, вспышка сияния искры и глухой стук. На пол кварты Мегатрона падает уснувшая Матрица Лидерства.  
Звенящую тишину разбивает удивлённый, рассеянный и несколько ошарашенный голос мехлинга:  
\- Оу... А я не знал, что так умею...  
Голдвайсп наклоняется, поднимает Матрицу, вертит в ладонях, а потом морщится.  
\- Она испорчена. - Поясняет он под взглядом Мегатрона. - Кажется, кто-то внёс дефект в систему. Нужно будет отнести её к Олспарку. Вряд ли ей можно будет пользоваться в ближайшие Орны.  
\- То есть, всё это время, Прайм был не настоящий? - Изгибает лорд надбровный щиток.  
\- Нет, ну почему же. - Голд печально улыбается, бросая жалостливый взгляд на уже бывшего Прайма, что с потерянным взглядом смотрит в пол. Он сейчас не способен адекватно реагировать на происходящее. - Прайм был настоящий. Он мог бы стать хорошим Праймом. Она бы научила его. Он изменился бы. Если бы он полностью стал им - Орион Пакс навсегда бы умер. Был бы только Оптимус Прайм... - Искрочтец крутит одну из могущественнейших реликвий своего народа и не может точно сказать, откуда у него эти знания. Только то, что они верны. - Но она была сломана. И он испортился. Как протухает со временем старое масло. Ему не дали стать Праймом до конца. Но Матрица его выбрала - этого не отнять. - Он вздыхает. - Нельзя стать истинным Праймом и остаться прежним. Ведь для Прайма нет личного. Нет любви, кроме всего Кибертрона и его народа, он не может ставить свои желания выше нужды нашего мира. И даже законы, написанные сенатом, ему не указ, ибо единственный закон для него - защита Кибертрона. Кибертрон и его народ - единственное, что имеет значение… и Прайм, это не только лидер. Прайм - это жертва.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и отложил артефакт.  
\- Мне жаль того, кто станет следующим Праймом, когда она восстановится, - говорит искрочтец. - Хорошо, что это произойдёт не скоро. Возможно, он нам и не понадобится.  
\- Ясно.  
Мегатрон понимающе прикрывает глаза - у всего есть цена. А у такой могущественной вещи она не может быть маленькой и безобидной.  
Он с нежностью гладит Голда по щеке.  
\- Отдыхай, - просит он и делает шаг к автоботу.  
Десептикон надевает на него блокираторы, поднимает с колен и выводит из кварты. Поверженный враг не сопротивляется. Он проиграл везде и всюду, лишился самого дорогого и последней искры надежды. Осознание этого раздавливает, убивает. Мегатрон мог бы его пожалеть, но во всех своих бедах тот виноват сам.

В тот момент, когда Матрица покинула его грудной отсек, он почувствовал... горечь, боль и совсем немного, но облегчение. Впрочем, это он поймёт потом. А в тот момент, всё перекрывал шок.  
Перед ним стояла ожившая легенда и выносила приговор. Заслуженный ли? Справедливый ли? Всё это было не важно, потому что обрушившаяся на него правда имела эффект многотонной плиты, свалившейся на него, кажется, с вершины главного шпиля Воса.  
Он не желал в неё верить, но истина смотрела на него своими жестокими глазами с лица самого дорого существа, что у него было. Чтобы он не говорил про "не люблю", это было ложью.  
В этом Искрочтец был прав.  
Мегатрон заковывает его в блокираторы и выводит из кварты, а у Ориона нет сил сопротивляться. Его мир рухнул. И больше ничего не осталось.  
Что будет дальше, уже не важно.  
Он уже мёртв.  
И с этим уже ничего нельзя сделать…  
А в коридоре их неожиданно встречает столпотворение.  
Сначала он даже не понял, что видит. Мощная темная фигура у стены скрывала происходящее, но потом аудио уловили сдавленный стон, похожий на крик, а оптика заметила судорожно подергивающуюся белую ногу...  
\- Шарк ты ржавый, тебе что, больше негде свою гайку драть? - возмущенно поинтересовался Мегатрон.  
\- Прошу прощения, лидер, - десептикон повернулся, похоже, не испытывая никакого смущения в отличие от Дрифта, который, яростно скалясь и сверкая оптикой, пытался сняться с джампера, загнанного в него на всю длину. Не получалось - десептикон легко удерживал его за руки, скованные над головой наручниками усиленной модели...  
Орион, вздрогнул, останавливаясь, но Мегатрон не дал ему надолго задержаться в коридоре, подталкивая в спину и передавая стоящим в стороне солдатам, явно болеющим за Турмоила, подбадривая того свистом и смехом.  
\- Забрал это несчастье и свалил в свою кварту! Мелкий будет спать!  
\- Приказ понял, лидер! - Оскалился тёмный кон. - Будет исполнено!  
Он одним, каким-то неуловимым движением, не снимая скованного автобота с джампера, перевернул того лицом к себе, подхватил под бампер и понёс куда-то по коридору, под сдавленную ругань и возмущения мечника.  
И видимо, на этом, концерт заканчивается.  
Орион вновь оказывается в камере. И в этот раз, не будет пытаться сбежать. Причин нет.  
Через пару декад им обещали суд.  
Но ему не интересно, что будет в будущем.  
Просто очень хочется в дезактив. Навсегда.

Удивительно, но участь пленных автоботов была на удивление... мягкой. Их всех отправляли на восстановительные работы – отстраивать то, что было разрушено во время войны. Коны тоже не отставали, но всё же, самая тяжёлая работа предстояла именно поверженным. Большинству из них даже трансформироваться запретили.  
Тех, кто пробовал возмущаться, очень быстро затыкали. Но дезактивов было до странности мало. Как сказал Мегатрон: мне хватило пролитого энергона на войне.  
Кого-то из автоботов заранее разбирали десептиконы. Они называли себя "кураторами".  
Кому-то везло. Так, Старскрим, особо не медля, прихватил себе Джазза. Кому-то не очень: Проул с первых же дней поселился в научном комплексе Тарантуласа и видели его не часто. Свой приговор он отрабатывал в тактическом центре, перелопачивая горы документации, лишь бы встречаться со своим куратором как можно реже.  
\- Ты уверен? - Голд принёс Шоквейву отчёт по разведке одного из завалов, а тот встретил его неожиданной просьбой. - Тебе будет нелегко с ним.  
\- Уверен. Я заберу его.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Я предупрежу лидера. Думаю, он не будет против твоей кандидатуры.  
\- Спасибо, Голд. Буду очень признателен тебе.  
\- Нет проблем.  
Разведчик покинул кабинет тактика.  
Тот посидел некоторое время в тишине, а потом, всё же достал из стола старую инфорамку с повреждённым, но всё ещё хорошо различимым изображением: молодой, только получивший жетон, офицер полиции Орион Пакс и сенатор Шоквейв, улыбающиеся, счастливые, стоящие в обнимку перед мемориалом Праймаса.


	3. Белый клинок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дрифт понял, что всё очень плохо, когда вместе с информацией о кварте Мегатрона выловил уведомление о прибытии Турмоила. Вот только бывшего командира ему тут не хватало. От него так просто не сбежать – он знает пусть не все, но многое о способностях беглого заместителя…   
> И скорее всего, он прибыл за одним конкретным бывшим подчинённым.

Он умел многое, но убивать и добывать информацию лучше всего. Самое то для разведчика и диверсанта. И даже если большинство автоботов считали его обычным перебежчиком и бывшим десептиконом, это не отменяло его истинной сути. Пусть лишь двое знали, что он с самого начала был разведчиком автоботов в стане десептиконов, Дрифту этого достаточно. Винг давно мёртв, а Проул никогда никому не скажет, быть может, только Оптимусу... возможно это и к лучшему. Никто не узнает о его провале. Белый мечник и по сей день не знал, где прокололся, и как его вычислили. Скорее всего, ему просто не стоило поддаваться чувствам. Нельзя было позволять себе... впрочем, не важно.

Когда десептиконы неожиданно напали на главную базу, повязав всех, как декадных спарков, ему оставалось только тихо рычать. Но даже без своих мечей и иного оружия Дрифт не так прост. Если бы коны об этом знали, то его, как и всех диверсантов посадили бы в особые камеры со специальными блокираторами - бывший зам Турмоила прекрасно знал протокол на такой случай. Впору было благодарить Проула за такой параноидальный режим секретности. Он знает, он умеет, он может. И какая разница, афиширует ли он свои навыки и говорит ли о своём прошлом?

Взломать замок на камере и вытащить Оптимуса, сидящего пососедству, а потом пойти за остальными, размещенными в другом блоке, чем не план? Но лидер уперся, и предпочёл отправиться за Бамблби, оставшимся у Мегатрона. И слова о том, что сначала лучше выпустить всех остальных, его не остановили. Дрифту пришлось привычно подавлять раздражение - иногда Оптимус действовал настолько импульсивно… 

Безусловно, вытащить друга необходимо, но ситуация была слишком сложной, чтобы рисковать всем из-за одного. Как бы не было противно. Мечник осознавал, что однажды мог оказаться на месте Би, как и то, что сопротивлялся бы до последнего, не ждал, но надеялся бы, что его спасут. Только в отличие от Пчелы, за Дрифтом бы мало бы кто пошёл. Может быть Персептор, однозначно Винг - если бы не погиб, во врекерах он был не уверен.

А терминалы у десов располагались всё в тех же местах...

Дрифт понял, что всё очень плохо, когда вместе с информацией о кварте Мегатрона выловил уведомление о прибытии Турмоила. Вот только бывшего командира ему тут не хватало. От него так просто не сбежать – он знает пусть не все, но многое о способностях беглого заместителя…

И скорее всего, он прибыл за одним конкретным бывшим подчинённым.

Мечник передёргивал плечами, всякий раз представляя их встречу и отчётливо понимая - он вряд ли переживёт её. С предателями у Турмоила разговор короткий.

Ему почти страшно. Но только почти. Бывший командир не склонен к пыткам, если они не несут практической пользы. Вот дисциплинарные наказания у него дурацкие были – но если решит убить, убьёт быстро.

А он его убьёт. Возможно, даже скажет что-нибудь на прощание, прежде чем разрядить бластер в искру. А может и не скажет. Только посмотрит своим золотым визором.

У него красивая оптика, внезапно вспомнил бывший десептикон, и голос... приятный. Дэдлоку нравилось слушать голос командира, особенно на... Мысль с трудом, но удаётся прервать. Можно только злиться на себя и мимолётно удивляться - столько лет прошло, а он до сих пор помнит.

До офицерского крыла автоботы добрались без приключений и неприятностей, и вся сущность разведчика кричала о том, что где-то тут должен быть подвох! Знать бы ещё где... Оптимус вошел в кварту лорда и за ним закрылась дверь, а Дрифт остался на стрёме, молясь Праймасу, чтобы мелкий бот оказался в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно. Они не смогут вытащить остальных, таща на себе почти дезактив.

И когда в конце коридора показался отряд десептиконов с Мегатроном во главе, он был совсем не удивлён, не сдерживая злой матерной конструкции, когда его сбил с ног знакомый тёмный корпус.

Турмоил, тоскливо констатировал Дрифт. Собственной персоной.

Ну и дурак же он… не надо было слушать Оптимуса, тогда у них был бы шанс… а теперь – не спас никого, и сам погиб.

Погибнет в самом скором времени.

\- Так, так… кто тут у нас? Один мелкий дезертир, - Турмоил вздернул его вверх на вытянутой руке. – И что же мне с тобой сделать?

\- Ты знаешь… сам… - от удара сбоил вокалайзер, и болели вывернутые шарниры рук.

\- Знаю? – бывший командир рассмеялся. – В том-то и дело, что не знаю. У меня множество предположений. Может, ты хотел бы мне что-то сказать?

\- Ты ждешь, что я буду просить пощады? Не дождешься. Боль меня не страшит.

\- Что ж, - Турмоил развернул его спиной к себе. – Ты выбрал. Раз боль тебя не страшит, щадить тебя я не буду.

Его с силой пришибли к стене, так, что вентиляция на клик захлебнулась, а перед глазами потемнело.

Краем сознания Дрифт заметил, что Мегатрон шагает в кварту, и понадеялся, что Оптимус сможет забрать шлакова оплавка с собой. Он бы сам попробовал, но не сможет убить Турмоила, и не только разница в силах истощение и усталость мешают ему…

Но все дельные мысли вышибает из процессора, когда бывший командир с размаху ударяет по паховой броне, сбрасывая заряд такой силы, что на мгновение появляются электрические дуги. Из горла вырывается дикий крик.

Что он собрался делать?

Когда до Дрифта дошло, что задумал бывший командир он на мгновение опешил. Здесь?! Сейчас?! Нет. Не может быть. Даже для Турмоила это было слишком. Мечник рванулся с удвоенной силой и зарычал.

\- Ну что же ты, маленький предатель, говорил же, что боль тебя не страшит, - пророкотал десептикон на аудиодатчик, когда Дрифт громко вскрикнул от боли из-за вскрытой силой паховой брони.

И засмеялся, когда автобот осыпал его ругательствами в лучших традициях Дэдлока. Прижатый к стене перебежчик, даже закованный в блокираторы, вырывался изо всех сил, шипел, рычал, ругался, но о пощаде не просил. Лишь энергополе вспыхнуло на мгновение страхом и злостью, когда он понял, что с ним сейчас сделают. Однако быстро подавил эмоции, и взгляд был все тот же — приготовился к смерти и ждёт, что Турмоил его вот-вот убьёт.

Ржавый суицидник! Ну, ничего, сейчас он заставит поменяться в лице. Если понадобится, это желание смерти он из него выбьет.

Шлак, как же давно Турмоил ждал этого момента! Его едва не потряхивало от близости белоснежной брони. Сколько он за ним гонялся и наконец, беглец у него в руках.

Он прикусил шейные магистрали и резко просунул два пальца в порт, добившись тихого вскрика. Порт был горячий, почти сухой, и плотно обхватывал пальцы, судорожно сжавшись вокруг, заставив десептикона хищно оскалиться под маской. Кажется, кто-то не уделял достаточно времени интерфейсу. Понимание того, что у его личного наваждения с момента их последней встречи почти никого не было, отзывалось ликующей радостью и яростным азартом. Взять этого белого шлакодела прямо здесь, в коридоре, под взглядами солдат, и заявить права. Выбить из него воспоминания о любых других партнёрах, что у него были.

Рядовые за спиной, кажется, уже начали за него болеть.

Белый шарк в руках вскрикнул и отчаянно рванулся, едва почувствовав приближение искрящего джампера – Турмоил едва удержал его, но все же удержал! Это было почти, как раньше… но теперь десептикон не играл в гнев – он действительно был зол и не собирался щадить автобота. Теперь это не будет игрой – Турмоил преподаст ему такой урок, какой тот до конца актива не забудет.

Выгнув белый корпус, десептикон положил ладонь на низ живота автобота – у него была интересная особенность корпуса, интерфейс-система располагалась близко к брюшной броне, и если в определенные точки подать разряд одновременно с легкой вибрацией, порты раскроются почти мгновенно, и хитрый апгрейд-зажим будет заклинен. Зная такой прием, можно не опасаться за джампер, и загнать сразу на всю длину, по крайнее кольцо, до самого топливного бака. Штекеры впивались в разъемы под сухой электрический треск, это наверняка было больно, но перебежчик не издал ни звука – лишь выгнулся до предела, оскалившись так непривычно ровными зубами. Вентиляция судорожно гудела, заставляя белый корпус вибрировать в руках.

Молчишь? Ничего, это ненадолго! Скоро запоёшь на всех частотах.

Прижать к стене сильнее, отвести белую ногу и ошпарить электричеством, едва не сплавливая ограничители. Вырвавшийся крик-стон лаской прошёлся по аудиодатчикам…

Дверь в кварту рядом открылась и Турмоил развернулся, не испытывая ни грамма стеснения, упредив попытку автобота сняться с джампера.

\- Шарк ты ржавый, тебе что, больше негде свою гайку драть! - Рыкнул лорд, выводя скованного Оптимуса Прайма.

Ощущался лидер автоботов как-то странно, отметил для себя капитан, но решил оставить это на потом.

\- Прошу прощения, лидер! - Насмешливо рыкнул он, удерживая корчащегося на нём бывшего подчинённого.

\- Забрал это несчастье и свалил в свою кварту! Мелкий будет спать!

\- Приказ понял, лидер! Будет исполнено!

Ловко перевернув автобота, Турмоил отправился к себе, сопровождаемый одобрительным смехом и свистом солдат. Дрифт больше не пытался вырваться, только смотрел ему в лицо остановившимся взглядом, да еще жаром веяло от стройного корпуса, как от плавилен. Внутренние системы судорожно сжимались при каждом движении, подтекая топливом и маслом, и когда они добрались до кварты, десептикон прокрутил в голове множество способов употребления этого горячего, мокрого и невероятно узкого порта.

Судорожно кликала вентиляция, и порт сжимался вокруг чужого джампера. Он действительно был несколько крупноват для его корпуса, но к счастью, не настолько, чтобы серьёзно покалечить.

Дрифт яростно сжимал пальцы в кулаки, но блокираторы усиленной модели... специально для таких, как он...

Он смотрел в золотой визор бывшего командира и его потряхивало. Было противно и мерзко. При всех... прямо в коридоре... шаркова тварь! За маской Турмоила не было видно его лица, но разведчик был уверен, что тот ухмыляется. Он знал... всегда знал, каким бы показушником порой не был Дрифт, он ненавидел выносить личное на всеобщее обозрение... и это... то, что сделал бывший командир, было оскорблением, оплеухой...

Неожиданно вспомнился их первый раз, и стало ещё горше. В тот раз все сопротивление было игрой, а командир, несмотря на всю показную жестокость был нежен. Впрочем, было бы глупо ожидать чего-то подобного теперь...

Швырнув автобота на платформу, Турмоил навалился сверху, до жалобного скрипа бедренных шарниров и болезненного вопля.

\- Уже забыл, каково это, принимать в себя такие размеры? - Шепотом спросил он, получив в ответ огненный взгляд. - Думаю, тебе нужно напоминание, Дэдлок.

\- Я Дрифт!

\- Как будет угодно...

Перевернув и уткнув шарка фейсплетом в изолетик, Турмоил наклонился сверху, проникновенно прошептав на аудиосенсор:

\- Скажи, малыш, ты голоден?

Молчание, тихое рычание и дрожь – дрожь напряжения, пронизывавшего системы. Усталость и наверняка – пустые баки. После голодовки заправка через нижний шлюз на раз сносит процессор – а Турмоил сейчас полон, и сможет накачать небольшого партнера топливом до стравливания через горло. А если аккуратно пережать верхний шлюз, переполненные баки заставят разойтись брюшную броню… они делали так однажды, всего раз – и Дэдлок говорил, что это совершенно фантастическое ощущение…

Повторить они тогда не успели – всего через несколько циклов Дэдлок сбежал. Но Турмоил, словно предчувствуя, сумел провернуть одно хитрое дело, пока партнер лежал в перезагрузке, а переполненные баки смещали детали его корпуса – поместил в него крохотный маячок.

Пожалуй, теперь можно повторить операцию, и достать из него лишнюю деталь – проверить, не испортилось ли что за много ворн. К тому же теперь ничто не мешает открыто нацепить на белого шарка хороший, надежный маяк.

Подтянув автобота за белые бёдра поближе, и зафиксировав, чтобы не дёргался, Турмоил вновь приставил джампер к пытающейся сомкнуться окантовке порта. На этот раз он входил медленнее, почти бережно, внимательно следя за плотной стыковкой. До конца, до самого топливного бака, добиваясь всхлипывающего протяжного стона.

Дрифт судорожно сглотнул антифриз, когда джампер бывшего командира оказался глубоко в его системах.

"Нет. Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу!"

Он удержал себя от того, чтобы просить вслух. В порту пульсировало. Большой, горячий, ощущаемый всеми системами...

Когда Турмоил начнёт накачивать его топливом, он больше не сможет себя контролировать. Это было отчётливо ясно... Он этого добивается?

\- На счёт три, малыш, ты ведь помнишь нашу игру? - Спросили сзади. - Один, - десептикон опустил руку ему на спину, надавливая, заставляя прогнуться. - Два. - Джампер внутри слегка завибрировал, щекоча системы. - Три.

И в почти пустые баки ударило топливо.

Ударил по аудиосенсорам свой собственный звонкий вопль. Все связные мысли рассыпались частицами кодов, остались лишь ощущения – острые до боли ощущения горячей тугой струи, бьющей в стенку бака. Дрифт извивался, пытаясь не то сняться с крупной насадки, не то притереться еще сильнее, чтоб… больше, еще больше…

Турмоил придержал его под живот, и ошпарил электричеством, заставляя топливо вскипеть, а его самого – истошно завизжать и выгнуться до хруста соединительных.

\- Какой ты громкий…

Он его не слышал. Пальцы сжались на изолетике, оптику, показалось, вышибло, а аудио заполнил белый шум. Слишком мощно, слишком быстро заполнялись баки...

Вентиляция выла, и он сипло хватал воздух ртом, потому что его не-хва-та-ло…

Огромная рука легла на плечо и потянула назад. Низкий шёпот каким-то образом пробился сквозь помехи.

\- Глупый, маленький трусишка... - Чёрные пальцы коснулись его губ.

Выровненные дентопластины разрушали большую часть пикантности этого жеста. Раньше Дэдлок любил целовать его руки, вылизывать глоссой каждый сустав и сочленение. Завораживающее зрелище. Несмотря на всю свою кровожадность в бою, на платформе, после их обычных игр, он превращался в ласкового кибер кота.

Но кот нагадил и сбежал. И сейчас его надо наказать.

Турмоил злился на Дэдлока не потому, что тот был автоботским шпионом — эту правду он раскрыл почти сразу, и осознано оставил мальчишку в команде, наблюдая за ним и сливая нужную дезинформацию; и не потому, что тот снова вернулся к своим товарищам. Он злился на него, потому что тот посмел сбежать без веской причины. Не было никаких предпосылок, никакой необходимости, и тут… на тебе!

Ох, как же злился командир. Тем троим, после драки с которыми все и пошло наперекосяк, не завидовал никто. Но они уже свое получили, и остался только один, последний участник старой истории…

Дэдлок захрипел, когда ладонь десептикона легла на его горло и чуть сжалась, словно намекая на то, что будет совсем скоро. Он дрожал, теряя контроль, чувствуя, как чужое заряженное топливо стремительно растекается по системам. Больше, еще больше, приближаясь к крайней отметке… он закричал, и подавился криком – Турмоил сдавил его шею, умело и осторожно, как раз над шлюзом.

\- Помнишь, каким ты был тогда? – жарко выдохнул десептикон. – Такой расслабленный, раскрытый, залитый моим топливом… и пока лишнее не перегорело, у тебя несколько циклов была фигурка заискренной фемы, а из порта текло каплями по твоим роскошным бедрам. Я столько всего хотел с тобой сделать… если б не эти идиоты… но ничего, в этот раз нам никто не помешает.

Он выл и бился в хватке командира, не в силах остановить сладкую агонию. Он помнил...

Своё первое задание. Сложное и опасное, как игра в прятки с Юникроном. Отряд Турмоила - один из самых эффективных. Войти в доверие. Быть шпионом... Он и не думал соблазнять командира - это считалось невозможным, а Дрифт не интербот.

Но они сблизились. Уж каким образом, и чем он сумел зацепить десептикона, Дрифт и сам не понимал. А Турмоил умел быть... неотразимым. В своей манере, конечно.

Это было упоительно. В первую очередь, потому, что запретно. Во вторую, потому что в его руках можно было ненадолго забыть, кем являешься на самом деле и побыть счастливым. И только в третью – от того, что он сумел _так_ близко подобраться к вражескому командиру… Глупо! Так непростительно для разведчика!

Переполненные топливные баки с ощутимым щелчком сдвигаются, раздвигая брюшные пластины, открывая…

\- А-а-ах-х-х!!!

Критическое переполнение, аварийный писк, пронзительно-высокая нота – системы не справляются, отказывая одна за другой, отправляясь в перезагрузку, оставляя ощущение медленно опрокидывающегося мира – наверное, так чувствуют себя сикеры в полете, успел подумать Дрифт, прежде, чем отключился.

Турмоил, поймавший восхитительно сладкий загруз одновременно с перезагрузкой белого шпиона, осторожно опустился рядом, с удовлетворением облапывая оффлайновый корпус. Теперь не сбежит – никуда не денется. У них впереди много-много циклов и ворн… и много возможностей…

Десептикон перевернул партнера, с нежностью огладил контур красивого лица, провел ладонью по груди, по округлившемуся животу. Да, следующий цикл его партнер проведет на платформе – с настолько раздутыми шлангами сложно будет даже ходить.

"Какой же он всё-таки красивый", - подумал Турмоил, с тоской вспоминая первый ворн после его побега. Да, тогда был виноват и он сам, не разобравшись до конца в ситуации, щедрой рукой отсыпал наказание всем четверым полудезактивам, в которые превратились Дэдлок и те три оплавка после драки. Только позже, уже после побега, когда стал разбирать всё пошагово и вытряс признание из идиотов...

"Мы просто хотели поставить эту гайку на место!" Групповым изнасилованием, надо полагать. Не удивительно, что Дэдлок принял решение биться насмерть.

А потом было слишком поздно.

Словно призрак в сумерках нижних уровней Кибертрона он исчезал, стоило только заметить. Просачивался сквозь пальцы ветром, когда пытался поймать, мелькая, маяча белым отсветом вдалеке. Турмоил много слышал о нём на стороне автоботов… специально собирал информацию. Мечник, диверсант, но почему-то никогда не разведчик. Словно и не было этого задания, словно он действительно - перебежчик. Всего лишь беглый десептикон. Не хотел говорить или приказ командования? Неважно… теперь все неважно.

Нужно вытащить из него маячок. Почти бесполезная деталь, спроектированная главным образом с целью быть незаметной. В обычном состоянии она могла показать немногое – лишь то, что носитель актив. И подавала сигнал о координатах только когда носитель оказывался в критическом состоянии…

Пожалуй, хорошо было то, что такой сигнал приходил Турмоилу лишь пару раз – Дрифт был мастером и умел справляться с трудностями… но десептикон успевал натерпеться тревоги.

Для бывшего подчиненного у него уже готов был новый подарок – мощный маяк-передатчик, заодно снимающий все параметры корпуса, и спроектированный так, что извлечь его будет абсолютно невозможно.

Он наклонился над офлайновым корпусом, устраиваясь между разведённых белых бёдер, улыбнулся и расщёлкнул маску. Мальчишку будет ждать незабываемое пробуждение.

Медленно, словно нехотя он выплывает из темноты и пока память не развернулась полностью, может себе позволить просто лежать. Лежать и мерно дышать, расслабляться. Ему хорошо. Где бы он ни был, ему хорошо и уютно. Расслабленный корпус, чистый от всех паразитных токов, обнулённые системы.

Давно у него не было такой мощной и чистой перезагрузки.

О, и ещё... раскрытые брюшные пластины чуть раздвигаются, заставляя вздохнуть чуть глубже. Это ощущение... глосса. Она скользила внутри, проникая так глубоко, что это казалось невозможным. Раздутые шланги были слишком чувствительными, и он не сдержал хнычащего стона. Это было так… восхитительно… и ново… раньше командир никогда не доходил с ним до такой интимной ласки…

А потом наконец-то подгрузились блоки памяти, заставив вздрогнуть. Руки Турмоила придержали его, когда Дрифт попытался отстраниться. Одна легла на бедро, придавив к платформе, а вторая надавила на отсек с искрой.

Дрифт подвигался на пробу, с удивлением понимая, что никаких блокираторов на нем больше нет. Но предпринять попытку к бегству он все равно не мог – заряженное топливо тяжело плескалось внутри, сладко давя на стенки баков. Вдобавок к запредельной перезагрузке Турмоил подарил ему запредельную сытость, а клапаны сброса замкнул – в таком состоянии даже разозлиться, как следует, не удавалось. Теперь оставалось лишь ждать, когда влитый в него энергон переработается…

И для этой цели великолепно подойдет интерфейс. Горячая глосса, чуть щекочущая электричеством разъемы в глубине порта – почти под искрой… так, как он не мог себе даже представить…

Дрифт стонал и всхлипывал, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая от движений внутри своих систем. Кажется… кажется, командир выводил его на новую перезагрузку, одной глоссой, выглаживая упругие от напряжения магистрали.

Внутри что-то щёлкнуло, детали разошлись ещё чуть-чуть и... Дрифт отчётливо почувствовал, как из него что-то вытаскивают. На секунду окатило ужасом, но системы не подавали сигналов о повреждениях. Что-то маленькое, незаметное… неощутимое почти…

\- Ага, - с удовлетворением протянул Турмоил. – Вот он.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Дрифт все же дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из удерживавших рук.

\- Достаю из тебя маячок. Не дергайся, а то еще поранишься. Не хочешь же ты на второй цикл плена наведаться к нашим медикам с травмами соединительной системы?

Автобот замер – не столько от предупреждения Турмоила, сколько пытаясь осознать его слова.

\- Маячок?

\- Угум… - по разъемам сладко дернуло, и десептикон отстранился, демонстрируя Дрифту крошечную деталь. – Он свое дело сделал. И чтобы ты не пропал куда-нибудь опять, я поставлю тебе новый – такой, который ничем не заглушишь и только вместе с искрой выдерешь. Можешь, конечно, героически самоубиться, но поверь, я прослежу, чтобы это у тебя не получилось. Да и какой смысл – теперь?

Десептикон еще что-то говорил, но Дрифт его не слышал – все внимание автобота сосредоточилось на маленькой детали в темных пальцах Турмоила. Маячок. Маячок, который был в нем… о котором он не узнал, никто из автоботов не узнал…

Как это глупо.

Отправиться в разведку – и стать предателем не потому, что был перевербован, хотя и боялся этого больше всего, плавясь в сильных руках врага-партнера… а просто потому, что пренебрег рекомендацией Проула и не стал обращаться к Рэтчету для полной проверки корпуса. К автоботскому медику и по серьезным-то вопросам старались не подходить, а тут всего лишь сканирование… считал, что почувствует, если что-то будет не так…

Почувствовал.

Когда вытащили.

Молодец Дрифт.

Как складно получается, ты все голову ломал — как же они вас нашли? А просто, ты все это время светил координаты. Ты.

Он погасил оптику и прикусил губу изнутри, вздрагивая и изо всех сил сдерживая стоны, пока Турмоил устанавливал в него новый маяк. Телу было приятно, а разум и искра разрывались от боли.

Как давно он носил в себе эту незаметную игрушку? Глупый вопрос. Если посчитать и вспомнить, провести параллель между сегодняшними действиями командира и тем, что было тогда... так глубоко в корпус, со смещением топливных баков... могло быть только один раз.

Перед его побегом и теми тремя оплавками.

"Мал ты ещё, со мной в загадки играть, спарк! Думаешь, я не знаю, кто ты, что из себя представляешь? Я все про тебя знаю, шарк!.."

Это Турмоил сказал ему, когда он вышел из медблока после той драки. Тогда он решил, что его раскрыли и сбежал. Выходит не ошибся.

Только случилось это, кажется, намного раньше.

Наверное, и те трое... подстроено?

Скорее всего.

Он всё-таки не удержался и всхлипнул. Вот так значит...

А чего он ещё ждал? Они ведь были врагами. В том, чтобы обмануть врага, нет ничего дурного.

Там, внутри, что-то замыкается, включаясь в его системы, и Дрифт болезненно-остро ощущает нечто чужое в себе. Это... гадко, точно гниющая органика... это... невыносимо.

Он слышит странный, скулящий, тонкий звук, и не сразу понимает, что издает его сам. Это... эта деталь, она же маленькая, он видел. Он только потому и знает, что она есть - деталь и правда не фиксируется внутри никакими датчиками. Но почему тогда так болит где-то у самой искры? Да ещё оптика словно разладилась, картинка идет рябью и омыватель покрывает линзы, стекая к блокам антенн на висках...

\- Вот так... - Бывший командир последний раз проводит глоссой по окантовке порта и поднимается выше. - Теперь я везде тебя найду.

Дрифт почти физически чувствует, как напрягается корпус, а десептикон гладит его по приподнятым брюшным пластинам. Хоть бы не заметил его состояния. Хоть бы внимания не обратил. Даже думать не хочется, что тогда будет. Терпеть насмешки сейчас нет сил.

Влажная глосса нежно проходится по сенсорам, заставляя вздрагивать. Турмоил держит его за руки, не позволяя вырваться или оттолкнуть, а Дрифту хочется скулить. От унижения, от злости, от острой кислящей боли в искре... он тихо воет на низких частотах, дрожа в темных руках...

…Руках, что не отпустили и продолжают держать.

Да шлака же! Зачем?! Если все закончилось, Турмоил получил все, что ему нужно, почему не убил?!

\- Глупый спарк, - шепчет командир, выдыхая перегретый воздух на влажные дорожки и чертя новые. - Знал бы ты, как давно я мечтал поймать тебя... Белая ржа!

Дрифт его не слышит – ему просто хочется в дезактив. Или хотя бы в камеру. Или еще куда-нибудь, где темно, тихо, и никого нет. Но можно только перевернуться неловко в чужих руках, так, чтоб не смотреть в лицо, и стараться молчать.

…Но не получается.

Так странно было пережить эти несколько кликов удивления, растерянности и почти беспомощности – когда Турмоил понял, что происходит…

…Плачет. И десептикон не может поверить тому, что видит - Дэдлок, опасный и беспощадный боец, беспомощно плачет, уткнувшись лицом в смятый изолетик.

Прежде его заместитель любил изобразить сопротивление на платформе, превращая интерфейс почти, что в драку. Любил чувствовать, как кто-то сильный легко удерживает его. Это была сладкая игра, и десептикон, не особо задумываясь, продолжил ее, ожидая того же конца – томной расслабленности, ленивых ласк и поцелуев…

Он не ждал, что беглый подчиненный окаменеет в руках и заплачет вот так – давясь и вздрагивая, и вцепившись зубами и пальцами в изолетик.

\- Тише, тише, тише. Ну, что ты? - десептикон прижал его к себе, поглаживая под шлемом.

Дэдлок не отвечал, глядя на него пустым взглядом. Он словно остывал, впадая в странный стазис – не оффлайн, болезненное оцепенение шока. Что за шлак? Что могло вызвать такую реакцию?

\- Дэдлок, - тихо позвал десептикон. – Не уходи.

\- Зачем?

\- Ты мне нужен, и я не позволю тебе сбежать второй раз. Ты мой, - выдохнул Турмоил ему на аудиодатчик. - Мой и ничей больше.

\- Я не вещь!.. - Вот этот рык уже больше похоже на Дэдлока, которого знал десептикон. И искра сразу же вспыхнула ярче…

\- Не вещь, - согласился он. - Но всё равно мой. Знаешь ли ты, что я почувствовал, когда маячок показал критический спад твоих жизненных функций?

\- Что? - Дрифт нахмурился, не понимая, о чем шла речь. - Какой спад? О чем ты?

\- Этот маяк, - Турмоил опустил руку на его живот и погладил, - не говорил мне, где ты, пока жизненные показатели не скатывались до критического минимума. Так уж он был сконструирован, с упором на незаметность… знаешь, каково мне было понимать, что ты умираешь где-то на другом конце галактики?

Один раз через несколько ворнов, после его побега — одна из первых миссий врекеров, в бою с Тарном. Автоботы вырвали победу почти без потерь со своей стороны. Почти – а бывший шпион, волей Персептора вытащенный из-под завала, несколько циклов почти умирал в автоботском медблоке, пока не стабилизировались показатели. Сигнал маяка застал его посреди ночи и оказался слишком далеко, чтобы успеть вовремя, даже на самом быстром корабле. Он понимал это, и все что мог — смотреть на мигающий огонёк в сетке координат, молясь Праймасу, чтобы выжил.

\- Когда сигнал пропал, я был готов самолично тебя прирезать, твоими же мечами, - доверительно шепчет Турмоил, притираясь к блокам антенн.

Второй раз был страшнее. Совсем близко… в других обстоятельствах Турмоил бы мог успеть, но узнав, против кого решили выступить врекеры, решил, что спешить не имеет смысла, и живыми он никого не найдет. Но видно, Праймас был милостив к безумным – в стычке с Оверлордом уцелела почти половина отряда. Столь эпическое везение было поистине чем-то невероятным - кажется, шестифазника тогда просто что-то отвлекло…

\- Я накажу тебя за это. - Он целует шейные кабели, проводя глоссой по чувствительным проводам, прикусывает и вновь целует. - За каждое мгновение пережитого мною ужаса. За каждый клик страшного ожидания, что вот сейчас ты умрёшь... - Тёмные руки надавливают на живот, вызывая протяжный стон. - Ты не слезешь с платформы, пока не расплатишься за все свои выходки, Дэдлок. А когда я закончу, ты расскажешь мне, почему убежал, почему утаил истинную причину драки...

Он целует несопротивляющиеся губы, глубоко проскальзывая глоссой к горловому клапану, пробуя на вкус их общий энергон и дразня датчики. Автобот смотрит на него мерцающими линзами, не верит.

\- Хватит убегать, Дэдлок.

Десептикон осыпает заплаканное лицо нежными поцелуями.

Он желает обладать этим невероятным, белоснежным чудом, но так, чтобы Дэдлок сам отдался ему, чтобы наслаждался прикосновениями, открывался и доверял...

Рука опускается к мокрым, всё ещё горячим портам, но в этот раз не ломать, не всаживать до боли, а мягко дразнить едва заметно вибрирующими пальцами. Обвести по краю приёмного кольца, надавить, проникая вглубь лишь на первую фалангу. Дождаться тихого выдоха.

Турмоил улыбается.

Нежностью можно сделать многое. Он доведёт Дэдлока до исступления…

\- Постой… постой, - шепчет тот, ловя его запястья. – Ты говоришь, что этот маяк светил только тогда, когда я умираю?

\- Да… тогда это казалось мне хорошей идеей. После я ее не раз проклял. Дэдлок… Дрифт? Ну, что с тобой такое…

Он плачет – и одновременно смеется, вжавшись в темную броню.

\- Невозможное создание… - вздыхает десептикон, прижимая его к себе. – Сколько метров нейросети ты мне испортил… ни один автобот не сравнится... – Он сбрасывает с пальцев чувствительный заряд, заставляя бывшего подчинённого вскрикнуть и выгнуться. – Мы ещё не закончили на сегодня, мальчишка.

\- Что? – Лежащий под ним меха с трудом фокусирует оптику.

\- Ты ещё не достаточно наказан, Дэдлок, – хищно улыбнувшись, Турмоил вновь глубоко целует его. – Сегодня ты будешь просить…

Новый разряд в порту заставляет поджаться и дёрнуть бёдрами. Стимуляция отдаётся в переполненных шлангах до желания сбросить топливо. Но невозможно… верхний шлюз по-прежнему замкнут, нижний забит насадкой топливного шланга. А гибкие штекеры уже ползут к медпанели, к инфоразъемам под шлемом… десептикон хочет полное соединение? Пусть. Он устал. Невероятно устал, и сил больше не осталось. Нет возможности сопротивляться. Нет смысла. И даже если Турмоил соврал насчет маячка, что он может сделать сейчас? Отбиться и вырваться, если б он задался такой целью, может и получилось бы… но что он должен был сделать потом? Спасти остальных? Вновь вытащить Оптимуса? Просто сбежать?

Сдаваться Дрифт не умел – никогда, как бы его не били. Но он знал, что иногда требовалось остановиться, отлежаться и поискать обходной путь. Да и… в этот раз его не ломали, штекеры подключались медленно, невероятно медленно и нежно, заставляя вентиляцию задыхаться, а системы заходиться граничными значениями.

\- С-слишком... Это слишком!

\- Нет, - Турмоил развёл его ноги шире. - Это только начало.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал? – тихо спросил Турмоил, обняв и прижав к себе полуофлайнового автобота. Он поглаживал его по выносному блоку антенн, просто наслаждаясь близостью партнёра.

\- М-м-м? - Разговаривать после интерфейса Дрифт не любил, соображал он плохо и врать в таком состоянии совершенно не умел. Чем Турмоил сейчас бессовестно и пользовался.

Впрочем, врать и что-то выдумывать уже не имело смысла, поэтому Дрифт сказал, как есть:

\- Испугался.

\- Чего? Этих трех недоумков?

\- Нет, - мечник недовольно заворчал, устраиваясь поудобнее в руках десептикона. – Я подумал, что ты меня раскрыл. Глупо как-то… я этого боялся, чем дальше, тем больше. Что ты узнаешь… или что я действительно… сменю сторону. Я был близок… а потом ты сказал, что все про меня знаешь… и я сорвался.

\- Дурак.

Автобот чуть дрогнул.

\- Я все про тебя знал и не собирался сдавать или убивать. А знаешь, на чем ты прокололся?

\- На чем?

\- Ты слишком хорошо играл свою роль психованного убийцы. А я насмотрелся на таких – настоящих, у которых и впрямь скраплеты под шлемом. Я ими командовал, знал рисунки полей… а ты лишь играл, и при этом постоянно нарывался на неприятности, чтоб всем доказать, какой ты десептикон. И я был уверен, что ту драку затеял ты, потому и сказал тогда, что я тебя знаю.

\- Ясно. - Он окончательно закрыл глаза. - Действительно... как глупо.

Он чувствовал горячую ладонь Турмоила на свойм бедре и иррационально успокаивался от этого. Уже ничего нельзя было изменить, оставалось только смириться.

\- Когда я узнал правду, я был так зол. Тебе стоило мне рассказать.

\- Я испугался, - тихо повторил Дрифт, чувствуя приближение оффлайна. Большая ладонь бережно огладила его корпус.

\- И совершенно зря.

* * *

До площади, где автоботской ставке зачитывали приговор, он дошел на своих ногах, правда, сопровождаемый свистом, смехом и нецензурными выражениями восхищения от встречных десептиконов. Впрочем, на что-то большее они не отваживались – рядом шагал Турмоил. Это было почти, как тогда… только к нему обращались не "привет, Дэдлок", а "клевая гайка".

Грустно.

Впрочем, гораздо больше, чем сожаления и мысли о бессмысленности всего, Дрифта тревожило состояние переполненных топливных баков, раздерганных портов и паховой брони, чуть подтекающей энергоном и маслом. Как и обещал, командир не отпустил его с платформы до тех пор, пока он не потерял способность связно мыслить и мог лишь тихо скулить. Десептикон словно отыгрывался за все ворны, что не мог добраться до беглеца.

Приговор он заслушивал молча, к концу отчётливо сомневаясь в исправности аудио. Это было... по сути, это была амнистия. Как бы унизительно не звучало для пленных автоботов, но именно она это и была. Да с ограничениями, да, с накрученными выше головы обязанностями - но всё это не существенно. Потому что их помиловали.

Разбор завалов, работа на благо общества, надзиратели-кураторы? Дрифт не знал, с чего десептиконы вдруг стали такими добрыми, но прекрасно понимал, что в случае победы автоботов, подобного не было бы и в помине.

Лишь не многих приговорили к смерти - и это были не автоботы, а бывшие сенаторы или преступники из нейтралов, которых на суде и не было - их ещё предстояло выловить.

Самого мечника приговорили... если опустить строгие формулировки и перевести на общедоступный, звучало это как "сдать на руки бывшему командиру и пусть он сам с ним разбираться, применяя таланты и умения по назначению". Его ждала разведка и поиск сохранившегося в руинах, как тихо пояснил командир.

Да, теперь он вновь мог так называть Турмоила.

Автоботы, конечно, ситуации до конца явно не понимали, не осознавая, насколько им повезло. Аудиосенсоры ловили тихую ругань, проклятия и угрозы, в линзах сверкала ярость… но дальше этого не заходило. Бластеры охраны и блокираторы способствовали благоразумию.

Дрифт тихо вздохнул, провожая взглядом своих товарищей – кто небольшими группами, а кто поодиночке, они расходились вместе со своими надзирателями. Вот Оптимус, идущий вслед за Шоквейвом, устало опустив голову и плечи, вот Проул, еще больше выпрямившийся, нервно вздернув дверцы, рядом с каким-то совершенно жутким на вид трансформером… вот Джазз, уже успевший сказать какую-то гадость Старскриму, и поэтому бесцеремонно прихваченный поперек талии и сунутый под мышку головой назад – полет в таком положении точно обеспечит диверсанту слив топлива через верхний шлюз.

А вот желтая броня Бамблби.

Без охраны и блокираторов... и с фиолетовой инсигнией прямо над искрой. Да ладно...

В отличие от Оптимуса, Дрифт кое-что знал о переписывании и перепрошивке. В первое время поля у таких ботов дёрганые, словно изорванные в клочья и сшитые заново. Чего у жёлтого... нет, золотого трансформера совершенно не наблюдалось. И даже наоборот...

Они конечно не были такими близкими друзьями, но намётанный взгляд разведчика всегда замечал зажатость полей младшего меха, сейчас же полностью исчезнувшую. Только не говорите, что пчела всё это время...

\- Голдвайсп, - Турмоил чуть склонил голову в приветствии. - Чем обязан?

\- Турмоил. Дэдлок. - Бывший Шмель чуть улыбается и явно не испытывает никаких проблем от прожигающих спину автоботских взглядов. - Мне бы твоего мечника утащить на разведку, - говорит он старшему десептикону. Бросает взгляд на Дрифта и как-то странно замирает, смешно округляя голубую оптику.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Да. Не так. - Бывший автобот демонстрирует всё большую степень изумления. – Забудь, что я только что сказал. Ему нельзя в разведку.

\- Э-эт-то почему еще? – от растерянности и возмущения – так вот, кто был предателем! – у Дрифта даже начал сбоить вокалайзер.

\- Потому, что заискренным нужен покой и комфорт, - бывший Шмель наставительно покачал пальцем. – А кишащие всякой дрянью руины с этими понятиями не согласуются.

\- Заискренным? – недоверчиво переспросил Турмоил.

\- Заискрённым. Вторая искра уже чувствуется, - вздохнул золотой кон, рассматривая белого мечника. - Я за вас, конечно, рад, но когда успели-то?

Дрифт молчал, не зная как реагировать то ли на шутку, то ли на правду. Да нет, не может быть...

\- Так, пошли к Хуку, быстро! - Бамблби... или, наверное, теперь Голдвайсп? - схватил его за запястье и потащил в сторону медицинского корпуса.

Мнения Турмоила он, что показательно, даже не спрашивал. А командир, не говоря ни слова, последовал за ними.

В медблоке, уже лежа на платформе, Дрифт наконец-то осознал новость. Десептиконский медик водил сканером по его корпусу, Турмоил стоял рядом, защелкнув маску, а Бамблби крутился рядом, излагая теорию резонанса искр и старую легенду о благословении Праймаса.

В итоге оказалось, что Чтецы Искр определяют заискрённость быстрее медицинского оборудования.

\- Я тебя прикончу! Турмоил, ты покойник! Нашёл время!

\- Тихо-тихо-тихо! - Голдвайсп удерживал Дрифта поперёк корпуса и честно старался не смеяться. - Тебе нельзя нервничать!

Турмоил выглядел растеряно, но виноватым себя не чувствовал.

Он был полностью и беспардонно счастлив. Теперь его белое сокровище точно никуда не сбежит.


	4. По следам прошлого 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ряды символов бегут перед оптикой – ровные, бесконечные. Спокойные и умиротворяющие. Тут все ясно и просто – логистика, дело, не требующее большого труда – нужны лишь внимательность и немного знаний. Но ее много, очень много на разрушенной планете.

Где он ошибся?

Ряды символов бегут перед оптикой – ровные, бесконечные. Спокойные и умиротворяющие. Тут все ясно и просто – логистика, дело, не требующее большого труда – нужны лишь внимательность и немного знаний. Но ее много, очень много на разрушенной планете.

Он работает.

Он работает хорошо и добросовестно, не пытаясь навредить. Потому, что от его работы зависят жизни его соратников, автоботов, отправленных на восстановление планеты. Глупо было бы вредить по мелочи, особенно, понимая, что нехватка оружия, инструментов, деталей и энергона в первую очередь скажется на автоботах. В кишащих всякой дрянью руинах и под надзором победившей стороны… экономить на себе десептиконы не будут – и любую недостачу компенсируют за счет проигравших.

Поэтому он работает хорошо, радуясь количеству дел, позволяющему торчать за терминалами почти безотрывно. Он спокоен – как и всегда, он не обращает внимания на попытки работающих с ним десептиконов его зацепить, затеяв ссору.

Ему некогда. Он занят.

Но никто не догадывается, что занят он не только той работой, которая у всех на виду. Его процессор способен обрабатывать гораздо большие объемы информации, и он думает… анализирует… ищет…

Где он ошибся?

Он проверял всех, кто поднимался достаточно высоко по карьерной лестнице, каждого офицера и почти всех командиров. Так как же так вышло, что Бамблби...

Десептиконы особо и не скрывали, кому обязаны победой. Вот было потрясение! Почему-то его Проул в расчёт никогда и не брал. А должен был! Ведь тот побывал в плену, не у кого-нибудь, а у самого Мегатрона! И отделался так легко - всего-то голосом, если подумать.

Тактик даже Дрифта подозревал - особенно Дрифта! А этот... спарк... ведь не было ни следа переписки личности, ни тени фальши!

До горечи обидно.

И злиться можно было только на себя. За свою ошибку. За свой промах.

\- Ты закончил? - спросили за спиной.

А вот и главная его проблема.

\- Нет. Мне ещё многое нужно сделать, Тарантулас.

\- Скоро начнётся новый суточный цикл. Хватит. Тебе необходим отдых.

Медленный вдох – и выдох. Спокойно.

\- Сейчас.

Он уже знает, что произойдет, если он попробует спорить. Его просто возьмут в охапку и пронесут по всей базе десептиконам на радость.

Это совершенно ни к чему.

Он отправляет коллегам уведомление об уходе, поднимается, и на миг замирает – затекшая спина и не зажившие до конца повреждения отзываются тянущей болью. Шлак, неудачно… Паук слышит, как на клик сбивается вентиляция, и прекрасно понимает, что к чему. Полуорганические манипуляторы обхватывают корпус.

\- Не надо.

Конечно, он не просит. Просто надеется, что надзиратель послушает его. Примет во внимание его желание не устраивать развлечения для охраны комплекса, следящей за камерами.

\- Хорошо. Пойдем.

Они идут к выходу, и редкие автоботы, попадающиеся на пути, смотрят такими глазами, словно его ведут на казнь.

И не удивительно. Вид у его... куратора, специфический. Ему самому прошлось долго привыкать, но здесь проще - всё же он видит его каждый день, не по одному разу.

Паук идёт не спеша, подстраиваясь под шаг тактика. До жилых отсеков идти не долго. Отдохнуть, и правда - надо бы, но Проул не может себе этого позволить. Ему надо работать - ночные часы самые продуктивные, нет необходимости отвлекаться на другие задачи.

Увы, Тарантулас следит, чтобы он действительно уходил в офф. И обмануть его получается не часто.

\- Я осмотрю твою спину, - говорит он, открывая дверь.

\- В этом нет необходимости.

\- Ты говоришь глупости и сам это знаешь.

Он молча пожимает плечами.

\- Вы, автоботы, забавные существа, - продолжает Паук. – Казалось бы, имея такого врача, как Рэтчет, можно и побольше знать о том, как о себе заботиться… чтоб пореже попадать в ласковые руки медицины. Или это своеобразный протест? Как спарки, когда они в определенном возрасте начинают дурить и делать все наперекор воспитателям.

\- Это просто усталость.

\- Это не просто усталость, а удар Мегатрона, который ломал и более крепких противников. Конечно, белый лидер прекрасно умеет рассчитывать силу, но лучше держать твое состояние под контролем. Тебе же не нужны проблемы с нейростволом?

Проул только скрипнул дентапластом, не в силах оспорить истинность слов. Налетев в общей схватке на десептиконского вождя, он на всякий случай простился с жизнью, и собственное выживание, как и передачу под опеку, отнес к желанию Мегатрона поиздеваться над поверженным врагом…

\- Я не медик, однако, в данном случае могу и хочу помочь. Не упрямься, ведь это не первый раз. Или все же будет лучше, если я отведу тебя к Хуку?

\- Зачем тебе это? - Мрачно сверкнул оптикой тактик.

\- Потому, что могу, и потому, что хочу. Итак, мы договорились?

\- Да.

Протестовать было бы глупо. К тому же – и правда, не первый раз. Было время привыкнуть и принять собственническое отношение Паука, тем более, что пока он не переступал границ навязчивой заботы.

Кварта у них была одна на двоих, но просторная, и когда Проул отошел от шока, вызванного поражением и такими крутыми переменами в активе, то смог заметить и удобство и уют нового жилища. А мягкая платформа была достаточно широка, чтобы не мешать друг другу, хотя Паук все равно притягивал оффлайнового тактика к себе. Но на удивление не лез в порты, и довольно скоро Проул привык воспринимать куратора, как элемент платформы. Мягкий, подвижный элемент с функцией массажа… для него это было особенно важно. Когда сконструирован так, что ни на спину, ни на грудь нормально не ляжешь – начнешь ценить то, что кто-то делает для твоего комфорта.

Вот и сейчас все было, как всегда. Паук устроил его на платформе, подцепил с полки манипулятором баночку смазки, а Проул привычно развел дверцы пошире, заодно приподнимая броню на перехвате талии. Тарантул погладил его по шейным магистралям, одновременно, вероятно, случайно, коснувшись паховой брони…

И свет в оптике окрасился фиолетовым, а потом померк.

…Онлайн.

Проул включил оптику, растерянно мигнул, заставив ее перезагрузиться. Что произошло? Казалось, в кварте Оверлорд погулял – все перевернуто, изломанно, сорвано с креплений, на стенах вмятины… он шевельнулся, и понял, что связан упругими нитями паутины.

\- Эй… - вокалайзер скрипнул, как заржавевший. – Тарантулас?

\- Я здесь, - отозвались из другого отсека. – Ты успокоился, или все еще хочешь перегрызть мне магистрали?

\- Что?.. - В голове было тяжело, словно после предельных нагрузок.

\- Ты не помнишь? - Паук вышел на освещённое место. Выглядел он... помятым. И растерянным.

\- Не помню? То есть… это я тут все…

Паук отправил ему видеоролик, и Проул с большим изумлением увидел, как из сдержанного, разумного и контролирующего себя меха в один миг превращается в обезумевшего зверя.

Ступор был долгим. Тарантулас терпеливо ждал, а Проул пытался найти причину, вызвавшую такое буйство. Казалось, его переключили, как запрограммированного смертника, но чем и зачем? Паук не произносил никаких слов, значит, причина могла быть в случайном сочетании посторонних звуков, запахов, цветов или картинок…

Шлак.

Он дрогнул, пытаясь успокоиться, вентиляция захрипела. Тактик немногого боялся в своем активе – его не пугала боль, не пугала возможность остаться калекой. Дезактива он тоже не боялся. Сильно – до близости к определению "страх" – его тревожила вероятность обнародования неких сведений о его работе на посту помощника Оптимуса Прайма. И вот теперь он оказался лицом к лицу с тем, чего по-настоящему боялся, искренне и глубоко.

Потерять контроль.

Потерять себя.

Оказаться во власти слепых порывов, не понимать причины своих поступков, наконец – попасть под власть кого-то, кто будет смеяться, наблюдая за мечущимся корпусом и безумно мерцающей оптикой на искаженном фейсплейте…

\- Я... не знаю, что случилось... почему я... - Он сбился на шёпот.

Оценив состояние тактика, Тарантулас понял, что ответов от него вряд ли добьётся. Страх, отразившийся на фейсплейте автобота, сказал больше него самого.

\- Проул, - он позвал впадающего в панику меха. - Я сейчас развяжу тебя, хорошо?

\- Ты... уверен?

\- Один раз я тебя уже скрутил. - Паук подошёл ближе, стараясь двигаться спокойно и плавно, не провоцируя на угрозу.

Он отправил по закрытому каналу сообщение Хуку с записью произошедшего. Здесь нужны медики, его знания слишком поверхностны. Возможно, даже Саундвейв… или его партнер-искрочтец.

Повинуясь определенному импульсу, псевдоорганические нити распались, и тактик тяжело рухнул в подставленные манипуляторы. Сил не было – корпус казался застывшим, и Проул не стал сопротивляться, когда его осторожно уложили на пол. Спина отозвалась болью.

\- Возьми, - Паук протянул ему маленький куб энергона, не простого, а высокоочищенного, как для спарков или больных. – Сейчас придет Хук. Рэтчет слишком далеко, - пояснил он.

Автобот ничего не ответил, мелкими глотками выпивая энергон. В корпусе поселилась неприятная, нервная дрожь, и он был согласен на Хука – лишь бы скорее сказали, что с ним случилось, и что ему делать теперь.


	5. По следам прошлого 2

Медик что-то хмыкал почти беззвучно, посвистывал вокалайзером, водя сканером над все еще нервно вздрагивавшим автоботом. Конечности просветил мельком, надолго задержался у тазовой и брюшной секций, а над шлемом откровенно завис. Сканер работал, и Тарантулас считывал данные, стоя за плечом Хука и все больше мрачнея.

Тазовая секция – следы полной замены интерфейс-систем. Брюшная секция – следы вскрытия гестационной камеры. Центральный процессор – следы вмешательства мнемохирурга.

\- Шлаковы дела, - заключил Хук, и свернул сканер.

Оптика Проула замерцала. Тарантулас напрягся, готовясь ловить взбесившегося тактика, но Хук, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:

\- У вас, пациент, налицо все признаки крайнего истощения нейросети! Судя по всему, система принудительного выпадения в оффлайн вами была блокирована, и ваш корпус нашел другое решение – срабатывание боевых протоколов, дабы вырубиться чисто от недостатка энергии. Повезло еще, что в кварте, а не где-то еще.

\- Ясно, - автобот отчетливо расслабился. – Но я должен работать…

\- Отдохнуть вы должны, а работать потом. Иначе хуже будет, - припугнул медик. – Рекомендации: привести в порядок системы отключения, выпить энергона – и в оффлайн. И никакого таймера! Он не для того поставлен, чтоб меха без нужды надрывали корпуса. Узнаю, что включаете таймер без нужды – демонтирую, ясно? Ваш процессор нам нужен в рабочем состоянии – только поставки наладились, угодите на лечение – кто за вас работу сделает, гештальт?

Проул растерянно мигнул линзами, глядя на медика, как на заговоривший камень. Казалось, изумление автобота можно было пощупать.

\- Х-хорошо. Я... отдохну.

\- А я за этим прослежу, - вставил своё слово Паук.

Когда нервного Проула еще раз уверили, что всё это просто стресс и усталость, а затем уложили в принудительный оффлайн, Хук отозвал Тарантуласа в другой отсек.

\- Что ты понял?

\- Что дела шлаковы, - отозвался Тарантулас, вспоминая данные с экрана. – Я не проводил глубокое сканирование и не знал об этих повреждениях. И, судя по характеру травм и сегодняшней вспышке, Проул и сам мог о них не знать.

\- Ты прав, - медик щелкнул суставами пальцев и покачал головой. – Я слышал о подобных случаях, ну, как слышал – медицинская страшилка, одна из многих, о которых впоследствии выясняется, что не байка, а жуткая правда. Картина – один в один… похоже, твой автобот из тех спарков, которых сенаторы специально набирали для развлечений. Коннектиться с интерботами им порой становилось скучно, вот и делали себе игрушки из спарков, брали, вроде как, на воспитание, а потом… ну, медики и мнемохирурги потренируются, а спарк останется на первый взгляд здоров и нормален, и по уши благодарен опекуну-сенатору. Ты же видел, ремонт был произведен качественный, следы почти незаметны – это я недавно сканер сменил, благодаря твоему подопечному, кстати. А вот потом, со временем, кто раньше, кто позже… кто процессором подвинулся, кто на определенное место ржу подхватил – замененные системы особого отношения требуют, а кто им вообще о замене скажет? Автоботские медики, они же, оквинтеть, какие тактичные, особенно тогда, когда за излишнюю заботу о пациентах можно лично от Сената неприятностей огрести.

\- И что происходило с этими спарками потом?

\- Ничего хорошего. И даже не в замененных системах дело – проблемы были в головах. Это только идиоты думают, что память можно стереть, как пятно с брони, бесследно. Нет таких мастеров, что могли бы совершенно незаметно влезть в чужую голову, что-то там подправить, и пациент бы потом прекрасно себя чувствовал, вообще нет таких в природе, понимаешь? Удачная операция для мнемохирурга означает не "без последствий", а "с минимальными последствиями", и мастерство – не переписать чужую личность, а насколько эта личность потом будет нормальна. Если пациент пригоден для функционирования в обществе – хорошо, если он при этом приносит пользу обществу – отлично. А если он, вернувшись с работы в кварту, выпадает в истерику, или не переносит интерфейс, или страдает фобиями и паранойей… кстати, вот Ред Алерт – типичный пример… тут, как говорится, "проблемы Каона не волнуют Аякон". Реакции останутся, глубинные поведенческие архивы останутся… Проулу сильно повезло — вмешательство в процессор перенес и занял не последнее место в обществе. Счастливчик, иначе и не скажешь. А истерическая агрессия в ответ на интерфейсные намеки – мелочь в сравнении с тем, что могло быть.

\- Я не намекал. Я дотронулся… вообще-то, почти случайно. Нет, не случайно… хотел проверить, как он отреагирует…

\- Вот и проверил.

\- Но я его обнимал… и мы спали на одной платформе.

\- Значит, с ним работал большой мастер, и пока ты не переступал определенных границ, он воспринимал тебя нормально. А теперь ты, похоже, нащупал триггер – одновременно коснулся двух точек, которые раньше не трогал, и за которые случайно не схватишься. Вот бомба и взорвалась.

Паук медленно прогнал цикл вентиляции, благодаря Праймаса за то, что решил сперва, не спеша, приручить драгоценного автобота, раз уж тот уже никуда не денется. Иначе… неизвестно, что было бы, но уж точно, для них обоих – ничего хорошего.

Проул… старое наваждение. Видение, творение гениального конструктора – эти цвета, эти черты… при мысли о том, что над ним, маленьким, беспомощным спарком, поиздевался какой-то высокопоставленный оплавок, отказывала оптика и искра сжималась от ярости.

\- Вылечить это как-то можно? Исправить?

\- Ну... - Хук задумался, - я, сам понимаешь, не мнемохирург… - старый десептикон развёл руками. - Возможно, помогут техники восстановления, рассчитанные на пациентов, побывавших под жестокими пытками, но… все зависит от того, сколько и что он помнит.

\- Как это узнать? – Тарантулас мрачно представил себя в роли психолога, окольными намеками исследующего изгибы чужого процессора, и скрипнул броней. Он не Ранг, и это не просто посторонний пациент – или объект. Это Проул, которому он не хочет вредить даже в малости.

\- Кое-что можно узнать из досье и медкарты. Психопрофиль, внерабочие контакты… судя по тому, что мы наблюдаем, была проведена работа крайне высокого уровня. Расспросами от него ничего не добьешься – кроме невроза, конечно.

\- И что мне теперь делать?

\- Что делать-что делать — запасаться терпением. И не намекать на интерфейс вообще. Сам видел, как его коротит. По-хорошему, его бы Саунду показать или Голдвайспу, раз уж мнемохирургов больше нет. Но он же откажется, упрямый. И тайн у него слишком много, даже не личных, а автоботских. Но ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь. – Медик вздохнул. - Вот что: сходи к Голдвайспу и спроси, что он о Проуле думает – после Дэдлока очевидно, что таланты у него большие и разносторонние. А я уточню у Рэтчета, он не мог не знать – следы, конечно, едва заметны, но ведь и он не студент, должен был понять. 


	6. По следам прошлого 3

\- Приветствую, коллега!

\- Оверлорд тебе коллега, десептикон! – Рэтчет развернулся стремительно, как боец, и на миг Хук подумал, что сейчас в него что-нибудь полетит. – Чего надо? В ученики не беру, автографов не даю, чудес не совершаю!

\- Вот в последнее охотно верю.

Автоботский медик затейливо выругался и Хук решил его не доводить. В конце концов, ему нужны были сведения, а не испорченные отношения.

\- Довел кто-то?

\- Этот и довел, материнку его! Шестнадцать метров фильтрованной психопатии! Уже пару ворнов таскает мне оригинальные конструкторы "собери сам", как будто мне больше заняться нечем! Я ему так и сказал: чинить, чтоб ты снова развлекался, не стану! Так принялся в ученики проситься!

\- Э-э-э, подожди, он что, закон Мегатрона нарушает?

\- Нет, это те, кого раньше наловил. Обещал отпустить, только сам понимаешь, я ему не очень-то верю. Вот, письмо пишу, - Рэтчет внезапно как-то очень печально вздохнул. – Мегатрону письмо. Пусть контролирует своего психа!

\- А что, - Хук уселся на край медплатформы, - дело только в том, что он в ученики просится?

\- По большей части. Ты пойми, мне просто не хочется, чтобы то, чему я научу, применялось для…

\- Для этого ему и тех навыков, что есть, хватает. Скорее всего правда – надоело только разбирать, хочет и собирать научиться.

\- Мне обрадоваться?

\- Как хочешь. Мой совет: сгрузи ему учебники и периодически интересуйся, как идут дела. С вероятностью в девяносто процентов отстанет, по крайней мере, сильно доставать прекратит.

\- Вот как.

\- Ему просто нужно чье-то внимание, а Мегатрон занят по самый шлем. Вот к тебе и цепляется – ты ж знаменитость.

Снова длинный дрожащий вздох.

\- Он тебе угрожал, что ли?

\- Нет. Не мне. – Рэтчет покружил по медблоку, нервно дернул головой. – Я, десептикон, за себя в последнюю очередь боюсь…

\- Айронхайд? – Хук внезапно сообразил, что к чему, вспомнив, как к нему не так давно с последствиями тяжелой драки являлись ребята Тарна. Айронхайд один из отряда автоботов, приписанных к Дивизии, а Оверлорд с Тарном сотрудничает… - Можешь не бояться. Тарн, конечно, и сам псих, но он верен Лорду, закон нарушать не станет и другим не даст. И никаких "сожран стаей инсектов" устраивать не позволит.

\- Хм, - не похоже было, что автобот ему поверил, но нервить явно стал меньше. - Так, что тебя привело?

\- Ваш тактик, - прямо сообщил Хук.

\- Что-то случилось с Проулом? - Начавшее было отпускать медика напряжение, вновь вернулось.

\- Случилось с ним давно. А сегодня вылезли последствия. – Хук протянул ему датапад с результатами сканирования. - Я не верю, что ты не знал об этом.

\- Да уж... такое не заметишь... – помрачнев, проворчал медбот.

\- Значит знал, - кивнул Хук. - Почему лечить не стал?

\- А что именно тут лечить? Все уже сделано до меня, и достаточно хорошо – проблем не было. Да и как ты себе это представляешь, не объясняя причину? - Рэтчет резко отвернулся, отложив датапад, и принялся раздраженно перекладывать инструменты на полке. - Я видел таких, как он. Часто, когда они узнавали, что с ними случилось, им напрочь срывало проц. Пытались убить и себя и того, кто им сообщил.

\- Значит, и это правда…

\- Да, что-то вроде ловушки от мнемохирурга. Нам такого только в условиях войны и не хватало.

Какое-то время оба молчали под умиротворяющее позвякивание инструментов.

\- Знаешь, Рэтчет, - наконец заговорил Хук. – Что меня всегда удивляло? За что вы, автоботы, сражаетесь. Ладно мы – у большей половины фракции кроме собственной жизни ничего не было, им война хоть что-то дала. Еще есть идейные, как Тарн и его ребятки, как Шоквейв и Старскрим – у него, как и у Мегатрона, на первом месте жажда справедливости, что бы он ни трещал о своем желании власти, иначе бы Лорд давно его убил. Еще есть случайные – кто к нам подался вслед за друзьями, наслушавшись пропаганды, или просто потому что мы оказались ближе, чем автоботские вербовщики. Есть авантюристы, искатели лучшей доли, жулики, психи и чудики, которым при прошлом строе шлаково жилось. Есть какой-то процент мерзавцев и сволочей. И все они, кого ни спроси, сражаются за одно: лучшую жизнь конкретно для себя и для своих друзей. Чтоб им было, что есть, и чтобы не терпеть унижений, и чтобы не быть игрушкой или ресурсом. А вы за что? Неужели вот за это? – он указал на датапад с результатами сканирования.

В системах автобота что-то скрипнуло.

\- Скажи, коллега, тебе самому-то не приходилось делать что-то такое и молчать?

\- Нет. – звук чужого вокалайзера скрипнул.

\- А, ну да. Ты же был лучшим в академии, да еще – элитной линии сборки, и плюс к тому – наверняка не совершал никаких проступков, на которых тебя можно было подловить, и при этом – с самого начала учебы прославился бесстрашием и принципиальностью. Идеал Адаптуса! В криминал тебя втягивать – как скраплетов пасти. Прости, - добавил десептикон. – Я уверен, в учебке ты только учебой и интересовался, а не тем, как у соучеников идут дела, и кто в какие влип неприятности, и кого приглашают на дополнительные занятия по какой-то мутной теме, да еще за пределы корпуса… но потом? Когда узнал вот об этом?

\- А потом, я просто спасал чужие жизни. Ты прав, ничем подобным я не интересовался, а когда узнал... слишком поздно было что-то менять. Я сделал выбор и менять его... На что? Тут были мои товарищи, друзья, многих я ещё спарками знал. Будучи здесь, я хоть чем-то мог помочь таким, как Проул. А правда... Кому она нужна, когда пользы от неё как как от скраплета под броней?


	7. По следам прошлого 4

С того позорного, по мнению Проула, момента, когда он потерял над собой контроль, прошло уже несколько циклов. Первые полтора тактик провалялся в оффлайне, что было, конечно же, самым бездарным способом проводить время, когда вокруг полным-полно дел… но опять-таки, это было мнение одного только Проула, которое и Тарантулас, и Хук, и Рэтчет хором предпочли проигнорировать.

Отдохнувшие системы, и правда, заработали лучше и чище, даже спина перестала тревожить. Это приятно удивило, он не задумывался раньше, что многие его проблемы можно сместить в менее острую фазу, просто выспавшись.

После случившегося несколько циклов назад Проул больше не замечал за собой пугающих провалов. Верный своему обещанию, Паук чётко отслеживал его циклы сна. Тактик чувствовал на себе его обеспокоенный взгляд и нервно дёргал дверцами – ну сколько можно? Он достаточно твёрдо уяснил, чем может аукнуться для него несоблюдение режима. Праймас, да он даже извинился, в конце-то концов!

Ему действительно было неловко за срыв. Ничем не спровоцированный акт агрессии и полная потеря контроля были… позором. Однако, сколь бы сильны не были его переживания, тактик понимал, что до этого никому нет дела — и этому он был даже рад — а значит, следовало вернуться к работе. Несмотря на превосходящие боевые навыки и численный перевес, с логистикой или тем паче, экономикой, у десептиконов был если не полный шлак, то бардак. Сказывалось отсутствие необходимых специалистов. И выполняя повседневные обязанности, Проул не переставал искать пути выхода из бедственного положения – должен был быть способ вырваться из плена и вытащить остальных. И победить… не могли автоботы так легко сдаться! Наверняка многие уже оправились и ждут только сигнала…

Размышляя в этом ключе, в какой-то момент, тактик оглянулся и неожиданно… на доли мгновения подвис. Рассматривая внутренние проблемы и по привычке решив взглянуть на картину в целом, он оказался удивлён: Кибертрон… восстанавливался.

Медленно, но верно, впервые за ворны войны, планета перестала корчиться в агонии. Ранее частые катаклизмы и землетрясения прекратились, тучи скраплетов и стаи хищников удалось отбросить на значительное расстояние от жилых зон. Перестали появляться источники радиации…

Кибертрону пошло на пользу прекращение боевых действий.

И это заставило Проула задуматься: так ли все плохо? К тому же… автоботов никто особенно не притеснял и не издевался — данные криминальных сводок он просматривал особенно кропотливо. Данные отчетов, видео с оптик, разговоры на форумах… дальше тычков и беззлобного хамства дело заходило лишь в двадцати двух процентах случаев, половина которых заканчивалась короткой дракой и совместным походом к медикам, а другая половина – интерфейсом ко взаимному удовольствию. Случаев настоящего насилия и жестокости было мало, умещались они в пару процентов, и не оставались без наказания.

Более того – на Кибертрон начали возвращаться нейтралы… нейтралы, которым было все равно, какими знаками украшены дворцы и правительственные учреждения, все равно, чьим именем подписаны указы – Прайма Оптимуса или Лорда Мегатрона. Главным для них было то, что война наконец-то кончилась, что восстанавливаются города и заводы, что здесь больше не стреляют. И многие разговоры на нейтральских форумах заканчивались выводом: Мегатрон, конечно, тот еще шарк, но молодец! Закончил войну, законы разумные принимает…

Нейтралы были довольны. А автоботы – живы и относительно благополучны. Им гарантировали жизнь и безопасность, в будущем обещали свободу – и большинство рядовых предпочло смириться, видя, что это не пустые слова. Только самые непримиримые продолжали борьбу, прячась в руинах, те, кого, не будь войны, и так тюрьма бы ждала.

Было бы так же, если бы они победили? Тактик спрашивал себя, и честно отвечал: нет. Его собственное стремление к контролю, желание обезопасить фракцию, или "справедливость" Оптимуса и его тяга к защите всей галактики от десептиконской угрозы… да, в лучшем случае членов вражеской фракции ждала бы тюрьма или работа на восстановлении Кибертрона. Но разве автоботы работали бы наравне с пленными? Нет, они были бы надсмотрщиками, а не напарниками, как десептиконы сейчас… чем бы ни руководствовались победители. И в конце концов это могло бы привести фракцию к полному разложению, а планету к еще большей трагедии.

Проул любил Кибертрон, и несмотря на знак, в глубине искры продолжал считать себя больше кибертронцем, чем автоботом. Если бы он знал, если бы был уверен в том, что Мегатрон сдержит свое слово, что, когда планета будет восстановлена, их не дезактивируют в тайне, он перестал бы искать способы провести переворот. Знай об этом автоботы, его бы наверняка прокляли, не сходя с места. Впрочем, знай они обо всем, что он сделал, Проула изгнали бы из фракции и осудили давным-давно. Понимание этого несколько обижало и раздражало – ударенный по шлему Матрицей лидер категорически не принимал некоторых методов, на взгляд Проула вполне обычных и оправданных. Как это соотносилось со стремлением победить в войне, тактик решительно не понимал – просто продолжал работать.

Он должен был узнать планы десептиконов. Настоящие, а не озвученные. Продолжая надеяться на лучшее, он, тем не менее, понимал, насколько велика вероятность уничтожения автоботов после того, как они восстановят Кибертрон. Рабочие руки сделают свое дело и больше будут не нужны…

Так бы поступил он сам. И поэтому пора было вспомнить об одном тайном агенте… Проул сомневался, что тот все еще тайный – лояльность Дрифта с самого начала его работы находилась под большим вопросом. А уж после того, что Проул видел на собрании – заинтерфейсенный по самые антенны мечник, блаженно прислонившийся к Турмоилу – вопрос почти перестал быть вопросом. Но из проваленного агента тоже можно извлечь пользу, особенно, в свете последних слухов о том, что тот якобы заискрился… Проул, конечно, прекрасно знал, что утверждение, будто на такое способны только благородные линии сенаторов, ложно. Но именно Дрифт и Турмоил… несовпадающие альтформы и старые травмы обоих сводили шанс на возникновение новой искры до очень малых величин. Искрение – процесс, который требует очень много ресурсов, особенно, от легкого корпуса предполагаемого носителя. У Дрифта просто не было ни нужного объема топливных баков, ни необходимого энергопотенциала, а значит, слухи о спарке могли быть распущены в других целях… например, как повод остаться с Турмоилом, или возможность уберечь изменника от гнева автоботов.

Для начала Проул планировал безобидный разговор – узнать по-быстрому, как дела, он часто делал такие звонки работавшим с десептиконами сознаковцам. И набирая комм Дрифта, он никак не ожидал, что разговор не продлится и десяти кликов… в ответ на приветствие раздалось заполошное:

\- Что? Стой! Нет, это я не тебе... шлак, положи на место! Извини, Проул, у меня тут гиперактивный спарк, конец связи!

От неожиданности несколько длинных кликов он сидел, уставившись в потемневший экран со значком разорванной связи. В кратком кадре перекосившейся камеры он видел мелкий когтистый манипулятор, который никак не мог принадлежать взрослому меха, даже, если он минибот.

Неужели, правда?

Внутри что-то дёрнулось. Спарки перестали появляться до начала войны… если, конечно, не брать в расчёт заявление предателя-Бамблби. Проул ушёл в обсчёт, нервно передёрнув дверцами.

Могло ли ему показаться?

Нет. Запись подлинная, а вид, открывшийся на миг в подключенной камере, показал в чужой кварте почти такой же разгром, который он сам устроил, сорвавшись. А белая броня Дрифта оказалась перемазана энергоном, и… да, точно. Следы маленьких ладоней. Спарк.

Юникрон побери, так это правда. Настоящий спарк. Шлак.

Хотя, почему это шлак? – внезапно подумал он. Спарк – это хорошо, это просто чудесно. Это знак, что мир возрождается, что возрождается наша раса. Да, Дрифта теперь не используешь, но спарк важнее…

Проул скрипнул вокалайзером, потер округлые блоки аудиосенсоров, наполняя голову невнятным шумом. Он чувствовал себя… странно. Как будто, хотел чего-то, но не мог понять, чего. Но это было связано со спарком? Да, скорее всего… Дрифт – сильный боец, но в остальном бестолков и недисциплинирован, Турмоил вечно занят на построении обороны, как и многие другие высокопоставленные десептиконы. Смогут ли они позаботиться о спарке, воспитать достойного кибертронца? Проул поднялся и в волнении заходил по кварте. Вернулся за терминал. Спарки… он никогда раньше не интересовался этой темой. Нужно узнать больше.

Спустя несколько джооров просветившийся тактик пытался успокоиться, высчитывая вероятные опасности, способные подстерегать юную искру. Шлак, это просто паранойя! Ему надо думать о другом!

Коктейль тревоги и злости в процессоре невероятно выматывал. Поэтому, когда пришел Тарантулас, и вытащил его из-за стола, тактик безропотно пошел следом, без возражений выпил предложенный дезактиватор, и спустя пару бриймов провалился в офлайн…

\- Знаешь, мне всегда было его жалко, - заметил Голдвайсп, рассматривая светлое лицо с погашенными линзами, кажущееся усталым даже во сне. – Правда, тогда мой дар спал… но я никогда на него не обижался, какой бы сюрприз ни устраивал нам его тактический гений. Я… словно чувствовал в нем некую рану…

\- Сейчас он здоров…

\- Физически. У нас говорили, что грудная броня Проула заварена наглухо, и что пробиться к его Искре невозможно. Но хороший психолог многое может понять даже по привычкам и манере держаться… я говорил о нем с Рангом и Хромдомом. Оба уверены, что в прошлом с ним случился какой-то шлак. Ранг предположил, что это связано с насилием и разрушенным доверием, а Хром подтвердил, что некогда обнаружил у него признаки вмешательства в процессор на ранней стадии формирования личности. Как одно увязано с другим, мы не знали, но теперь, когда эта история всплыла…

\- Вы можете что-то сделать?

\- Что-то сделать мы можем всегда. Вопрос лишь в последствиях наших действий… - искрочтец легко, не касаясь, провел рукой над корпусом Проула. – Мне надо посоветоваться с Рангом. И учти сразу – добровольно к нему Проул не пойдет, а если привести силой – просто будет молчать.

\- Я уже понял, что надо самому…

\- Нет. В одиночку тут не справиться. Мне надо понаблюдать за ним так, чтоб он не знал. Как он работает, как отдыхает, как говорит с тобой и с другими… не надо ломать замки, когда есть возможность подобрать ключ. И я его подберу, хотя, это может занять длительное время.

Время... Тарантулас кивнул и пообещал подумать, как организовать наблюдение. Лучшим выходом было бы вытащить Проула "в поле", но подыскать такую возможность сложно. Не так много ситуаций, при которых необходимо покидать координационный центр. Разве, что… организовать какую-нибудь поломку связи, некритичную, но надолго? Или…

Какой там прогноз погоды на следующую декаду? Ионный шторм? Да, связь вполне может повредить, и следующее "малое совещание", которое Проул проводит со своими сотрудниками и подчиненными в формате форума, придется собрать онлайн…

Ухмыльнувшись, Тарантулас принялся прикидывать объем испорченного погодой оборудования, который понадобится для гарантированного долгого ремонта. А уж повод для разговора у одного из заместителей Лорда Мегатрона и фактического главы отдела логистики легко найдется… Проул не откажет.

\- Спасибо, Голдвайсп. Я очень тебе благодарен.

Искрочтец улыбнулся.

\- Я ещё ничего не сделал, - он снова посмотрел на спящего меха. – Иногда даже моя маска думала, что ему нужен кто-то, кто бы ценил его больше, чем автоботы. Честно, не знаю, какое обстоятельство не дало ему стать десептиконом. Запрограммированная лояльность Прайму, разве что? Проул странно к нему относился. Слишком благоговейно для такого циника и бывшего сослуживца. 

\- Хм… может быть, Прайм что-то знает об этом?

\- Вряд ли. Оптимус был слишком благороден для того, чтоб знать о таких вещах. Это наследие тех, кто давно убит Мегатроном, а наш Прайм очень старательно открещивался от всего, что связано с неблаговидными поступками его предшественников. О многом не желал даже слышать…

\- Тот, кто отказывается от прошлого, обречен повторять ошибки.

\- Смею надеяться, мы не будем так поступать.

\- Главное – не наделайте еще более худших ошибок, - Тарантулас слабо усмехнулся. – Впрочем… вряд ли Мегатрону удастся испортить больше, чем предшественникам Оптимуса. Пока он справляется очень хорошо.

\- Я передам ему твою похвалу, - в ответ улыбнулся Голдвайсп. – И вот что… я знаю, ты сам это знаешь, но все же напомню: будь поосторожнее. Веди себя, как будто ничего не случилось. Если программы пойдут вразнос, он может с ума сойти, и я его тогда могу не вытащить.

\- Я понял, - кивнул ученый. - Я... буду аккуратен. И приложу все силы.

Чтец улыбнулся и отвернулся, покидая кварту. У Голда было ещё много дел, но мысли о Проуле возвращались раз от раза, как и информация о ментальных закладках. А ведь тактик автоботов скорее всего не единственный. Тот же Рэд… хотя, с ним работает Ранг, и уже добился видимых результатов. Пусть занимается дальше, а ему пока и Проула хватит.

Он справится. У него есть дар, и, что еще важнее – у его пациента есть тот, кто любит. Это самое важное.


	8. По следам прошлого 5

\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? – вопросил Тарантулас усталым тоном. Проул дернул дверками – единственное действие, оставшееся доступным в его состоянии. Шлаков Бамблби – десептиконского имени за миниботом Проул не признавал. Шлаков Прайм, который снова втянул его в неприятности, стоило только им поговорить. Шлаков Импактор со своим желанием доказать Мегатрону, у кого джампер длиннее. Шлаков Дрифт со своим спарком, наконец! Настолько забыть об осторожности…

\- Чего тебе не хватало, прекрасный мой? – мягко спросил Паук. – У тебя ведь отличные условия! Ты не сидишь в тюрьме, живешь в комфортной кварте, имеешь вдосталь энергона и время для отдыха… занимаешься посильной работой, которая тебе важна и интересна – я знаю, что реальное благо Кибертрона тебе важнее, чем идеи бывшего Прайма о свободе всех разумных и всегалактической справедливости – интересно, кстати, как одно соотносится с другим… и ты не испытываешь ненависти в десептиконам только по цвету значка. Зачем тебе понадобилось начинать плести заговоры?

Проул ничего не ответил. Не из-за того, что желал скрыть – а просто потому, что ему было нечего ответить. Он и сам не знал, почему ввязался в эту глупость…

Просто, повстречав Оптимуса, разговорился. Просто рядом не было десептиконов. Просто Прайм снова завел свои речи о свободе и справедливости. И это было так привычно, так естественно, что все последующие поступки – тайная рассылка писем, шантаж, координация побега оставшихся в активе врекеров – казались совершенно правильными…

До тех пор, пока он не попытался установить взрывчатку в лаборатории своего куратора. Тарантулас работал с опасными реактивами, взрыв не стал бы чем-то необычным… он полагал, что достаточно усыпил бдительность наблюдателя… но зачем? Погибни ученый – ему бы приставили другого куратора, пусть не настолько умного и хорошо его знающего, но уж точно – не настолько внимательного, заботливого и снисходительного.

Паутина скрутила его – не больно, но вырваться из упругой массы не получалось. Тарантулас стоял и укоризненно смотрел желтыми линзами, вертя в руке детонатор. А потом шумно вздохнул вентиляцией, и произнес:

\- Ты виноват и мне придется тебя наказать. Как мы и договаривались.

От фразы, сказанной совершенно спокойным голосом, почему-то застыл энергон в корпусе. Проул вспомнил тот договор: в случае доказанного намеренного саботажа… наказание, не унижающее, не публичное и не несущее вреда здоровью… на усмотрение куратора. Тогда это не показалось страшным…

Тарантулас разворачивает его к себе спиной, и скрученным проводом легонько бьет по дверкам – не больно, но корпус встряхивает, вырывая из холодного ступора, в который он почти погрузился.

\- Сдай планшет и ключ-карту доступа, и скинь мне всё, что делал за последние три декады. От работы ты отстранен. Я должен проверить, не испортил ли ты что-то.

Паутина отпускает, и Проул, пошатываясь, стоит на своих ногах. А куратор ждет…

\- Ну?

\- Сейчас… сейчас.

Пальцы подрагивают, когда он протягивает требуемое. Что дальше? Холод притаился внутри…

А дальше его провожают до комнаты и оставляют там – в тишине и сумраке, наедине с его инфопланшетами, но без выхода в сеть…

\- И подумай над смыслом своих поступков. Энергон я принесу вечером.

Дверь закрылась. Тихо пискнул замок.

И... всё?

Какое-то время он тупо смотрел на светлую створку, покрытую неярким серебристым узором, и чувствовал себя очень странно. Где-то тут определенно был подвох, определенно должен быть, потому что на "наказание" это как-то не похоже. Проул не уверен, чего он ожидал. Что его запрут в карцере в статнаручниках? Отдадут ДЖД? Или... По спине пробежала дрожь.

_"Энергон принесу вечером…"_

Верно. Вечером.

Скорее всего, Паук сейчас потратит какое-то время, чтобы проверить всё, что он делал, а уже потом... пальцы нервно сжали планшет. Чего он ждёт? Автобот не знал, но до ужаса боялся.

_"Виноват… ты виноват… тебя придется наказать…"_

Эти слова крутились в процессоре, вызывая волны холодной паники. Тактик почувствовал, что дрожит, видеозахват пошел помехами. Почему? Не убьет же его куратор! Они же договаривались! Он полезен и нужен, нужен живым и здоровым, Тарантулас его… любит? Почему он так боится сейчас? Почему он не боялся раньше, когда начинал это дело, когда помогал врекерам сбежать? Ведь он же понимал, что их могут поймать, и уж точно не оставят этого просто так… почему сейчас его трясет, как незакрепленный станок? Почему он чувствует готовность не просто признать свою вину, а встать на колени, униженно умоляя о прощении? Зная, что прощения не будет?

Почему-то найти ответ на эти вопросы оказалось странно тяжело – думать было трудно, потоки данных шли с ошибками и паузами… и Проул невероятным усилием воли вогнал себя в состояние аналитического транса, сосредоточившись на том, что ухватил со стола – планшет с какой-то развлекательной историей. Ему почти удалось позабыть о случившемся, и просто читать, отмечая несуразности и нестыковки сюжета. За первым планшетом последовал второй, третий, четвертый…

А потом дверь пискнула, раскрываясь.

\- Добрый вечер, - Паук вошел с подносом в руке, и Проул поднялся навстречу, чувствуя себя промороженным насквозь. – Ну как, ты подумал о своем поведении?

Оценив вид окаменевшего подопечного, Тарантулас шумно выдохнул, поставил поднос на стол, уселся сам, и сделал Проулу знак садиться. Придвинул сосуд.

\- Пей. Давай пей, не бойся. Я легкое успокоительное добавил, не возражаешь?

Проул не возражал, хотя, успокоительное показалось ему странным. Грядущее наказание почему-то ассоциировалось у него больше с одной старой и довольно дорогой присадкой, повышающей чувствительность. Традиционно она использовалась для интерфейса, и порой – для допросов. Но успокоительное?

Хорошо.

Паук пронаблюдал за тем, как он пьет, удовлетворенно кивнул, и спросил:

\- Ну что, ты подумал над своим поведением?

\- Да. Я виноват. Прошу только, чтобы наказание не… не повредило моей работоспособности.

\- Оххх… ты явно думал не о том. Лучше подумай, как на твоей работоспособности сказался побег Импактора и Вирля. И чем они будут заниматься в пустошах. Вряд ли – охотой на инсектиконов, и дай Праймус, их съедят раньше, чем они успеют кого-нибудь убить…

\- Импактора и Вирля? – Процессор все еще тормозил. – А…

\- А Спрингер оказался умнее. Попытался сбежать… скажем так, очень шумно. Ему сделали замечание и вернули на место – думаю, пребыванием в строительной бригаде он вполне доволен.

Проул внутренне облегченно вздохнул – по крайней мере, не "убит при попытке к бегству"… но… эти двое, он знал, каких проблем они могут доставить. Ладно, если дело обойдется разрушенными строениями, но если они кого-нибудь убьют… шлак. Почему он не подумал… не вспомнил… что вообще происходит?

\- Проул, - Тарантулас внимательно посмотрел на тактика. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что твоё поведение оспаривает всякое право на логику? Я ведь видел, чем ты занимался до разговора с Оптимусом. Ты работал для Кибертрона. Для кибертронцев. Для будущего – ведь и для меня, и для Мегатрона очевидно, что бы ты не говорил, в первую очередь интересует тебя не победа автоботов, а благо народа. Глупость твоих поступков нельзя объяснить рационально, ибо действовать ты стал, как дрон, получивший определенную команду.

Проул вздрогнул, холодея от ужаса. Нет. Нет, это невозможно. Он же проверял... давно, правда, но... процессор — его главный инструмент, целостность которого залог функционирования. Что бы с ним не случилось, пока цел процессор, он сможет...

Паника поднялась и обвила искру киберкоброй.

\- Вижу ты понимаешь, - кивнул учёный. - Можешь определить, когда что-то пошло не так? Я видел записи, но мне нужно знать, способен ли ты сам это видеть.

Когда? Когда? Когда? По наполовину выпитому кубу энергона в его руках пробежала трещина. 

Он мог.

После разговора с Оптимусом.

\- Он не мог…

Прайм никогда не стал бы так с ним поступать, он…

\- Точно не мог, - подтвердил Паук. – Я его знаю – умный и храбрый меха, но на такие манипуляции не способен. Он очень стремится быть "достойным Праймом"… стремился, по крайней мере. А вмешательство в процессор другого меха, особенно – ближнего соратника, который и без того лоялен – уж точно в картину "достойного" не вписывается… скорее всего, случившееся – просто старые коды, которые восприняли его главным.

\- Значит, это случилось раньше… - Проул торопливо допил энергон. – И надо выяснить, когда…

\- Думай. Не при мне – ты мне нужен в своем уме и свободной воле. А где ты мог еще попасться – думай. Но я бы мог подсказать: скорее всего, это случилось еще до того, как Праймом стал Оптимус. Институт к тому моменту был разрушен, а все известные мнемохирурги убиты – и хотя, какой-нибудь умелец мог и уцелеть, но… в общем, ищи исток в далеком прошлом.

Автобот растерянно посмотрел на Тарантуласа. Казалось ему или нет, в глазах куратора он видел сочувствие. И голос… такой уверенный и спокойный.

\- Ты знал?

\- Не знал до последнего времени. 

\- Узнал после моего срыва? Хук нашел во мне нечто, что вы решили скрыть…

\- Хук нашел очень старые следы тяжелых травм, и в последнее время я думал о том, как сообщить тебе об этом… правильно.

\- Есть… кодовые слова, - медленно произнес тактик.

\- Наверняка, но я их не знаю. Не знаю, что может сработать.

\- Так… значит, связь характера этих травм и тема разговора… процессор? Помниться, ты схватил меня за шею…

\- Не только за шею.

\- Да, но…

Паховая пластина. Коннект? Но при чем тут это? Действие, которое им вообще ни разу не исполнялось? Конечно, Проул не считал себя ущербным, наоборот – в его оптике ущербными были некоторые озабоченные меха, не способные и пары циклов прожить без перекачивания топлива и напряжения из корпуса в корпус. Но все равно ему порой было немного обидно, что он, несмотря на привлекательную внешность и выдающийся разум, не может заводить отношения, как другие. Не то, чтобы он боялся – просто всякий раз что-то мешало. Или разница в положении, или война и занятость, или недостаточная привлекательность, или глупость, грубость и хамство…

Что он, спрашивается, мог ответить на гениальный вопрос: что вы делаете сегодня вечером, сат Проул? Работает он вечером! И ночью, и днем. А часы распития энергона, обсуждения цветных кристаллов, и… да-да, этого самого перекачивания топлива и напряжения из корпуса в корпус ради пары бриймов личного удовольствия могут вылиться в то, что где-то не хватит топлива и оружия, где-то не придет помощь, где-то погаснут искры… стоит ли поход на свидание такой цены?

Нет, конечно, был и другой вариант: эй, Праулер, что ты все сидишь и сидишь в своих отчетах, пошли отдохнем! Что значило – пойти в бар сомнительного качества выпить куб сверхзарядки еще более сомнительного качества под невыносимые звуки, называющиеся музыкой… тактик не сомневался – стоило лишь Джаззу почуять, что он в целом не против более тесного общения, как диверсант решит этот вопрос мгновенно – возможно, даже не отходя от барной стойки. Быстро и просто…

Стоило лишь подумать о приобретении первого опыта в таких условиях, как желание приобретать этот самый опыт окончательно пропадало.

Ну, и крайний вариант – беглая парочка, Вирль и Импактор, две родственные искры, один просто искалеченный ментально психопат, а второму только дай что-нибудь разнести, кого-нибудь избить, и сконнектиться напоследок. Да, оба слыли в интерфейсе мастерами – даже Вирль, как ни странно, несмотря на свое состояние запросто находил себе партнеров, и неудовлетворенным после них никто не оставался. А еще существенным плюсом было то, что они справлялись с этим очень быстро – весь процесс в опытных руках занимал не более двенадцати бриймов…

Но Проул достаточно слышал о манере Импактора, чтобы понимать: ему точно не понравится, если в процессе его будут заставлять просить, и называть "сладким интером", "тесной гаечкой", и прочими подобными прозвищами. А Вирль… Проул не настолько нуждался, к тому же, этот врекер имел неприятную привычку запросто делиться подробностями коннектов со всеми любопытствующими.

Словом, найти себе во всех параметрах удовлетворительного партнера Проул не мог, и не особенно в этом нуждался. И так было... всегда. Сколько он себя помнил. Ещё тогда, когда работал в полиции, до перехода войны в активную фазу, до того, как восстания вообще начали вспыхивать…

\- Кто тебя воспитывал, Проул? – спросил Паук. – Ты из элитной линии. У тебя должен был быть наставник или опекун. Вас совсем мало взрослело в спаркариумах.

Кто? Это просто. Сенатор… и воспоминания вдруг спотыкаются. В памяти всплывает лицо — красивое, тонкой ковки, с золотыми вставками и голубыми линзами, чем-то похожее на лицо Сентинела Прайма… однако, разрез и оттенок линз, как у Номинуса… форма носа от Дай Атласа, губы и подбородок Протеуса, очертания шлема от Металохоука… мозаика какая-то… словно какой-то усредненный аристократ. И имя, имя… …иус… распространенное окончание, но полное имя… шлак.

\- Ладно, подумаешь об этом позже, когда мы разберемся с тем, что ты успел натворить, - Паук махнул рукой, вырывая его из водоворота растерянности и страха. – Отловим беглых, проверим отчеты…

\- И... что потом? – выдавил тактик, с тревогой глядя на Паука. Учёный вздохнул, пожал плечами и отпил ещё немного из куба.

\- Пока ничего. Ограничим твои контакты, Шоквейв позаботится, чтобы у Ориона не было времени на глупости, за тобой посмотрю я. Мнемохирургов почти не осталось, но даже если и были те, кому можно доверять, ты сам вряд ли согласишься. С закладками же может помочь Голдвайсп. Для этого ему не надо лезть тебе в голову.

Проул снова вздрогнул.

\- Голд...

\- Да. Но он сказал, что ты сам должен на это согласиться.

\- Я...

\- Нет. Не говори сейчас, - десептикон жестом остановил спешащие сорваться с губ слова. - Подумай и реши. Хорошо?

Тактик ломано кивнул, потушив линзы.

\- Хорошо, - Паук поднялся, и он почувствовал, как корпус снова леденеет. Разговор окончен. Значит, теперь настало время... - Отдыхай. Восстанавливайся. Завтра тебя ждёт работа.

Голубые линзы шокировано вспыхнули, наблюдая, как куратор потягивается, собираясь уходить.

\- Постой... Тарантулас... а как же наказание?..

\- А тебе было мало того, что ты сидел весь день и накручивал себя? – усмехнулся ученый. – Но если этого тебе и впрямь мало, то… повернись спиной.

И что-то словно опрокинулось внутри, а в процессоре поднялся вихрь жутких модуляций того, что может сделать с ним десептикон… Проул медленно повернулся. Паук подошёл ближе, вентиляция на миг сбойнула… а потом левую дверку обожгло хлестким ударом. Не сильным – легким, наверное, даже царапины не осталось… но напряженный корпус воспринял это, как прикосновение паяльника.

Еще один удар – на правую, уже не настолько жгучий. И тактик не смог сдержать тихого вскрика.

\- Ай!

\- Это за врекеров, - сообщил Паук. Еще один удар лег на спину между дверками. – А это за мое потерянное время. Все.

\- Все?

\- Ну да. Мы же договаривались: не унижать и не калечить. Отдыхай… впрочем, если захочешь поговорить, приходи – я буду работать.

И вышел. А Проул осел на платформу, чувствуя, как внутри что-то переворачивается и рассыпается. Договаривались… ну да, договаривались. Все правильно. Так и должно быть. Так, а не… как-то иначе.

Он свернулся на платформе, завернулся в изолетик, чувствуя странное умиротворение. Надо отдохнуть. А завтра… завтра он все исправит. Врекеров с его помощью быстро поймают, остальное будет еще легче…

И обязательно извинится перед Тарантуласом.

Когда Паук вышел из комнаты, то сразу же увидел широкую улыбку Искрочтеца, ждущего у двери, и одобрительный жест. В молчании и тишине они отошли от двери, прошли по длинному коридору, и свернули к лабораториям. Тарантулас глянул на крошечный экранчик, на который выводилось изображение с камеры в комнате Проула. Его подопечный лежал на платформе под изолетиком, и явственно улыбался.

\- Получилось? – тихо спросил Тарантулас.

\- Получилось, - Голд кивнул.

Весь разговор он чутко прислушивался к чувствам тактика — не так-то просто делать это на расстоянии и через стену. Но он справился, и у него самого внутри встал на место ещё один кусочек себя. Всё-таки маска наложила свой отпечаток — Проулу хотелось помочь не только, как хорошему специалисту, но и как давнему другу. Пусть бывший полисбот не знал, что Би ещё маленький, но кажется, он всегда это чувствовал и после "пыток" Мегатрона в Тайгер Паксе уделял ему много внимания — в своей, сложной для стороннего наблюдателя манере.

\- Теперь ему будет легче, - улыбаясь сказал десептикон. – Сейчас у него разрушилась связка унижения и интерфейса, исчезла и завязанная на нее программа. Следом постепенно расшатаются и те, что были наложены после…

\- И ему можно будет восстановить память?

\- Не знаю, - Искрочтец пожал плечами. – Это мнемохирургия, а специалистов, сам понимаешь, нет… но от попытки вреда уже не будет. Что-то может восстановиться само, что-то может остаться навсегда затертым…

\- Проул сможет вспомнить, кто был его опекуном? Хочу поискать.

\- Зачем?

Паук только мрачно ухмыльнулся.

\- Можешь не трудиться, - Голдвайсп усмехнулся в ответ. – Орион кое-что выкопал в старых архивах своего участка. К работе в полиции юного Проула порекомендовал печально известный Децимус, тот самый, с которого, можно сказать, началась война. "Первая жертва тирана", и все такое…

\- Децимус? Но он же…

\- Такой был мирный, тихий, спокойный… и вреда от него не было – как и пользы, впрочем, но для сенатрона и этого немало. И пострадал-то ни за что – Мегатрон сам признавал, что зря вспылил тогда. Только сам знаешь правило: самая большая сволочь нередко таится под самой мирной личиной. Он, конечно, в больших махинациях не участвовал, даже автоматизация шахт была больше идеей Протеуса и Сентинела. Зато любил заниматься мелкой благотворительностью – воспитывать спарков и "поднимать из шлака" отдельных меха. Не выискивал таланты, как Шоквейв когда-то, а просто подбирал на улицах нищих и безработных посимпатичнее. Отмывал, выучивал, пристраивал… а если они с ним расплачивались коннектом – так это безобидная причуда. Для низших классов такое – мелочь, подумаешь, изнасиловали, зато сыт и в тепле. Они и не жаловались. А развлечения со спарками почтенный сенатор в глубокой тайне держал.

Тарантулас вздохнул. Верное замечание… что ж, значит, Мегатрон успел раньше.

\- Спасибо, Голдвайсп.

\- Пожалуйста.

Они кивнули друг другу и разошлись. У каждого имелся длинный список дел, которые следовало выполнить — любовь важна, но не менее важна была работа.


	9. Старая мелодия 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта история случилась в те времена, когда о восстании и войне ни у кого не мелькало и мысли – а сам их вдохновитель еще ползал по шахтам, если вообще был создан на тот момент…

Эта история случилась в те времена, когда о восстании и войне ни у кого не мелькало и мысли – а сам их вдохновитель еще ползал по шахтам, если вообще был создан на тот момент…

Конечно, недовольные были и тогда. Они всегда есть – невозможно устроить общество так, чтоб каждый в нем был доволен и счастлив. Но низшие классы бухтели тихо, ворчали о новых законах, о маленьких пайках и тяжелой работе, о дурацком функционизме… однако, до мысли, что тех, кто создает законы, распределяет энергон и проповедует функционизм, можно просто поубивать, народ тогда еще не дошел. Тех, кто пробовал протестовать шумно и деятельно, забирали в полицию за нарушение порядка, а остальные постукивали себя по шлемам: довыступались, придурки. Что толку с митингов, если власть все равно сделает по-своему, а протестующие добьются только того, что их на общественные работы отправят?

Кто ж знал, что в далеком будущем протесты ограничатся не только побитыми стеклами, мусором на улицах и шумной толпой с плакатами? Что слова "вооруженное восстание" приобретут совершенно новый – и страшный! – смысл…

Но пока на Кибертроне царили мир и относительное спокойствие, грядущий кризис маячил где-то чуть ли не на краю галактики да в прогнозах отдельных паникеров, и к сияющим башням Воса приводили экскурсии спарков из других городов… и однажды с одним из них случилось то, что происходило довольно часто: он потерялся.

Однако, дальнейшее развитие событий пошло по другому сценарию. Вместо того, чтоб оставаться на месте и громко орать или доставать проходящих взрослых, этот спарк не испугался, и пошел бродить в одиночестве – исследовать чужой город без толпы ровесников и воспитателя-надзирателя оказалось гораздо интереснее! Он ходил по узким улочкам, карабкался по лестницам, забирался на летные карнизы… а известные своим дурным нравом сикеры не задевали спарка, лишь прикрикивали или отпихивали в сторону, когда он мешал. Он не боялся и не чувствовал голода – с собой у него были шарики спаркского энергона. Он не вел себя так, как находящийся в беде, поэтому на него просто не обращали внимания…

А потом он провалился.

Провалился в катакомбы Воса, куда ни один летучий без крайней необходимости не спускался - слишком уж сложные отношения у них были с замкнутым пространством. Многие из них вообще недоумевали, зачем в их прекрасном воздушном городе эти никому не нужные тоннели? В них и жили-то, в основном, лишь ремонтные дроны...

На счастье того спарка – он вообще по активу был крайне везучей искрой - он не убился, не покалечился, а лишь слегка ободрал краску. Однако, на этом, в этот конкретный цикл, его везение могло бы и закончиться. Он попал не просто в какой-то левый неиспользуемый тоннель, а в транспортный. Один из тех, что ремонтники используют для передвижения маленьких тележек с мелкими инструментами, запчастями и мусором. По размеру, они как раз для спарка и подходили.

Полупустая тележка, в которую он свалился, увезла его далеко под Вос, туда, где жило своей жизнью множество автоматизированных механизмов, безыскровых, но и так весьма и весьма интересных. К слову сказать, спарк и тогда не испытал страха. Скорее, он удивился и пришёл в настоящий восторг! Ведь то место в то время было похоже на настоящий тайный город - как в кристаллах со сказками, которые читали в конце цикла воспитатели.

А себя спарк вообразил отважным путешественником, беззаботно выбрался из транспортного лоточка и пошёл дальше вдоль рельсов, чуть сбоку – чтоб не задело движущимися тележками. Шел и шел, с интересом рассматривая пыльные своды, ловя отдаленные звуки осыпающихся камешков, гудящих энерголиний, далекий рокот транспортов, мерные писки каких-то приборов… и чем дальше, тем больше ему казалось, что в этих звуках, в пульсе сокрытой от глаз жизни планеты проступает странная мелодия, незнакомая, но завораживающая гармонией, скрытой внутри, как скрыты все эти рельсы, трубы, кабеля…

А потом в мелодию вплелся новый звук. Звук диссонанса, далекий и едва слышный, но жгуче пронзительный, как гудок сирены. И маленький спарк, прислушавшись, достаточно быстро догадался: это не сирена.

Это чей-то плач.

Конечно, всем спаркам рассказывали, что, если слышишь непонятные звуки – лучше всего будет не лезть к их источнику самим, а позвать взрослых, потому, что в заброшенных кондоминиумах поселяется страшный зверь Искроед, который кричит, и плачет, и зовет на помощь совсем, как спарк. Только подойдешь – тут тебя и съедят… но наш спарк был уже большой, и в сказки про Искроеда не верил. Не верил он так же и в "глюканутых" меха, которыми пугали тех, кто постарше – мол, заманит, затащит к себе в логово, и сделает такое… а какое – такое, расказчики-воспитатели никогда не объясняли, только отмахивались – рано тебе такое знать. Поэтому в глюканутых спарк тоже не верил. В своей короткой жизни он еще не встречался ни с одной большой бедой – потому и был склонен все страшные истории считать выдумками, какими взрослые любят кормить тех, кто помладше, чтоб не доставляли хлопот.

Конечно, помимо уже перечисленных опасностей была еще одна, так же вполне серьезная – в старых, заброшенных и пустынных местах было легко куда-нибудь провалиться и что-нибудь себе сломать. Но наш спарк, как уже говорилось раньше, был отважным и любопытным, поэтому отправился на звук, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что ему может грозить опасность.

К счастью, ему невероятно повезло. Снова. Ему действительно не встретился ни Искроед - отнюдь не эфемерное и не выдуманное создание тёмной стороны сверкающего Кибертрона, не нарвался он и на "глюканутого" меха, кои встречаются во все времена, не было там ни скраплетов, ни просто заразившегося ржой бродяги. Там был... всего лишь спарк. Почти такой же, как и храбрый путешественник, только летучий. Провалившийся под поверхность и повредивший крыло в ходе рискованного маневра, который – признаться честно – гарантированно угробил бы менее талантливого сикера. Однако новый знакомый сумел скорректировать полет, залетев в техническое отверстие, а не разбившись о дорожное покрытие. Прокатился по наклонным трубам старых топливных линий на несколько уровней вниз, вылетел в какой-то закуток, осмотрелся… и начал плакать от страха, оказавшись в незнакомом, темном и тесном месте, да еще с трещиной в крыле.

К сожалению, так далеко и глубоко под плитами родного Воса его сигнал не прошёл на поверхность и никто из взрослых не смог его услышать и помочь. Уставший, голодный, потерявший всякую надежду выбраться, он прибился к одной из топливных линий, дававших слабый свет, и прижав крылья, провел так почти половину цикла, не смея сдвинуться с места и подвывая от ужаса. Богатое воображение сикера рисовало мрачные картины того, что с ним может случиться. Искроед, скраплеты, обвалившиеся стены тоннелей, раздавившие тонкие крылышки…

А потом в тишине подземелья послышались шаги и чье-то мелодичное посвистывание. И звонкий молодой голос…

\- Эй, привет! Ты потерялся?

\- И вовсе я не потерялся! - упрямо и зло прошипел маленький сикер. - Я тут... я...

Ещё немного и кажется, он снова начнет реветь. А мирному гражданскому спарку этого совсем не хотелось, поэтому он быстро достал из пространственного кармашка леденец и проворно сунул его в тонкие длинные лапки неудачливого летуна. С младшими это срабатывало.

\- Держи! Только не плачь снова! - И подумав, добавил: - Жуткий звук.

\- Так положено, для отпугивания, - хмуро пробормотал немного успокоившийся сикер. Повертел леденец, и спрятал в свой кармашек. – Сам-то ты тут откуда взялся? Ты не наш.

\- Я из Праксуса, - улыбнулся спарк. – Мы пришли на экскурсию. Вос – красивый город!

\- Угу… красивый, - похвала заставила сикера улыбнуться. – Мой город самый лучший!

\- Жалко только, что вы колесных к себе не пускаете…

\- Ну нормально! Сам подумай, как ты с твоими колесами будешь в наших башнях жить?

\- Ради того, чтоб жить в такой красоте, многие бы согласились ходить по лестницам! – горячо воскликнул колесный. – Я правда хотел бы остаться…

\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - вздохнул сикер, - Но нельзя же просто так приехать и поселиться в чужом городе… нельзя же, правда?

\- На самом деле можно! – воодушевленно сообщил молодой гонщик. – Просто так конечно нельзя, но можно найти способ… например, по работе журналистом или полицейским можно переехать в другой город по желанию… или торговцем, тогда вообще никаких вопросов. Только налоги заплати… эй, что ты такой грустный? Не бойся, скоро выберемся! Я дорогу помню.

Юный сикер вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться. На самом деле он уже почти не боялся низко нависших сводов тоннеля – уверенность нежданного напарника успокоила его. Страх и тревогу вызвали совсем другие слова…

У сикеров – военных моделей по жизни – не принято было устраивать своим спаркам "детство", леденцовый период, во время которого юные искры старательно оберегались от всякой неприятной информации. Так что, сикер, в глазах своего спасителя выглядевший невинным, хрупким, и вообще – подобием персонажа Старлайта из старой романтической сказочки, в своем возрасте уже хорошо знал, что такое война и смерть, имел возможность лицезреть коннект и употребление синтетиков, и понимал, что такое политика достаточно для того, чтоб испугаться.

"По работе журналистом или полицейским…"

_"Ну да, так оно и бывает,_ \- прозвучал в памяти скрипучий голос Блэквинга, воспитателя. – _Лезут, как свормы на мусор… журналистишки, "независимая пресса", ха! Знаешь город Каон? Помойка всекибертронская, а ведь хороший был город, не так чтоб сияющий – но хороший. Добрый, и мехи там жили добрые. Я-то помню, я старый – жил там когда-то, у приятеля гостил… а потом приехал туда один парнишка с непонятной альтформой – не летучий, не колесный, стационарник какой-то. Тоже типа "свободная пресса", узнать хотел, как в Каоне живут. Все ходил, вынюхивал, выискивал… да его и не гоняли – скрывать особо нечего, чудик хлипкий и безобидный. Ну и вынюхал, паразит, ржу ему в порты… знаешь же, что в любом городе можно найти скверные места. Брошенные ветхие строения, пустыри, старые улицы, которые с квинтессонской войны ремонта просят… бар какой-нибудь грязный, где блатные собираются… после драки в переулке энергон несмытый и детали оторванные… вот этот меха такие места находил, как сворм помойку. И вырисовал город Каон – как скопище преступников. Каонцы сперва удивились, когда к ним из столицы полиция с проверкой приехала. Пожали плечами – смотрите, мол, все у нас в порядке. А такого, чтоб действительно "все в порядке" было – в природе нет! Там приписка, тут отписка, там кто-то кому-то одолжение по дружбе сделал, тут друг другу по фейсплейтам прошлись… вот проверяльщики это все раскопали и раскрутили – коррупция, бандитизм… побеждены, естественно. А чтоб такого не допускать – назначить городу управляющего со стороны, из Аякона, конечно. Тут-то в Каоне сообразили, что просто кто-то в Аяконе понял, что прибыль с каонских плавилен будет хорошо смотреться в его собственности, да только поздно было…"_

Так и не стало хорошего города Каона. На его месте появился другой — темный, грязный, ржавеющий и жадный до чужого энергона. Тоже ведь Каон. Но какая колоссальная разница! Конечно, и в этом городе оставались простые, добрые меха, не злые, не потерявшие разум от синтетиков, не участвующие в сомнительных мероприятиях. Да толку-то? Мнение уже сложилось. И изменить его не получится. По крайней мере пока "управляющий" не перестанет класть себе в карман...

Маленький сикер вздохнул. Его новый знакомый не казался подлым – но делиться с ним всеми своими мыслями, как с другим сикером, он не хотел. Он мог ошибаться, приняв желаемое за истинное, и даже если этот колесный не окажется такой же сволочью, как тот, который очернил Каон, то все равно он вряд ли поймет, если сикер попробует ему объяснить. Об этом старшие тоже говорили. Называлось "различия воспитания" – в других городах спарков воспитывали так, что те долго ничего не понимали в жизни.

Но ему нравился этот колесный, светлый, веселый, и какой-то весь… легкий, как будто тоже крылатый. Как будто воплощение того самого "свободного духа", который должен был заключаться в крылатых сикерах, но на самом деле давно их покинул, сменившись угрюмым страхом – перед будущим, перед силой Аякона, перед лишением тех вольностей и благ, какие еще оставались у Воса…

Юный сикер не хотел говорить об этом сейчас. Будь новый знакомый военным, он уже знал бы, как пойдет разговор – они вместе всласть поругают подлых и жадных айконцев, сойдутся на том, что если бы столица куда-нибудь провалилась, всему Кибертрону стало бы лучше, и расстанутся лучшими друзьями. Как среагирует на эту тему колесный из Праксуса – наверняка будущий автобот – он не знал и не хотел узнавать. Он просто хотел уцепить каплю того безмятежного веселья и радости, которые новый знакомый распространял вокруг себя, словно теплый солнечный свет.

\- А ты правда запомнил дорогу? – тихо спросил он, не зная, что еще можно сказать. Сам-то, кубарем катясь по тоннелям, думал только о том, как уберечь крылья...

\- Конечно! - Просиял новый знакомый.

Как и у всех праксианцев, у него была идеальная память, а ещё - одна маленькая привычка: составлять маршруты. Вообще, у многих праксианцев, даже самого лёгкого и светлого характера, к сознательному возрасту что-то такое набиралось — кто-то сортировал магнитные нашлёпки на энергарий по размеру, кто-то выстраивал башенки из опустевших кубиков энергона, кто-то составлял таблицы данных в планшете или ещё что-то такое. По-научному называлось "безопасные баги производительности". Приобретались они самостоятельно, и не всегда сознательно.

Колёсный спарк уже составил маршрут и с радостью трещал об этом сикеру. А тот улыбался, старательно гоня от себя мысли о том, что возможно, меха-журналист точно так же пробирался по Каону.

Взявшись за руки, спарки пошли по выстроенному маршруту и то ли Праймас улыбнулся им, выйдя ненадолго из своего сна, то ли везение маленького колёсного распространилось на нервничающего сикера, но к нужному месту они вышли всего за пару джооров, не провалившись больше ни в какие трубы-люки-дырки, не встретившись ни с какими монстрами, неприятностями или пугающими личностями. Повезло.

Даже клаустрофобия будущего воздушного аса отступила под весёлый пересвист сверкающего путешественника.

Единственное, чего не учел юный праксианец, это высоту выхода. Если летучий мог довольно легко подняться наверх даже с трещиной в крыле, то вот ему самому было ни за что не подняться. Озадаченный, он огляделся, ища какой-нибудь путь наверх – и тут его подхватили на руки.

Боевые модели, даже юные, с не до конца сформированными корпусами, были сильней своих мирных собратьев. Поэтому новый знакомый без особого труда подхватил его под руки и взлетел – медленно, но уверенно, за десяток кликов достигнув приоткрытой решетки.

\- Здорово!

Летучий смущенно улыбнулся. Искреннее восхищение колесного было приятно… но он уже поймал сигнал Тандеркракера, своего старшего друга, искренне ненавидящего именно праксианцев – полворна назад его еще оставшийся в живых создатель был арестован за какую-то мелочь и отправлен на фронт, туда, где уже погиб другой.

Но насовсем расставаться с веселым колесным не хотелось…

\- Это… давай обменяемся линками?

\- Давай! Я буду тебе писать!

Обменявшись адресами связи, они едва успели разбежаться, как каждого из них отловили старшие товарищи и воспитатели. Те успели поволноваться за пропавших подопечных и стремились донести эту мысль до спарков.

Но как бы их не ругали, ни один не выдал нового знакомства и всей правды о своих приключениях. Это была их тайна — одна на двоих.


	10. Старая мелодия 2

Время шло, но их дружба не уходила. Начавшись со случайного знакомства, с привкуса опасности, она проросла лиловыми кристаллами запретности – близкое общение мирных и военных граждан общество не одобряло… поэтому, возможно, они и не забыли друг друга – из спаркского желания поступить наперекор, из любопытства и упрямства… они продолжали писать друг другу.

А жизнь тем временем катилась по своей трассе. Спарки сменили корпуса, став юнлингами. Один, всё такой же везучий и весёлый, увлёкся гонками — природные данные и смекалка быстро вывели его в чемпионы, весёлый и открытый нрав окружил множеством друзей и поклонников — актив бил энергоновым родником.

Второй нашёл себе триаду. Стал ведущим, прославившись, как талантливый сикер. Ему прочили большое будущее – мало того, что он подобрал себе весьма талантливых и сообразительных ведомых, но и сам был редкостно умен. Став лучшим на первом курсе академии, он вышел из нее с титулом Золотого Крыла, и впереди его ждали – как говорилось в автоботской пропаганде – победы и почет во славу Кибертрона…

Но детская дружба тогда еще не угасла. Летучий и колесный продолжали слать друг другу письма – хвастались успехами, делились горестями…

Хотя… какие горести у гражданского? Сверхзарядкой на вечеринке траванулся, соперник на гонках полировку поцарапал… смывая копоть сгоревшей плазмы, чиня разрывы обшивки себе и триадникам, сикер только горько усмехался. И писал – писал о красивых пейзажах других планет, о странных существах и чужих расах, о диковинках, встреченных в походах…

Он не упоминал о страхе гибели, о голоде, ставшем частым спутником, о почти не скрываемом презрении автоботов-командиров к "тупым воякам"… зачем? Отчасти из нежелания жаловаться и выглядеть слабым, отчасти из уверенности, что гражданский не поймёт. Как объяснить, что такое головокружительная слабость от недостатка энергии тому, кто никогда в жизни не голодал? Как рассказать, как горит обшивка, когда клин триады рассекает стену кислотного дождя? И как описать, на что это похоже - когда напротив гаснет искра близкого товарища?..

Из юнлингов они стали взрослыми мехами. На Кибертроне разгорались первые искры восстания, подавляемые полицией автоботов жестоко и кроваво. Кто под руку попался, тот и виновен – порой меха целыми партиями отправлялись в тюрьмы или на тяжелые работы из-за того, что кого-то среди них заподозрили в сочувствии "террористам"… молодой сикер узнавал об этом по слухам, по цепочкам знакомых, по обрывкам сведений, доносившихся с родины, память о которой все чаще норовила отправиться в глубокий архив…

Мест, в которых царило спокойствие почти не осталось, но всё-таки они были, и удивительно - гражданский гонщик всё ещё умудрялся находиться в их центре, не прикладывая к этому усилий. Он слышал о бунтовщиках, звереющих рабочих и глючащих военных, убивающих своих командиров, но пока его это не касалось, он не сосредотачивал на этом внимания.

У него всё ещё был друг по переписке…

А потом этот друг вернулся домой. Вернулся в Вос, город башен, город крыльев, прибитый к земле. В маленькую кварту, которую ему выделил автоботский комитет расселения, и даже получил какое-то пособие, которого хватало на куб энергона в день и оплату общественной мойки еженедельно. Его триадники, вернувшиеся чуть позднее, получили не больше, но зато и не меньше, как если бы возвращались втроем – почему-то автоботы решили, что совместное проживание уменьшает потребности в энергоне. Они жили отдельно, но зато не на линии фронта – здесь не стреляли, здесь можно было спокойно перезарядиться…

А еще перечитать письма своего колесного друга, и спокойно подумать.

В тишине и темноте юный сикер перебирал чужие рассказы, сравнивая с тем, как жил сам. Гонки, вечеринки, веселье, беззаботность… разница была столь колоссальна, что у него трещал процессор. Колесный и его жизнь казались офлайновой модуляцией. И именно тогда, в холоде и темноте отсека, из экономии отключенного почти от всех энерголиний, юный сикер, ставший ветераном в том возрасте, когда многие его гражданские сверстники втайне еще таскают с собой спаркские игрушки, окончательно оформил в своем процессоре понимание: это несправедливо.

Почему он, сражавшийся ради благополучия своего дома, своего Кибертрона, рисковавший жизнью, терявший друзей – не имеет права на ту жизнь, которой живет его… друг?

Нет, веселый гонщик ему не друг, понял сикер тогда. Не может быть другом тот, кто ничего о нем не знает, кто не летел с ним сквозь огонь, кто не голодал и не терпел боли ран и потерь – вместе. Это лишь горькое видение того, на что он не имел права просто потому, что его искра зажжена в корпусе сикера, военной модели, чей долг – сражаться.

У них нет, не было, и никогда не будет ничего общего.

И есть ли смысл им продолжать поддерживать общение? Для колесного друг-сикер, скорее всего, просто экзотическая финтифлюшка, которой можно похвастаться перед друзьями… а ему самому оно принесёт лишь больше мук. Читая вереницы глифов, полные ярких эмоций и счастья, он когда-нибудь искренне возненавидит их автора. Уже сейчас едкая обида разъедает искру поднимая желание написать в ответ что-нибудь язвительное и неприятное, оскорбить и облить ведром отработки.

Сикер изо всех сил сдерживается, потому, что рациональной частью процессора понимает — колесный тоже не виноват, что зажёгся в почти элитной, гражданской линии. В его нежелании докапываться до тёмной ржавчины жизни и зафильтрованной оптике нет ничего удивительного — тому, кто вырос в довольстве и уюте, трудно даже осознать, что где-то бывает не так.

Но может быть, стоит попробовать? – царапнуло внутри что-то, похоже на грусть. Объяснить? Показать то, что раньше скрывал, то, чего веселый гонщик просто не видел…

Задумавшись об этом, сикер написал письмо. Сумбурное, нескладное, осторожное – постоянно вспоминая о том, что в тексте не должно быть намека на открытую крамолу, только тревоги и сомнения. И отправил, вздрагивая от страха и непонимания собственных действий – зачем и ради кого он рискует попасть под подозрение? Но к счастью, полиция за ним не пришла – пришел ответ… как всегда, веселый и безмятежный. Друг советовал не волноваться – выбросить из головы глюки всяких психопатов. С ним все хорошо – переехал в Аякон, собирается поступать в музыкальную академию… и советует ему тоже попробовать! Ему, сикеру!

Закрыв лицо рукой, летчик тихо засмеялся. Если он попробует последовать совету, получить какое-то образование, то будет не первым – и не первым, кому скажут, что в академию его возьмут разве что охранником. Он же военный – разве в его процессор уместится что-то более сложное, чем умение летать и стрелять?

Смех перешёл в тихие всхлипы. Нет, на самом деле, на что он рассчитывал? Что друг поверит и впервые в жизни отнесётся чему-то серьезно? Праймас, нельзя быть таким наивным! Этот парень даже будущую специализацию выбирал не глядя, не думая о завтрашнем дне!

В тот момент у молодого сикера разбились последние кристальные цветы — понимания у чужака-гражданского он не найдёт, для этого мир должен перевернуться, а колесный – потерять слишком многое, чтобы остаться самим собой. Но желать такое другу, даже ненастоящему, не хотелось. Это было неправильно и подло. А подлым себя Старскрим не считал.

Это было последнее настоящее письмо, которое он написал давнему знакомому, и впредь отделывался отписками: страшно занят - все хорошо. Позже, часто ему хотелось отправить новое сообщение, иногда он по привычке порывался расписать что-то красивое и необычное, всё ещё попадающиеся в жизни, но каждый раз обрывал себя, останавливал. Нет, не стоит, решение принято и обжалованию не подлежит. Даже когда удалось устроиться лаборантом подай-принеси-иди-нафиг-не-беси к многообещающему учёному Скайфайру, он не отправил об этом ни весточки, хотя знал — бывший гонщик и нынешний музыкант за него порадуется.

Пылкий нрав толкал его на глупости – наговорить гражданскому гадостей и просто удалить адрес линка, на который приходили письма. Но приобретенная осторожность предупреждала о подозрительности такого рода действий – и сикер решил, что так будет правильнее. Не ругаться, не доказывать, а просто постепенно сводить общение к минимуму. А после и вовсе прервать. Это безопаснее, это, наконец, легче, чем биться в стену, пытаясь достигнуть понимания там, где против него сама их природа… ну, а тоскливая тяжесть на искре – пройдет со временем. Главное, что его не отправят в тюрьму за крамолу и невосторженное отношение к власти.

А потом – много ворнов спустя, когда и колесному надоела их дружба по переписке, и поток сообщений иссяк – сикер, уже не юный и восторженный, а битый жизнью и циничный – встретил на Каонской Арене меха, не боящегося открыто и громко говорить то, о чем он когда-то испугался написать… и, уставший от безнадежности и бесправности, не имеющий в жизни ничего, что мог бы ценить помимо своей триады, впечатлённый словами и поступками чемпиона гладиаторской арены, он преклонил колено, клянясь в верности и вверяя свою жизнь тому, кто разжег пожар, охвативший всю планету.

Планету, которую Старскрим клялся защищать.

Планету, которая его предала.


	11. Старая мелодия 3

Отплевавшись от слитого топлива, Джазз немедленно высказал все, что он думал о ржавом сикере, его ржавых турбинах и ржавых привычках. Старскрим выслушал его с невозмутимым выражением, и окунул головой в дезку. Вентиляция булькнула, диверсант брыкнул ногами, пнул сикера вслепую…

\- Успокоился? – поинтересовался Старскрим.

\- Проржавей! – булькнул Джазз. – Что там дальше, изнасилование? Дружки бедняжечке не дают, бедняжечка вынужден покупать себе автобота… тьфу! И то, без игры в "злого десептикона и беспомощного пленника" джампер не включается…

\- На тебя претендовали конструктиконы, - сообщил авиатор, и смех диверсанта тут же смолк. В свое время его работой было портить работу десептиконских строителей, и они уж точно не пылали к нему теплыми чувствами. А если чем и пылали, так это желанием оторвать руки и ноги, и сконнектить оставшееся во все порты.

\- Я рассыпаюсь от благодарности, - язвительно выдал Джазз. Старскрим пожал плечами, подцепил его за блокираторы, и вытащил из мойки.

\- Жить будешь здесь, - сказал он, указывая в угол просторного отсека, наполовину отгороженный ширмой. – Помнится, ты мечтал о башнях? Вот тебе башня – вход и выход через окно. Убегать не советую – ты, конечно, отважный автоботский воин, но как раз под нами находится штаб ДЖД, у них к тебе тоже есть вопросы…

\- Ну прямо напугал, аж болты теряю…

\- Мне просто не нужен твой дезактив под окнами, - сикер пожал плечами, что из-за винтовок смотрелось откровенно угрожающе.

\- Тогда коннект? Бери меня, красавчик, я весь твой! – диверсант продефилировал к платформе, и зазывно на ней раскинулся.

Он ожидал двух вариантов: того, что десептикон смутится, того, что он, разозленный, накинется на Джазза, воплотив игру в "злого десептикона и беспомощного пленника", наконец, того, что просто врежет по голове и продолжит инструктаж… но не того, что на него посмотрят с явным отвращением.

\- Не выделывайся, ты не на своей базе, - сухо велел Старскрим.

\- А чем же мне еще заниматься?

\- Подумать, какая от тебя может быть польза, кроме очевидного вреда. Сейчас я улечу по делам. Где мойка, ты уже видел, энергарий в стене… если разгромишь отсек – цикл проведешь в фиксаторах – и без интерфейса. Надеюсь, ты меня понял.

И вылетел в окно. Диверсант выругался ему в след и от души пнул стену.

\- Чтоб тебя скраплеты пожрали!

Он стоял, сжимая кулаки и зло скаля денты — считать предупреждение сикера шуткой не приходилось. Джазз знал его слишком хорошо. Не врал и не преувеличивал. В отличие от своих собратьев по знаку, за исключением, может быть, Рэтчета, он был осведомлён, что большая часть интерфейсовых баек о летучках — всего лишь байки.

Не был им жизненно необходим коннект для полётов — когда-то давно, Старскрим сам сказал ему об этом. Более того, у большинства воздушных асов и фильтры мощнее — так что цеплять их на овераны бесполезно. Не захотят - не зацепятся. Возможно, это была ещё одна маленькая ложь — но опыт подсказывал иное.

С одной стороны хорошо — можно не опасаться, что его не сходя с места отымеют во все порты, как сделали с Дрифтом, с другой — все это далеко не факт...

Автобот притушил линзы, успокаиваясь и сбрасывая взвинченность. Нужно собраться. Он не собирается легко сдаваться на милость победителя!

Вновь активировав оптику Джазз принялся осматриваться. Звание диверсанта он заработал не за красивый бампер, а успешные операции проводил не только на удаче — многому пришлось научиться во время войны, в том числе и почти забытому искусству праксианских ассасинов. Забытое, или лучше сказать, "запретное" программирование. Оно наложилось на сформированную личность идеальным дополнением, а былые убеждения лишь дополнились. Безвыходных положений не бывает, бывает плохо проложенный путь.

Его обязанностью стала разведка. Поиск пропавших в руинах, составление карт и маршрутов, доставка сообщений, энергона и снаряжения для работающих под землей. Из окна кварты сикера он сперва съезжал на стропах, потом устроился ниже – отряд Тарна был постоянно в разъездах, и ничто не мешало ему занять пустующую кварту по соседству.

Старскрим продолжал заглядывать к нему раз в день, пронимал отчет и уходил, даже не намекая на то, ради чего, как думал Джазз, и взял его под опеку.

Планы следовало пересмотреть.

Изначально Джазз полагал, что сикером двигали страсть и ревность – да, звучит, как в глупых романчиках, где злодей склоняется к преступлениям от того, что его отвергла юная любовь. Но ничего другого он предположить не мог! Все эти письма, дружба, пронесенная с самого бетства до зрелости… меха встречаются и расстаются, иногда со скандалом, иногда полюбовно, но… влюбиться в возрасте меньше десятка ворн, писать нежные письма, и не забыть, не наскучить бессмысленным времяпровождением… он сам, признаться честно, не знал, зачем продолжает писать военному меха, который с высокой долей вероятности не понимает и не ценит мирную жизнь. Взять хотя бы его письма! "Как прекрасен ядерный гриб на фоне заката", "полет сквозь лазерную сеть", "нейтронная бомба в жидкостной атмосфере"…

Он до сих пор помнит, как в юности впадал в ступор от этих сравнений. Потом, конечно, понял, что у военных моделей и восприятие мира другое, и сравнения только такие, какие видел. Старскрим не виноват, что зажёгся крылатым воином - убеждал он себя и старательно отгораживался от этой жути.

Конечно, теперь Джазза и самого не назовёшь беспечным гражданским, но то была необходимость, а не свободный выбор. Или так, или смерть.

Но Старскрим-то выбрал войну с самого начала - сам! Что ему мешало пойти вместо военной академии в науку, как тому же Скайфайру? Раньше Джазз не спрашивал. Несмотря на лёгкий и весёлый нрав, как и каждый праксианец он признавал право разумного делать свой выбор. Не лезь не в своё дело, пока тебя не попросят о помощи.

Его и не просили.

Иногда, перечитывая старые письма, по незнамо какой причине не удалённые, он сравнивал их с действительностью и пытался найти и увидеть ту красоту, о которой писал Старскрим в юности. И не видел. Визуально, возможно, что-то и было красивым. Но осознавая за каждым явлением угрозу дезактива, он не мог не ужасаться. Сколько раз ему хотелось написать об этом прямо, растолковать военному, что в смерти нет красоты, что его взгляд на мир – неправильный, что так жить нельзя… но с возрастом он все яснее начинал понимать, что это бессмысленно. Военные создаются такими, какие есть, и даже лучшие из них могут находить красоту и удовольствие лишь в жестокости и смерти. И правы те, кто утверждает, что мирная жизнь не для них – Старскрим, по крайней мере, понимает, что его долг – защита Кибертрона. А есть ведь и те, чей процессор слишком мал для осознания таких понятий, как "защита родной планеты". Те, кому просто нравится нести разрушение, и они несут его всюду – даже возвращаясь домой. Сколько в сети историй о съехавших с катушек военных? Сколько пострадавших? После пары особенно жутких случаев Джазз даже проголосовал за новый закон о снижении довольствия для больших групп военных – пусть лучше сидят в своих квартах с половинным зарядом, чем шляются по улицам в поисках развлечений!

Закон приняли, но он – как и всякие полумеры – оказался неэффективен… дела шли все хуже, новости из других городов становились все тревожнее, и даже его друг написал какое-то странное, взволнованное письмо… и Джазз немного успокоился – похоже, Старскрим не собирался сходить с ума и расстреливать меха на улицах.

Он верил в своего друга. Долго верил – даже, когда тот перестал писать длинные письма, когда начал отделываться краткими сообщениями… он просто решил, что их "дружба по переписке" наконец-то надоела военному, и, признаться честно, с некоторой грустью свел общение к нулю.

А потом началось восстание в Каоне, и в новостях передали, что за спиной главаря преступной группировки "десептиконов" видели бело-алые крылья лучшего сикера Кибертрона.


	12. Старая мелодия 4

\- Тебе не кажется, что все должно было закончиться немного не так?

Диверсант подступил к сикеру в начале цикла, когда неяркое солнце едва поднялось над чертой горизонта. Старскрим как раз допивал свой куб энергона и планировал дела на день – и разборки с автоботом в эти дела не входили.

\- Не так? – десептикон прищурился. – Дай угадаю: триумф автоботов, казнь всей верхушки десептиконов и нейроошейники для остальных – это правильный конец?

\- Шлак!

\- Увы, какое разочарование…

\- Да я не о том! Я о нас – между нами все не так!

\- А как надо? Любовь, коннект, спарки? – Старскрим шумно вздохнул. Это обстоятельство здорово раздражало – триадники сперва подшучивали, намекая на счастливые межфракционные парочки, но чем дальше, тем больше выражали недоумение. Зачем нужен автобот, если его не коннектить?

Он и сам уже не знал.

Забрать Джазза его подтолкнуло странное подобие ностальгии – показалось на миг, что стоит только вернуть автобота, как вернется и юность – счастливая и наивная. Не вышло – может, потому, что он сам не знал, чего хотел от бывшего друга. Дружбы, любви, понимания? Но в любом случае, он был слишком гордым, чтобы объясняться и выпрашивать чувства – которые автоботский диверсант несомненно мог бы без труда изобразить.

И сейчас он ожидал две вероятные реакции: первая — Джазз изобразит ужас и начнет материться, и вторая — соблазнительно изогнётся и скажет: давай. Но диверсант промолчал.

Он смотрел серьёзно и спокойно, а ведь даже на заданиях и операциях, как знал сикер, умудрялся веселиться, словно вся его натура — натура шута.

\- Давай не будем оперировать всем тем, что принято говорить о наших фракциях и посмотрим отстраненно, - предложил автобот. - Про коннект, люббофффь, и спарков... про это не надо. Я знаю, что у военных к этому иначе относятся. В своё время, ещё до войны, я потратил много времени, стараясь тебя понять, и ты не думай, что делал я это из праздного любопытства.

\- Из чего же тогда?

\- Хотел понять… - Джазз поморщился, покрутил пальцами в воздухе. – Понять вашу природу. И вроде бы понял, но потом началась война. Я пытался тебе написать, но ты заблокировал номер…

\- А о чем нам было говорить друг другу? – Старскрим пожал плечами. – Наша жизнь была настолько различна, что я просто не понимал многого, о чем ты пишешь. Уверен, с тобой было так же.

\- Но неужели тебе на самом деле настолько нравились все эти вещи? Взрывы, война, смерть? Я смотрю на тебя сейчас и вижу, что ты обычный! То есть, нормальный, то есть… не зависаешь от восторга при виде руин и дезактивов. Но почему ты поддержал войну, неужели мирная жизнь для тебя была настолько скучна? Неужели ты и правда искренне описывал все эти ужасы в своих письмах?

\- Искренне? Да как тебе сказать… с автоботом-командиром и досмотром цензуры за плечом у меня было немного вариантов.

\- Если командир у тебя уже тогда "автобот", то кем был ты? В чём разница, скажи мне? Ведь тогда разделения не было.

Старскрим криво улыбнулся.

\- Если ты и сейчас так считаешь, то ты дурак, Джазз, - сикер поднялся, распахнул окно и шагнул наружу. Диверсант с досадой выругался и задвинул створку.

Разговора не получилось… что ж, он подождет и выяснит, в чем тут дело.

Следующий случай завести беседу представился почти сорок циклов спустя – когда Джазз застал сикера за доской "битвы богов", задумчиво вращающего фишку.

Он узнал её моментально, испытав острый укол ностальгии и печали. Игра его родного города, известная, конечно, и во многих других, но не распространенная за пределами Праксуса. Не самая популярная вещь... Многие считали, что только праксианцы могут играть в неё не только достойно, но и вообще "хоть как-то". И, к сожалению, это было почти правдой.

Для "Игры богов" требовалась большая мощность процессора, недюжинная смекалка и изворотливое воображение, совмещённой с крайне альтернативной логикой во время матча. В спаркстве Джазз заслушивался историями о великих играх, которые могли продолжаться несколько ворн…

Не сказать, чтобы он был большим фанатом, но он скучал по этому кусочку дома. Среди автоботов компанию ему могли составить разве что Проул да Оптимус, но когда уж им. А тут Старскрим...

Признаться, диверсант немало растерялся.

Странно также было, что принёс летун не виртуальную версию, а настоящую, стальную доску и набор двухцветных фишек из особого вида кристаллов, ставших несусветной редкостью и раритетом ещё до войны.

\- Сыграем? - спросил сикер.

\- Почему бы и нет? - отмерев, кивнул диверсант.

Поговаривали, что, сыграв в "игру богов", можно было понять противника, "заглянув в искру", и по своему опыту Джазз мог сказать, что отчасти это было именно так. По правилам во время боя полагалось вести с противником беседу определенного характера, что существенно отвлекало от стратегии сражения в трёх измерениях…

\- Ты ведь знаешь правила? - Вдруг спохватился автобот.

\- Естественно, - почти оскорбился Старскрим и едко добавил, словно в продолжение их прошлого разговора. - Когда-то и я не поленился разобраться во взглядах и традициях твоей родины.

Джазз кивнул, усаживаясь за доску, замер на миг, когда Старскрим развернул её "серебряной" стороной, взяв себе золотую, считавшуюся стороной Юникрона. Учитывая фракцию, логично, но золотая сторона начинала с откровенно проигрышных позиций. Неужели сикер рассчитывает переломить ситуацию? Или просто хочет подарить ему победу?

Нет, вряд ли. Это не в его духе. Значит, у него есть план.

Ассасин сделал первый ход, поставив фишку на перекрестье двух линий, озвучивая.

\- Прайма. Один-один.

Самый простой и почти не агрессивный ход. После этого полагалось задать какой-нибудь вопрос, но поскольку инициатором игры был не он, спрашивать должен десептикон, несмотря на первенство хода.

\- Квинт. Шесть-четыре, - ответил тот. - Ты решил, чем будешь заниматься и как приносить пользу? Не вечно же тебе сидеть в башне, как какому-нибудь нобилю из сказки.

\- Тем, же чем и раньше, полагаю. Разведка, рейдерство, курьерство... дела, где требуется быстрота, ловкость и небольшие размеры.

\- А музыка?

\- Музыка?

Джазз искренне удивился. Конечно, он допускал, что десептиконы могут любить музыку, но что они позволят заниматься этим ему, автоботу?

\- Ну да, - Старскрим, кажется, не видел в своих словах ничего странного. - У тебя ведь хорошо получалось.

\- Это было давно, - он задумчиво посмотрел на доску, обдумывая следующий ход. - К тому же, я никогда не думал, что выходило что-то особенное. Таких "хорошо" была вся филармония. Я с удовольствием их слушал, но не думаю, что кому-то было бы интересно послушать меня. Нексус. Восемь-двенадцать.

\- Я бы хотел. Мне нравилось, - возразил десептикон. - Шарк. Пять-семь.

Он передвинул кристалл, уверенно делая первый ход на атаку, а Джазз удивлённо посмотрел на противника.

\- Ты слушал?...

\- Ты присылал их мне. Почему нет? - Пожал плечами летучий.

"Потому что ты военный", "потому что ты убийца", - автобот мог бы придумать ещё много оправданий, но на самом деле он просто не ждал, что Старскрим открывает те файлы. Вот так без задней мысли. Он слал их просто потому, что хотел поделиться.

_"Ах, да, ещё ты никогда не комментировал то, что я тебе присылал..."_

Впрочем, ни один из этих аргументов не был озвучен. Даже если сикер о них и догадывался.

Он сменил направление атаки и одним ходом буквально отрезал часть поля от противника.

\- Солус. Восемь-восемь. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о разнице между нами?

\- Задумывался? Да постоянно! Как получал новое письмо, так и задумывался – это… было очень заметно. И захочешь – не пропустишь.

\- Хм. И что ты думал об этом?

\- Что думал… - Джазз вздохнул, разглядывая поле. Бардак – в точности повторяющий картину начала войны. – Думал, что мы никогда не поймем друг друга.

\- Аналогично, - Старскрим щелкнул кнопкой на ребре доски, разворачивая трехмерное поле. – К тому же, боюсь, я не был искренен в письмах.

* * *

В свое время Тарн расположил свой штаб, оценивая исключительно удобство кварт и подъездов, а также близость одновременно к "автоботским кондоминиумам" и к новоотстроенной тюрьме для тех, до кого не дошло, что война закончена. Когда сверху поселились сикеры, его это поначалу не слишком обеспокоило.

Когда Старскрим завел себе автобота, Тарн ограничился установлением пары сотен дополнительных датчиков и камер, и решил, что это будет неплохой тренировкой бдительности. Но диверсант его разочаровал, не сделав ни единой попытки побега, а сегодняшним вечером, когда глава ДЖД решил после работы поваляться на платформе с датападом стихов любимого лидера, сикер и его подопечный внезапно решили выяснить отношения.

Все десептиконы знали, что у Тарна исключительно острый слух – настолько, что он может услышать, как кто-то ругает Мегатрона на другом полушарии. Конечно, так далеко чувствительность его аудиосенсоров не простиралась, но стены простых кондоминиумов не были преградой для посторонних звуков. Обычные разговоры Тарн давно научился фильтровать, но свара на повышенных тонах, да еще голосом Старскрима…

\- Идиот!

\- Чего ты кричишь? Я просто понять не могу, почему ты сразу, с самого начала пошёл в Военную Академию? Ты ведь прекрасно знал, куда после нее отправляют.

\- Вот поэтому, я и говорю, что ты — идиот! Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то нас спрашивал?!

Тарн заинтересованно прислушался. Разговор довольно личный, но вряд ли за прошедшее время эти двое могли настолько сблизиться. Они были знакомы раньше? Интерееесно. А он и не знал.

Лениво размышляя, можно ли считать это утаиванием важной информации и стоит ли начинать по этому поводу расследование, десептикон пропустил момент, когда в кварте наверху что-то грохнуло. Кажется, кто-то в кого-то что-то запустил.

\- Ты что творишь? Это хрупкая вещь!

\- На***, ***! – непереводимый старовосский диалект. – К шаркам!

\- Подожди…

Поморщившись, десептикон активировал заглушки в шлеме и попытался сосредоточиться на датападе – Старскрим ругается, это надолго. Но чтение любимых стихов не отвлекло от чужого скандала – он всегда был слишком любопытен, поэтому полбрийма спустя убрал заглушки и прислушался. Сикер перестал ругаться, и теперь повторял автоботу простые истины, известные всем восставшим.

"Не дойдет", - подумал Тарн со скукой – сколько он видел попыток объяснить, от лидера в том числе… но автоботы весьма преуспели в искусстве установки фильтров на то, чего не желали знать.

\- Долг говоришь, - почти рычал сикер. - Хорошо. Долг. Но как насчёт долга Кибертрона перед нами, как его жителями? Мы защищали его, мы умирали за него, и что в итоге? Паёк, которого только и хватает на то, чтоб не погаснуть? Презрение и шепотки за спиной? А стоит попытаться найти работу не на фронте и не на Аренах, так отказ, на основании того, что мощности процессора не хватит? У меня, того, кто просчитывал поле боя и безумные траектории полёта? Кто создавал сложнейшие военные программы? Я писал тебе, что устроился помощником к Скайфайру, и знаешь, что я там делал? Образцы за ним таскал! Летучий контейнер для органической дряни! Скажи мне, диверсант, вот если б тебя после победы автоботов посадили на голодный паёк и не выпускали из кварты, не пускали в твою консерваторию, потому, что процессор стал "ущербным", запретили тебе гонки — ибо ты продемонстрировал на войне "невообразимую жестокость", что бы ты сделал? Смирился бы, сказав, все правильно, так и надо с тобой поступать, ты это заслужил – или бы возмутился? А за это тебе урежут паёк в два раза — чтобы не возмущался, раз энергии хватает. Или в карцер посадят, чтобы не волновал обывателей. Ты бы смирился с этим? Стал ли ты хуже гонять после войны? Или, быть может, разучился писать музыку?

Автобот молчит и Тарн слышит, как скрипит броня, когда он сжимает кулаки.

\- Может и не стал бы, - говорит он глухим голосом. - Вот только я бы остановился, когда не осталось тех, с кем я воевал. Десептиконы уничтожили правительство Кибертрона и перебили большую часть сенаторов в середине войны! Что мешало вам заключить мир? Я точно знаю, что Оптимус бы принял перемирие!

\- Если ты веришь в это, то ты ещё больший дурак, чем я думал!

Старскрим прав. Паритет в ту пору был невозможен – и Оптимус не единственный, кто принимал решения. На самом деле тогда он был даже не в числе первых… Прайма направляли, незримо, но верно – на продолжение войны, на уничтожение десептиконов. И пока не были уничтожены все, кто имел на него влияние, и желал возвращения "Золотого века", говорить о перемирии было просто глупо…

Впрочем, удивительно, сколько бы Старскрим не кричал, автобот оставался спокойным. Неплохое качество для бывшего гражданского. Или все дело в том, что он действительно "бывший".

Тарн слышал кое-что о запретной программе Пракса, в нее ведь входили не только техники металликато — это так, вершина башен Воса. Фактически это была безоперационная мнемохирургия на самом себе, освоить которую мог не каждый, не говоря уже том, чтобы применить к себе и не рехнуться. Требовался определенный склад ума и характера. Личность разделялась на "до" и "после" и мастер тасовал их, как маски, выбирая линию поведения. Высшей степенью этого искусства считалось умение мгновенного замещения протоколов "гражданского" профиля, на "боевой" — так, чтобы не было раздвоения личности. В своё время глава дивизии очень опасался, что, попав в руки автоботов, техника превратит их в отъявленных психов. Но кто-то успел уничтожить ее и замести следы так, что единственным ее владельцем среди противника стал серебристый гонщик, не спешивший обучать окружающих.

А возможно, что это он и был, - пришла внезапная мысль. Не хотел конкурентов.

\- Я не буду отрицать, что ты в чём-то прав, - наконец произносит Джазз. - Невозможно сидеть молча, когда тебя медленно убивают, вытравливая само понятие нормальной жизни из разума. И всё-таки, я всё ещё гражданский — мне неприятна мысль обо всех тех, кто погиб на войне. От твоих ли рук, от моих ли... Когда смерть дышит в искру, нет времени думать об этом. А сейчас есть.

\- Ну, вот и подумай о том, что их могло быть куда больше, - отвечает сикер.

\- Я каждый день об этом думаю, знаешь ли.

\- А я перед войной думал, что жертв могло бы быть меньше. Просто если бы нас перестали считать ни на что не годными дронами. Это разделение убивало Кибертрон эффективнее бластера в искру. И ты знаешь это.

Что на это ответить, автобот, видимо, не нашёл. Он пространно выразился на старом диалекте Праксуса, из которого даже Тарн понял едва ли два слова, о том, что "подожженное масло — всегда горит". После этого в кварте наверху раздался усталый вздох и звуки собираемых фишек, разлетевшихся по всему полу.

\- И когда ты стал таким философом? - Более спокойным голосом спросил Старскрим.

\- Да так... было время, Джазз снова вздохнул и, кажется, сел прямо на пол. - Ну, вот что ты за ржа, а? Угробил такой раритет. Фишки теперь только выкинуть, - с явным сожалением произнес автобот.

Тарна всегда удивляла эта его смесь черт — несвойственные для праксианца излишний оптимизм и глупая беспечность, переплетающаяся с прорывающейся глубокой привязанностью к их традициям и культуре.

\- Летучая. С крыльями. - Хмыкнул авиакомандер, присаживаясь рядом.

Странные у них всё-таки отношения, подумал десептикон. Для друзей слишком разные и далёкие, для врагов слишком понимающие и близкие.

\- На самом деле эти фишки менялись уже раз десять. От оригинального набора остались только Мегатронус и Праймас. Тандеркракер мастерит на досуге.

\- О… где он берет материал?

\- Не поверишь – у Мегатрона. Тот однажды, когда мы достали его нытьем о скуке, приволок здоровенный кристалл и велел заняться. Тандер увлекся.

\- Надо же… такая тонкая работа… а у тебя было какое-нибудь увлечение?

\- Не знаю, можно ли это так назвать. Я фотографирую всякие красивости. У меня уже очень большая коллекция, и там есть не только взрывы.

\- Удивительно. И что, у многих десептиконов такое есть?

\- Насколько я знаю, да. Иначе оставалось только свихнуться, - ответил Старскрим, после чего понизил голос так, что даже слух Тарна перестал различать слова в неразборчивом шипении. Какое-то время оба разговаривали тихо – десептикон разбирал только интонации, то раздраженные, то недоумевающие, то успокаивающие. "Я всегда…", "Ты никогда…", "Враги…", "Невозможно…"

Обрывки слов. После – длинный, дрожащий вздох. Тихий вскрик.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Прости! Больно? У тебя здесь, кажется, трещина…

\- Это крыло страдает всю мою жизнь, - раздраженное ворчание. – Осторожней.

\- Я помню, ты писал. Могу вообще не трогать.

\- Нет. Оставь. Можешь гладить. Ты что, все мои царапины считал?..

Тарн мысленно вздохнул и пригасил оптику. Ну, всё, если разборки дошли до крыльев, спокойного вечера точно не будет. Он быстро набрал сообщение Каону, с вопросом, может ли он сегодня переночевать у него. Слушать чужие интерфейсные крики не хотелось.

Однако подчиненный не отвечал, а в статусе кварты стоял замок. Хмыкнув, Тарн проверил Воса – ну точно, то же самое. Кажется, парочка неплохо проводит время. А с кем, спрашивается, проводить время ему?

В кварте наверху раздались шаги, какой-то стук, шипение.

\- Не думал, - произнес голос Джазза, - Что ты повернешься ко мне спиной.

\- Не думаю, что ты решишь убить меня сейчас, - отозвался сикер.

\- Спасибо за доверие. Почему бы тебе не сходить к Рэтчету?

\- Само пройдет.

\- Верю, но позволь мне помочь…

Удивительные существа, они оба, - подумал Тарн, ясно представляя, как автоботский диверсант чинит сикеру пострадавшее крылышко. Казалось бы, только что разорвать друг друга были готовы, и вот, пожалуйста…

Словом, он уже совсем не удивился, когда спустя некоторое время сверху послышалась сперва какая-то старая, довоенная еще мелодия, а после начались уже вполне недвусмысленные звуки. Устало вздохнув, Тарн погасил датапад, и принялся собираться на внеочередное дежурство.

"Завтра попрошу Старскрима переселить подопечного куда-нибудь в другое здание. Раз уж они договорились, пусть приносит пользу. Кстати, хорошая музыка, надо бы выяснить, кто автор…"


	13. Осколки 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда-то давно его лишили всего, что определяло его личность, страстную, яркую, неудобную… но лишь одна ошибка – ошибка, которую не сочли ошибкой, желая иметь в своем распоряжении могущественный, но покорный разум…   
> Ему оставили любопытство.

Разрушенное можно восстановить – но оно не будет прежним.

Фейсплейт можно перековать – но не искру.

Будущее можно менять – но прошлое неизменно.

В его кварте нет зеркал – но в ней достаточно отражающих поверхностей, и в бликах света по ним скользит мрачная, угловатая, фиолетовая тень – бывший сенатор Шоквейв.

Когда-то давно его лишили всего, что определяло его личность, страстную, яркую, _неудобную_ … но лишь одна ошибка – ошибка, которую не сочли ошибкой, желая иметь в своем распоряжении могущественный, но покорный разум…

Ему оставили любопытство.

Любопытство – движитель любых открытий, основа познания, столп разума мыслящего существа… не останься его – и бывший сенатор Шоквейв превратился бы не в танк, а в сверхмощный компьютер, проводящий петабайты данных в клик, строящий сложнейшие стратегии… и не способный к обучению и созданию нового.

Зато безопасный. О, если б только у Сентинела осторожность возобладала над жадностью! Но он хотел нового оружия, новых смертоносных игрушек, не приняв во внимание, что меха, которому из мотивирующих факторов оставили лишь любопытство и логику, рассудит просто: помогать тому, кто тебя искалечил – нелогично, а союз с десептиконами может быть интересен.

Будь он прежним, ужаснулся бы самим фактом подобного выбора, будь он прежним, не смог бы сделать и половину своих открытий. Мораль, былые привязанности и взгляды разлетелись на мириады осколков, собрать которые не смог бы даже самый искусный мнемохирург. Шоквейв относился к этому, как к неизбежной константе своего бытия, и не искал способов это исправить — статистика неумолима, трата ресурсов не логична.

Но для маленького Чтеца Искр эти слова оказались лишь бессмысленным набором кодов. Его силы начали проявляться задолго до опасного плана по внедрению в стан противника, неизменно вызывая любопытство.

\- Ты хотел бы вернуть себя? - Спросил спарк, однажды забредший в лабораторию.

Натура исследователя согласилась, что эксперимент сулит быть занимательным. Голдвайсп не обещал вернуть его прежним — это было невозможно, но он обещал помочь восстановить возможность чувствовать, испытывать эмоции… и у Шоквейва нашлась лишь одна причина возразить — война. Тогда он был стратегом своей новой фракции, и должен был довести ее до победы. Данное самому себе слово не позволяло бросить работу ради побочного проекта – но уступив спарку, он начал подготовительные процедуры. Работал над этим, когда выдавалось свободное время – исследовал, пробовал, экспериментировал…

Оказалось, что технически восстановить функциональность блока эмоций не так уж сложно. На физическом уровне набор удаленных когда-то сенсоров и плат можно было воссоздать заново – однако, суть в том, что эмоциональные контакты на них будут другими. Причем, какими именно – не предсказать.

Это обещало изменить если не всё, то многое – на практике означало огромную вероятность смены вкусов и характера. Например, в прошлом сенатору Шоквейву нравились светлые и мягкие тона, восстановив эмоциональную составляющую он мог продолжить как любить эту палитру, так и стать к ней безразличным или вовсе возненавидеть. И так во всем.

Слишком рискованно. Шоквейв едва не отказался от проекта, понимая, что сам того не желая, в будущем может стать врагом десептиконов и поделать с этим едва ли что-то будет можно. Эмоции не объективны, не логичны. "Любить вопреки, ненавидеть просто так..." Самая яркая и простая иллюстрация эмоциональных проявлений.

Но партнёр лидера вновь сумел подсказать ему выход — найти или создать точку стабилизации, на которой он и начнет восстанавливать себя как личность. Он много размышлял, выбирая объект, способный сделать восстановление хоть сколько-нибудь предсказуемым, и наконец нашел.

Орион Пакс – бывший друг, бывший любимый, как и он, утративший прошлого себя. Тот элемент, который свяжет его прошлое с будущим, однако, не позволит личности закуклиться, даст возможность принять и смириться с чувствами, которые, вернувшись, могут выйти из-под контроля…

Подумав, Шоквейв пришел к выводу, что для нужного эффекта не потребуется даже участия Пакса в работе – достаточно будет присутствия. Возможно, не слишком доброжелательного, но хотя бы не враждебного – достаточного для спокойных бесед. Другое дело, что Прайм, насколько знал Шоквейв, любую спокойную беседу был способен повернуть в сторону пропаганды автоботов – и ладно бы официальной версии, которая, несмотря на неприемлемость, была хотя бы логична! Нет.

Оптимус, будучи предводителем фракции, тем не менее являлся приверженцем некой странной философии, больше подходящей для какого-нибудь рыцаря-одиночки, а не для того, кто должен нести ответственность за, по меньшей мере, треть кибертронского населения! На этом месте припомнился давно растворившийся на просторах галактики Дай Атлас – с его упертостью, с его пониманием чести, с его агрессивно-мирной позицией – собственным энергоном умоется тот, кто попробует заставить меня вступить в войну! Но даже древний рыцарь на фоне Оптимуса был понятен и прост.

Может быть, сыграла своё значение Матрица, как теперь известно - неисправная и абсолютно не пригодная для исполнения первоначальной функции. Пусть она и не подчинила бывшего полицейского единственно верной цели - защите Кибертрона и его населения, но вероятно, какое-то давление на процессор оказывала.

Взвесив все за и против, стратег решил, что попробовать стоит. В крайнем случае, Голд обещал лично заняться проблемой, что внушало некоторый оптимизм и повышало шансы на успех.

В день вынесения приговора Шоквейв забрал своего подопечного с площади, уже зная, что он ему поручит. Помнится, Пакс обладал неплохими способностями к работе с документами - вот пусть и восстанавливает старые базы данных. Нужное, и что самое главное, практически безобидное занятие. Хотя, конечно, про правила безопасности и поведения напомнить не повредит - рассудив в таком ключе, стратег принялся давать бывшему лидеру автоботов вводную, внутренне ожидая, что тот может в любой момент взбрыкнуть.

Однако, Орион вёл себя на удивление тихо: молчал, спокойно стоя в блокираторах, безразлично смотря на своего куратора, выслушал всё от и до, не изменившись в лице даже когда был озвучен запрет на общение с бывшими товарищами. Кивнул только, мол – услышал, и приступил к обязанностям, встав к терминалу.

Такое поведение не могло не настораживать, и учёный дал себе заметку присмотреть за бывшим Праймом со всем возможным тщанием. Пакс был важен для его эксперимента…

Новая жизнь началась просто. Не было пыток, унижений и издевательств, не было требований публично признать ошибочность взглядов, отречься. Такое простое "вы проиграли", и власть перешла к десептиконам, и жизнь покатилась дальше – только нет войны, нет сообщений с фронтов, тактических сводок, списков потерь… просто деловитая суета восстанавливаемого города. Золотого Айкона. Почему именно Айкона? Почему не Каона, не Тарна?

"Нецелесообразно, - пояснил Шоквейв в ответ на этот вопрос, - Каон строился, как промышленный центр, и для его заводов просто нет сырья. Тарн создавался вокруг шахт, которые давно пустуют, там, правда, были заводы по сборке корпусов… но нам пока хоть бы самим топлива хватило – куда уж новых создавать".

Орион кивнул и вернулся к своим обязанностям. Шоквейв звучал странно – он сталкивался с десептиконским стратегом достаточно часто, чтоб уловить изменения…

Привычный укол тоски. Имя друга казалось украденным и запятнанным – надетое на этот корпус и на эту личность.

Впрочем, это было уже не важно. Смысла не было ни в чём. Прошлое виделось вереницей бесконечных ошибок, бессчётных в своём количестве, будущее бесперспективным, а настоящее... не настоящим. Серая, безвкусная масса, которая, что есть, что нет — всё одно. Просто один монолитный, монотонный день с перерывами на перезарядку, приём топлива и работу. Собственные эмоции в этом длинном дне или отсутствовали, или пробивались настолько приглушёнными, что их едва ли можно было заметить.

После извлечения Матрицы из него словно вынули что-то ещё. В другое время это что-то показалось бы важным, но сейчас без него было даже лучше — Ориону было всё равно. Больше всего на свете хотелось уснуть и не просыпаться. Мелькали мысли, что лучше бы его убили, но они были столь же вялыми и лишенными эмоционального окраса, как и всё остальное. Апатия была настолько глубокой, что он даже не думал себя убить, просто существовал и делал, что говорили.

И даже то, что окружающие не замечали его состояния, его не трогало и не задевало. Кому замечать? Шоквейву, у которого и своих-то эмоций нет? А с остальными он и не пересекался. Что, наверное, к лучшему. Как окружающим не было до него дела, так и ему, едва ли были интересны окружающие…

А потом он увидел призрак.

Это случилось в день, когда облака пепла над Айконом немного развеялись – кажется, недавно шла речь о новых атмосферных фильтрах. Далекая звезда бросила в кварту столп бледных лучей, осветила дальнюю стену и дверь, и Орион увидел в отражении на терминале, как та открывается, и на порог из темноты коридора шагает его мертвый друг.

Он не обернулся. Не стал прислушиваться. Просто застыл, глядя на зыбкую картинку, даже без мыслей о том, откуда она взялась. Чья-то шутка? Эксперимент? Не важно… он просто смотрел.

Полбрийма спустя стали заметны мелкие детали. Остались неизменны черты лица, но немного изменилась форма шлема – как и корпус, окрашенный в светлые цвета. Не стало крыльев, нагрудник сменил контуры, чем-то напоминая форму Мегатрона…

А потом Орион заметил инсигнию, и все понял, и едва не ослеп от вспышки ярости. Проклятый десептикон, обманщик, вор, отродье Юникрона, как он посмел…

\- Кажется, светлая палитра – это несколько неверный выбор, - почти прежним голосом заметил стратег, делая шаг вперед.

Он стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки и медленно повернулся, внутри жило и пылало невероятное напряжение. Все механизмы словно сжало в заклиненном состоянии, не позволяя вымолвить ни слова. Он просто стоял и смотрел на этого... этого... В искру словно засунули раскалённый клинок. Больно!

Шоквейв смотрел на стоящего перед ним Пакса и абсолютно серьёзно ждал, что тот сейчас на него кинется. Во всей его напряжённой позе, в задрожавших эмоциональных полях, в пылающих яростью, почти белых линзах, во всём этом читалось неприкрытое желание убивать. Медленно и мучительно.

Кто бы мог подумать, что возвращение старого корпуса так заденет бывшего лидера автоботов...

Десептикон ждал, но ничего не происходило. Орион всё ещё стоял и всё ещё молчал. Линзы полыхали. Тактик сделал ещё один шаг к нему и почти увидел, как тот почти отшатнулся, но в последний момент удержал себя.

\- Что с тобой? Тебе плохо, Орион?

…

\- Тебе плохо, Орион?

Что-то происходит. Что-то ломается.

\- Орион?

Выцветает. Меркнет. Гаснет.

_\- Орион?_

_Орион…_

_Орион…_


	14. Осколки 2

\- Признаться, он первый от кого я ждал проблем, но не думал, что они будут такие, - устало опустившись в кресло, выдохнул Голдвайсп спустя почти джоор непонятных манипуляций над бессознательным корпусом Ориона.

\- Что с ним? - осторожно спросил учёный. Искрочтец выглядел вымотавшимся, а это говорило о многом.

\- Он умирает, - просто ответил разведчик. - Точнее — убивает сам себя. Сознательно или нет, сказать не могу, но он не хочет жить, и результат этого лежит перед нами.

\- У него не было доступа ни к чему, что можно использовать во вред окружающим или себе, - заметил Шоквейв, испытывая смутное чувство страха. Несколько не та эмоция, возвращение которой он ожидал первой.

\- Похоже, у него уже были повреждения, а я их не заметил, - покачал головой Голд и пояснил: - Думаю, когда я снял с него Матрицу, он всё-таки пострадал. Пусть и неисправная, пусть с дефектами, она всё равно влияла на него. Неправильный, но всё же Прайм. Вероятно, не просто так этот титул переходит к новому меха только после смерти предыдущего носителя. Ориону невероятно повезло — он отделался малым, со временем он бы восстановился, но что-то произошло и его искра... такое чувство, что она выворачивается на изнанку, а он просто не мешает этому процессу. Что у вас случилось? - спросил Чтец. - Должен был быть какой-то катализатор, послуживший последней каплей.

\- Он… увидел меня? – задумчиво пробормотал Шоквейв.

Да, такой реакции от Ориона он не ожидал. Гнев, ругань, попытку нападения – ждал, предвидел, и даже продумывал разговор, но того, что бывший друг сенатора просто начнет дезактивироваться, едва его увидев…

Десептиконский стратег с шипением осел в кресло. Его логический блок начал довольно болезненное переформатирование – оценка и анализ, расчет стратегии поведения – на все это, уже много ворнов назад отлаженное, внезапно свалился новый громадный пакет информации. А эмоции… где-то на давно забытом уровне он понимал, что то, что он ощущает сейчас, называется тревогой. Тревога… и, кажется, страх – именно он, гадкая, выворачивающая искру эмоция… совершенно лишняя, непонятно, откуда взявшаяся… хотя, нет – понятно.

Страх за другого – за себя Шоквейв никогда не боялся.

\- Хм... - Голдвайсп задумался. - Скажи, какие у вас были отношения до... всего этого?

\- Отношения? - Слегка рассеяно переспросил бывший сенатор. - Мы... дружили. Очень близко. Я был готов ради него на очень многое... почти на всё. А он... я знаю, он очень переживал, когда не смог мне помочь. Пытался… кажется, подружиться со мной после… но я, наверное, тогда его напугал.

\- Ты любил его? - Спросил Голдвайсп.

И Шоквейв замер. Любил ли он до операции Ориона Пакса? Так сложно ответить. Он помнил, что ему, сенатору, было очень хорошо рядом с Орионом. Тепло, свободно, искренне. И помнил, как уже после казни, но до разгара войны ему в руки попала запись из кварты полицейского. Тот то ли не знал о ней, то ли забыл стереть систему автоматической защиты. А может, кто-то из его друзей хотел проверить, действительно ли в переделанном сенаторе не осталось ничего прежнего? Момент, когда он узнал, что сделали с его другом... упавший на колени, воющий и раскачивающийся из стороны в сторону Орион не произвел на него в том состоянии ни малейшего впечатления.

А сейчас?

Сейчас ему просто страшно. Снова, как раньше – за другого, не за себя. И кажется, Голдвайсп понимает это. Мерцание линз, грустная улыбка, легкий кивок…

\- Что ж, тогда у вас обоих будет шанс проверить себя. Понимаю, что возможно, это будет слишком внезапно для тебя, но тут уж одно из двух: или ты сумеешь до него достучаться, или он погаснет. Слушай, что я придумал, и помни: никто не сможет тебя заставить. Ни я, ни даже ты сам.

Орион открыл глаза и привычно зафиксировал серый безынтересный потолок. Для него сейчас всё было серым. Точнее краски-то присутствовали и всё было так, как раньше, просто воспринималось... никаким. Эмоции снова отошли на задний план, позволяя вздохнуть с облегчением. Прохладная муть безразличия ко всему вокруг позволяла спокойно существовать в реальности, успокаивая боль в искре.

Рядом зафиксировалось движение.

\- Орион. Ты в порядке?

Бывший лидер автоботов повернул голову и вздрогнул. Рядом сидел Шоквейв. Десептикон. Точно.

В голове прояснилось и последние воспоминания встали на место. Значит, он потерял сознание. Интересно, почему? Впрочем, не важно. Внешний вид живого призрака больше не вызывал желания оторвать твари голову, однако всё равно было неприятно. Шлак! Ну, почему же он выбрал именно этот облик? Если в функциональности двух здоровых рук сомневаться не приходилось, то вот лицо...

Шоквейв потянулся к его плечу и Орион отшатнулся, резко садясь на платформе.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне!

В тихом голосе кипел гнев, но за ним скрывалось что-то ещё, пониманию не поддававшееся.

\- Я просто хочу помочь, - спокойно произнес десептикон, не убирая руку, но, впрочем, так и не касаясь его. - Ты упал...

\- Мне не нужна имитация заботы, со мной всё в порядке. Просто не трогай меня, - Орион раздражённо цедит слова, но вспыхивающая злость вновь и вновь затягивается серым безразличием. Словно огненные всполохи под пеплом. Они погаснут, дай только время и прекрати раздувать.

Но нельзя. Надо продолжать дергать, тревожить, не давая сомкнуться, закрыться в броне, и тихо угаснуть. Против такого исхода восстают и старые планы, и новые эмоции – не любовь, но зарождающееся со-чувствие, тревога, жалость, печаль… резко вздыхая, Шоквейв пытается успокоить растревоженные чувствами мысли.

\- Посмотри на меня, Орион. Что не так? Я не собираюсь тебе вредить. Война закончилась.

Пакс послушно поворачивается, но молчит. Линзы снова наливаются яркостью — злится. Не понятно на что, но злится так, что подавляется эмоциональный контур.

\- Орион...

\- Прекрати изображать того, кем ты не являешься. Шоквейв, которого я знаю, умер много орн назад. Ты, может, и обладаешь его памятью, а теперь и внешностью, но являешься кем угодно, но не им. Избавь меня от этого спектакля, десептикон.

Он передёрнул плечами и резко встал, делая несколько быстрых шагов от платформы. Хватит разлеживаться. Работа поможет избавиться от мыслей — благо её много. И может быть, за ней он забудет, кто стоит рядом с ним…

Но внезапно из-за спины послышалось настоящее рычание – и он удивленно повернулся, ведь ни Шоквейв-десептикон, ни тот, кого он помнил, не издавали таких звуков…

А потом его схватили за локти и опрокинули на платформу. В сиянии синих линз Орион увидел настоящий гнев – нет, даже ярость, с какой на него никогда не смотрели ни сенатор, ни десептикон… и в ответ на этот взгляд в груди что-то жалобно задрожало.

\- Знаешь, я тоже могу разозлиться, Орион, - тихо прорычал Шоквейв.

\- Не трогай меня!

Он дёрнулся, но десептикон быстро перехватил его руки и зафиксировал над головой. Сейчас он был сильнее и намного быстрее ослабленного автобота.

\- Не заставляй меня идти на крайние меры, Орион, - выдохнул он чуть тише, а затем вдруг несильно провёл пальцами по центру раскрытой ладони, заставляя вздрогнуть — маленькая старая тайна Ориона Пакса.

Бывший носитель Матрицы почувствовал внутри зарождающуюся пугающую дрожь.

\- Ты умер... – прошептал он. – Уйди. Оставь меня в покое.

\- Ты тоже, - ответил учёный, прижавшись сверху. - Ты тоже умер, приняв Матрицу.

\- Тогда просто отпусти меня, и мы вместе уйдем в Колодец…

\- Нет, - Шоквейв налег сильнее, словно чувствуя судорожное, болезненное биение искры автобота. – Я сумел вернуться… пусть еще не до конца… и ты тоже вернешься. Не отпущу. Я не прежний – теперь я не буду ждать, предоставляя тебе время на бесконечные раздумья. Я помню – тебе очень просто было решиться на что-нибудь самоубийственное, но вот сделать шаг к счастью ты не находишь сил…

Корпус под ним задрожал и в голубых линзах на миг промелькнула тоскливое отчаянье.

Он отчаянно боялся поверить.

\- Прекрати это...

\- Нет.

Шоквейв осторожно прижался губами к углу искривлённого в муке рта. Он подозревал, что ему самому и вполовину не так больно, как автоботу, пытающемуся глушить искровый зов.

\- Ну, же! Неужели ты, действительно, так хочешь умереть? - Яростно прошептал Шоквейв, прикасаясь губами к подрагивающим антеннам. Его искра снова дрогнула, разворачивая и усиливая поля, натыкающиеся на отрицание, страх, старую ненависть, обиду, обреченность и желание _уйти_. Кануть в сияющую бездну, частица которой так долго жила в его груди…

Орион всхлипывал, жмурился и пытался сжать кулаки, но чужие пальцы, поглаживающие ладони, каждый раз не давали этого сделать. Все внутри дрожало и скручивало, искра металась в ложементе, словно сумасшедшая.

\- Давай вернёмся… вернёмся вдвоём...

\- Не верю, - шепчет он. – Я устал. Ты снова уйдешь.

\- Если я уйду, то и вернусь. Просто путь назад был очень долгим.

Чужие губы нашли его рот, а свободная рука опустилась на грудные стёкла.

\- Открывай.

Голос у бывшего сенатора был тихий и мягкий. Он просил, как просят самых близких – и Орион не обязан этому подчиняться. Достаточно просто... не сопротивляться. Мелкая дрожь прошла по корпусу, оставляя после себя невыносимую, неприятную слабость и…

Орион обмяк, выдыхая и устало роняя шлем на платформу. Грудная броня тихо щёлкнула, надламываясь, совершенно без участия разума, только в оптике стало подозрительно мутно. Это было невероятно странно – и словно в старых романтических повестях, слияние искр без интерфейса, ради спасения жизни – любовь, осознанная при угрозе потери, в единый миг и навсегда…

Но он не знал, была ли она, эта любовь. Он не знал этого Шоквейва. Он не верил ему. Он подозревал, что открытие искры могло быть вызвано каким-то искусственным образом – жестокость экспериментов Шоквейва-десептикона была хорошо известна. Он открывал броню, наполовину надеясь, что тот сейчас скажет что-то вроде "опыт прошел успешно", или просто протянет руку и раздавит беззащитную камеру. Но этого не происходило… десептикон продолжал его целовать, не отрывая взгляда ни на мгновение. Треск его собственной брони прозвучал ярким громом, несмотря на шум вентиляции и скрип металла.

\- Спасибо, - тихо шепнул Шоквейв.

И в следующее мгновение обнял его, сталкивая две сияющие звезды, словно не давая себе и шанса передумать.

А потом пришла боль. Казалось, кто-то вылил в грудь расплав или едкую кислоту. Вентиляция судорожно кликнула, и он инстинктивно попытался оттолкнуть то, что причиняет эти муки, но Шоквейв снова перехватил его, не давая пошевелиться. Судорожный вздох напротив свидетельствовал, что и десептикону непросто, но тот держался.

\- Тише-тише... это пройдёт... надо только подождать.

Слияние искр – связь напрямую, не искаженная передача эмоций, мыслей, предпосылок решений и выбора действий. Слияние искр – самый личный процесс, то, что должно происходить с самыми близкими партнерами, после ворнов жизни вместе, после абсолютной уверенности в доверии и любви… как это возможно между ними? Между врагами, и больше того – калеками… зачем Шоквейв делает это? Почему не хочет отпустить?

Любовь? Орион в нее не верил – не от Шоквейва. Не от того, каким тот стал.

"Зря, - отчетливо прозвучало в его разуме. – Ты делаешь себе только больнее. Прислушайся, пойми и прими".

"Больно…"

"Знаю. Это ведь… моя боль".

Что? Оглушенный растерянностью, бывший Прайм замер в чужих руках. Соприкосновение искр путало его чувства – он испытывал чужой гнев, на себя и "не себя", из-за того, что не понимают, из-за того, что он не может сказать правильно.

Он испытывал чужой страх – из-за того, что "этот" исчезнет, погаснет, и остаться одному? Снова одному, на всю вечность?

Он испытывал то, что его сознание трактовало, как боль. Боль, словно кто-то вылил в грудь расплав – так в сознании Шоквейва преломилось ощущение любви, забытое и возвращенное.

Разве это любовь? Орион помнил её совсем другой... Он помнил тепло и доверие, полное и безоговорочное. Заботу и сочувствие. Глупые, сентиментальные мелочи, романтично-легкомысленные... От той любви не могло быть больно.

"Ты собрался мучить нас обоих?"

"Правда, я это делаю? Это я пытаюсь погаснуть? Вспомни себя…"

"Моя боль давно прошла…"

"А моя возвратилась. Стоило ли мне восстанавливать себя, чтобы ты отрекся от меня и решил уйти в Колодец?"

"Ты хочешь убедить меня, что стал прежним?"

"Шлак, нет! Я не стал прежним, это невозможно – с чувствами или без, я пережил войну, я принимал решения, я делал то, о чем раньше не смог бы даже подумать! Я вернул себе возможность испытывать эмоции, и вспомнил то, что я чувствовал к тебе. Я любил тебя, но тогда между нами не стояло все, что я не буду перечислять, и ты не пытался убить себя от того, что реальность не соответствует твоим представлениям о ней!"

"Я не пытаюсь!"

"Тогда прекрати себя калечить!" - Сильные руки впились в плечи до боли и скрипа брони. - "Хватит, Орион. Жизнь не кончилась..."

И наконец, он почувствовал чужую тревогу за себя. Ту, которой хотелось поддаться. Отступить и отпустить всё, что мешает. Просто позволить...

"Выбирая между гордостью и жизнью, помни, что утраченную жизнь восстановить нельзя…"

С неслышимым хрустом сломалась стена, окружавшая Искру, та, о которой он даже не подозревал. Боль освобождающая – точно выдернули из раны осколок чужого клинка, и становятся на место медленно смещающиеся детали… сметающий всё вихрь чужих и собственных соединенных чувств захлестнул с головой, унося сознание в водоворот воспоминаний, оставляя после себя медленно растекающееся в системах умиротворение.

\- Видишь? Ничего страшного. Все хорошо.

Хорошо, да. И стоило ли лгать себе? Когда сейчас он наконец-то чувствует правду, самую глубокую, самую истинную, как свет Матрицы, как свет Искры… тот, кого он любил, кого по-прежнему любит, кто любит его и будет любить - сейчас и навсегда они вместе, и знакомый голос обещает всегда возвращаться, что бы ни случилось.

И больше ничто не имеет значения.

\- Все-таки обжегся.

Искрочтец сидит на столе и грызет кристаллы, а Шоквейв устало падает в кресло – броня на груди выцвела и немного оплавлена, но улыбка на лице сияет счастьем.

\- Спасибо, что поддержал. Без тебя бы я не решился.

\- Пожалуйста, - Голдвайсп соскакивает на пол, внимательно осматривает обновленного стратега. – Как новый опыт?

\- Здорово! Но странно – я все же чувствую… чувствовал иначе. В один момент он меня так взбесил, что я испугался…

\- Нормально. В смысле – нормальная реакция на раздражитель. Ты ж его не ударил? Значит, все в порядке.

\- Но контроль… мне кажется, что я не был таким!

\- Ерунда! Именно таким ты и был, просто раньше твой партнер тебя не бесил. Вы друг друга любите, и будете любить, а любовь в абсолютной гармонии… может и бывает, но очень редко.

\- Рад, если так…

\- Даже Тарн периодически спорит со своим кумиром. А вам расскандалиться будет вовсе глупо – вы полюбили друг друга не вдруг, вы сумели вернуть любовь, когда она практически погасла… самое опасное для вас теперь, это воображение – искушение представить на месте партнера идеализированный и преломленный памятью образ. Так что, если Пакс иногда будет тебя бесить – это хорошо, это полезно. Снимает радужные линзы. А твоей задачей сейчас станет показать ему, что любовь любовью, однако, ты не снимаешь с себя ответственность за свою фракцию и свое прошлое. Ты ведь е собираешься сказать: "это был не я"?

\- Нет, конечно…

\- Ну и хорошо, - Голдвайсп улыбнулся. – Ладно. Дело сделано, пациент спасен, желаю вам счастливой совместной жизни, успехов в работе и всего остального… а я побегу – Рэтчет еще просил заглянуть. До встречи!

Шоквейв проводил взглядом яркую черно-золотую броню Искрочтеца, уходящего вниз по лестнице, и тихо задвинул дверную створку.


End file.
